Are you afraid of the darkness
by georgemartin
Summary: when the honored family splits will the leaf plunge into darkness or will the light prevail
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 **A class in the leaf Academy**

"Now students I am going to tell you a story a story of betrayal, lust, forbidden love, killing and drama. This story takes place from the day of the nine tails attack 30 years ago up until three years ago. To understand you must know that the four main characters held a special bloodline but in certain members of this family over the centuries were able to manifest not only the bloodline but an extension of it as well, the bloodline is called the darkness and the extension the blood release. Before I begin please do not interrupt me" said the man looking out over the class with a grin plastered on his face.

Starting his story "the name of my story is Are you afraid of the darkness… well you see it starts like this…"

 **Day of the nine tails attack**

The attack of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox coincided with Kushina Uzumaki, the Nine-Tails' second Jinchuuriki, giving birth to Naruto, Akio and Nayoko on the night of October 10th. During a female Jinchuuriki pregnancy, the energy used to maintain the seal has to be redirected to the growing child or in this case children in her womb. As a result, the seal used on the beast weakens in direct proportion, and as such special preparations have to be made when a female Jinchuuriki is about to give birth as the seal may break entirely. Having experienced something similar when the previous Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails, Mito gave birth, the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi took multiple precautions to have the birthing be performed in secret, on the village's outskirts, surrounded by a barrier, with an elite midwife team consisting of his wife Biwako and Taji along with a few Anbu stationed outside as security. Minato also accompanied them in order to keep the seal in check during the process.

 **The cave**

However, during the child birthing process their location was eventually discovered by a masked shinobi of unknown origins, the shinobi then killed the Anbu stationed outside and Biwako and Taji after the triplets' had been born. Holding the new born Naruto as ransom, the unknown shinobi then forced Minato to leave the cave via his Flying Thunder God Technique when he sets off the explosive tags he had placed on the Naruto's blanket but not after retrieving his sisters in the process and taking them to a safe place. Taking advantage of Minato's absence, the shinobi forcibly extracted the Nine-Tails from the exhausted Kushina. As the Nine-Tails finally emerged from the seal, the shinobi uses his Sharingan to gain control over the nine tails and commands it to destroy Konoha. Kushina survives the extraction because of her Uzumaki Vitality. Minato however arrives in time to save her before being skewered by the nine-tails claw. The Hokage then carries her to the safe-house where he had the triplets he then left Kushina with Naruto, Akio and Nayoko before heading off to protect Konoha.

 **In the leaf**

The shinobi then successfully sneaks into the leaf and summons the Nine-Tails. When Hiruzen felt the Nine-Tails' familiar power and malevolence, he immediately prepared for battle prior to an Anbu arriving to inform him of the Nine-Tails' attack. He ordered every shinobi nearby to prepare to defend the village.

 **Minato fighting the unknown Shinobi.**

Minato arriving on top of the Hokage Monument stares out at the nine tails, the Nine-Tails quickly notices him, and attacks minato with the Tailed Beast Ball, but it reaches Minato teleports the blast away from the village. The shinobi then teleports to Minato side and engages him in battle, instead of fighting Minato teleports away from the village to a random part of the forest. The unknown shinobi is surprised by this action, after analysing his abilities, Minato questions and asks whether the shinobi was Madara Uchiha. Giving no definite answer, the shinobi attacked Minato both using their respective space–time techniques to avoid capture. During the struggle, Minato throws his special kunai at Tobi, which the latter allowed to phase through his head, and just as it did, Minato teleported right above his opponent, and landed a timely Rasengan in his back, severely injuring him.

A bewildered and struggling the shinobi tries to escape, but Minato, having placed his Flying Thunder God Technique seal on his body as well after his attack, teleported to his location, and placed another seal on the shinobi, releasing the Nine-Tails from his control. Proclaiming that Minato truly deserved his title of Hokage for this feat, the shinobi teleported away, promising that the Nine-Tails would once again be his.

 **Konoha fighting the beast.**

Despite no longer being under the shinobi's control, the genjutsu still had a slight effect clouding the nine tails mind, causing the Nine-Tails to continue its rampage of Konoha. However, it was soon pushed outside of Konoha's premises by the village's shinobi. Hiruzen and other shinobi continued their attack on the beast, trying to push it back further.

Minato returned to the village and was mortified at the destruction the beast had caused. Just as the Nine-Tails was about to fire another Tailed Beast Ball at Konoha, Minato summoned Gamabunta to hold off the Nine-Tails for the moment. Minato then managed to teleport himself and the beast away from the village and to his safe-house, letting the blast detonate without any casualties. He retrieved his wife and children before the ball detonated over the safe house they were in. However, for various reasons including that death would not stop the Nine-Tails, and not wanting his wife to die, or leave Konoha without such a valuable war deterrent, Minato decided seal the beast within his son using the Eight Trigrams Seal. He did this without consulting Kushina at all, after dropping the semi-conscious Kushina in their home in the village he took Naruto to seal the beast. Setting the preparations Minato used the dead demon summoning jutsu to summon the Shinigami for aid with the arrival of the Shinigami Minato used a live ROOT ANBU member as a sacrifice so he wouldn't die the Shinigami then proceeded to seal the beast inside of Naruto.

Before returning home with Naruto before his wife awakens he heads to the council chambers where no doubt all the members are waiting arriving they all seem to give their reports to Minato who at the end reveals Naruto's Jinchuuriki status to them which causes an uproar with the civilians calling for his death.

 **Later at the Hokage's home**

A couple of hours after the completed sealing Minato entered the triplets' nursery room and placed appearance altering seals upon them to make them look more like him instead of their mother Kushina, who had raven black hair with natural red highlights that flowed down to her mid back with two thin strands of hair framing her round face, her eyes were a brilliant purple colour, she had a cute little nose and natural full pouty lips. She was around 5'8 in height with long beautiful legs which connected a large perky round ass, she had a flat stomach which led to impressive DD bust and to top it porcelain white skin that was unblemished. Seeing his work done Minato walked back to his room and stealthily applied a seal that would alter Kushina's memory slightly so she would think that was what her children look like, when she awoke in the morning, _'I know you will never understand you stupid woman but what I am doing is for the good of the village, I must admit setting this all up you falling in love with me and so on was a lot easier than we anticipated_.'

The next day everything went smoothly.

Later in the Hokage office minato is sitting behind his desk filling in some paperwork when he feels the presence of his sensei Jiraiya and the War hawk Danzo both were hidden in the shadows of the office so as not to be seen.

"Is it done" asked Danzo in his usual gravelly voice, as he stared at Minato with his one eye.

Minato smirked evilly "I did it while they were asleep last night they are none the wiser" he stated from his seated position with his hands clasped together in front of his face.

"The plan is on track in five years is when the next stage begins… do not screw this up Minato" stated an oddly serious Jiraiya from within the shadowy depth.

"As long as you two keep your end of the bargain everything will work out" shot back Minato. With that last statement the two men disappeared from the office not leaving a trace of them being there.

Little did they know was that Kyuubi well she watched everything Minato did to her host and she quite frankly was pissed, so she recorded it for when her container visited her in the future. **"I will have my revenge Namikaze just you wait I will have it"** growled out the Kyuubi.

The next five years were uneventful for the Hokage and his 'family' they all went about their lives none the wiser well in Kushina's case it did three months after the triplets were born she was forced back into shinobi service and was on constant missions for the village, so she wasn't able to be around that much for children and that was killing her more than anyone would know. The Hokage on the other hand hired babysitters for while he was at work, when the children turned 2 he set the babysitters with strict orders make Naruto Uzumaki snap more than he already had.

What Minato forgot was the Uzumaki family was a dark and what you would call boarder line insane group of people it was just in their nature to be that way Naruto wasn't overly special in that regard hell Akio and Nayoko were just as dark and insane as their mother who was a full blood Uzumaki. Anyway the babysitters were instructed to attack the child little by little mentally from the age of two till the age of five to make him unstable enough to place him in the leaf shinobi mental institute (L.S.M.I.) where he would be incarcerated for well the length of his natural life.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

During the triplets short five years they were all close to each other literally inseparable with each other, even though they were young the two girls could see that their brother was not in a good head space and it had gotten worse when they turned two. Deciding they wanted a drink the two girls left a little note for their brother who was in the shower saying they were down stairs getting half way down the steps they heard shouting coming from the family room, deciding to stay there and listen to what their Mother and Father were talking about.

In the family room Kushina was standing up staring straight at her husband who at that point was royally pissed off at.

"Look Kushina you have listen Naruto isn't right in the head he randomly giggles to himself he is unusually dark and sadistic for his age and has some wired fetish for the darkness and blood, hell I even the other week had him tested by a psychologist in the hospital when I took them for their six monthly check up, the women told me afterwards he was what she would class as clinically insane. We have to send him to L.S.M.I as it states in the village laws" said Minato showing huge amounts of sorrow but on the inside was congratulating himself on a good performance, but when he saw Kushina about to burst he readied his memory seal that he was going to place on her if she started refusing.

"MINATO! I DON'T CARE FOR SOME VILLAGE RULE MY BABY WILL NOT BE PLACED IN AN INSTITUTION." Screamed Kushina as she started to tear up. Sighing to himself minato thought _'hoped it never came to me doing this but…"_ jumping from his seated position Minato slapped his false memory seal on her for head and pumped some chakra into to activate. Not a minute later Kushina sat down and stared into space seeing as her memory was recently replaced with her agreeing with her husband to place Naruto in the institute.

Nayoko and Akio after catching snippets of the conversation only heard something about village laws, blood fetish and six monthly check up. Then they heard something about an institution. Deciding it wasn't important they went to the kitchen and got their drinks.

Naruto had just gotten out of the shower and was getting changed into his full black clothing of shorts, shirt and sandals. Seeing the note he goes down stairs and plays with his sisters. While for some odd reason Kushina walks upstairs to her room and doesn't leave for the rest of the day.

 **Later that night**

Out of the triplets the girls decided to go to bed as they were feeling tired Naruto was about follow when Minato called and asked for him to stay back a minute.

Walking up to his father he was about to ask what he wanted when all of a sudden darkness claimed him as he was knocked out by a ROOT ANBU agent, smirking Minato orders the ANBU to tie him up and gag him before he regains consciousness.

Quickly and silently running up stairs Minato goes into each of the girl's room and places the same seal upon them as Kushina accept theirs is waving good bye as he is taken off somewhere. Making sure everything is in order Minato leaves the room and collects up Naruto's prone form and Shun shins to the LSMI to drop off Naruto.

Arriving at the front desk he is immediately greeted by the head psychologist in the institute, without saying a word as he had already been briefed on everything Minato leaves the institute.

Heading down numerous hall ways the head psychologist unties Naruto and removes the gag and places him on his new cot in the corner of a plain white room. Which had a toilet and a sink in one corner and a door with one window and a little slide door to allow in food other than that it was completely empty. Leaving the child the doctor closes and lock the door of what will be Naruto's cell for the next ten years.

 **In the Hokage office**

In the same positions as five years ago were three figures the eldest spoke "the plan is complete now we don't have to worry about the child losing control of the demon well done, as well it should be easy to manipulate your girls into marrying Sasuke Uchiha when we order Itachi move on with the plan" all the figures then stared at each other and vanished soon after.

 **In the LSMI the next morning**

Opening his eyes slightly he is assaulted by an unimaginably bright light closing his eyes young Naruto thinks _'argh… what hit me and where the hell am I'_ sitting up and letting his eyes adjust to the light he sees a plain white room wondering what the hell is going on Naruto is about to voice his thoughts when he feels a tug in his head, which makes him look round curiously, then he feels it again only stronger then he blacks out again.

 **In his mindscape**

waking up after having the weird sensation of falling Naruto looks around and notices that he is in what he would class a sewer with red and blue pipes running along the walls _'what the hell where am I this is so confusing right now'_ thought Naruto deciding he had nothing better to do he started walking around exploring the various corridors and empty spaces that were around. Rounding a corner he saw a faint glow coming from a room letting his curiosity get the better of him he walked right on in only to find a large cavern like room, looking on the far wall he then saw the biggest set of gates in the history of well ever. Walking closer he calls out "H-hello is anybody there" he asks shyly. Then as if on que two big blood red slitted eyes open followed by a booming yet oddly feminine and motherly tone **"so my container has arrived at last, I must say I wasn't expecting you for maybe another five years at least"**

Having no idea who or what is in front of him Naruto asks bluntly "WHO the HECK are YOU, where are we and why are you and me here" he states showing his impatience and while hard to believe what little bloodlust he had (remember Fetish for all things blood and dark related almost vampire-ish) the large being giggles **"to answer your questions in order my little kittling my name is Kyuubi, but you can call me mother, aunty or sister your choice, we are currently in your mindscape because… well honestly I have no clue yet how you got here but I am here because I was sealed into you on the day of your birth for something that should never of happened, '** _ **that and I was being controlled but I'll tell him in a few years'**_

Now that sent Naruto through a loop he was in his mind he was talking to the Kyuubi that claimed he could call her mother, sister or aunty he would have to ask what she meant by that later on, and that it was sealed inside of him. Sighing in slight frustration he nods then gains and odd look on his face that was a mix between insane, bloodthirsty, sinister and sadistic which kind of gave Kyuubi shivers down her spine but smirked _**'this could be very interesting indeed especially when he unlocks the darkness and blood release, I wonder if he will be willing to give me access to his senses'**_ Kyuubi internally mused to herself before speaking **"hey Naruto-dear I have been stuck in here for five years mind letting me have access to your senses so I can touch, smell and taste again.**

Naruto with the same look just shrugged and said sure he wasn't fussed and thought _'can't be anything wrong with giving her access to my senses'_ he also went one step further and changed the scenery slightly to that of a dim torch lit palace throne room with two thrones, when sitting on the thrones and looking out was an endless walkway lined with grey monolithic columns.

After changing the scenery he took a seat in one of the thrones and looked at Kyuubi and asked "there is one thing that has been bugging me for a while know is why do me and my sisters look nothing like mother but like perfect little copies of my 'father'" asked Naruto.

Sighing to herself Kyuubi spoke **"Kit I need you to watch this carefully because what I will show you may shock you."** Kyuubi then showed Naruto certain events that he was present at by may not have noticed like his appearance sealing just after he was born along with his sisters, he then saw other acts that his father committed that was to try and slowly exclude Naruto from family events and things like that and knocking him out and incarcerating him within the institution.

Once he saw the memory recording he howled in rage of everything this one single event knowing of finding out what his father did finally threw Naruto off the deep end once screaming in anger he started to giggle a little not a friendly giggle no this giggle was void of all emotion, getting himself under control Naruto spoke just above a whisper "can you take the seal off me." He asked Kyuubi.

" **If I focus some youki on your forehead where the seal is placed my chakra should be potent enough to make the seal disintegrate freeing you completely from this shell"** said Kyuubi as she thought about it for a second, before nodding her head. Just as she nodded her head he asked something that he was dreading to "Did my mother agree to this and what about my sisters, please tell me you know something" Naruto pleaded to her. Seeing one of the three children she practically helped Kushina raise in the womb brake down, become insane and be locked up in the institution and then start to beg if she knew anything was too much sighing she spoke **"Naruto-kun your mother would never agree to this, while you were in the shower the other night I was interested in what was going on outside and using what little freedom I had I directed some of my chakra to your ears through the seal and was able to hear your mother and father talking about this your mother was completely against the idea of you being put here, so the only thing I can think of is that he placed a memory seal on your mother and sisters to stop them asking for you or making them agree with his decision"**

"Thank you for telling me that" said Naruto sincerely before gaining a mad glint in his eyes and an insane smirk upon his face continued "mother told us that we gained her bloodline of the darkness style and if we are lucky the blood style, I want you to help me train these as well as my Taijutsu, so that for when I leave here I can take my revenge on Namikaze kuku kuku" he said with a creepy laugh at the end that would make Orochimaru shiver in fear. Hearing his proposal Kyuubi gave a fanged smile and started **"my little kittling it w** ould be a pleasure" said Kyuubi in flash of bright light and losing her demonic voice in the process, when the light faded into nothing standing in front of him was Kyuubi she had red long wavy loose corkscrew hair with black streaks in it the inverse of Kushina she had the same blood red slitted eyes, pouty lips, and button nose. She had well-endowed chest area sporting a perky tight set of FF-cup breasts, and toned stomach, round plump bum and mile long legs, her skin was a light mocha colour. Covering this all up was a black leather leotard without the sides and a large diamond shape showing off her cleavage and stomach it also didn't cover much of her rear either pretty much looking like a thong. She also had thigh high leather boots on as well all in all her outfit didn't leave much to the imagination. Naruto for his part at seeing her went from being creepy insane Naruto to childlike Naruto and run over from his throne and shouted Oba-chan and flung himself into her arms hugging him she happily sighed. Naruto for his part had the same problem he has with his mother when they hug, his head ended up between her breasts and start not being able to breathe easily after a minute of hugging Kyuubi let go stepped back and said "dear I will remove the seal now that you have given me more freedom hold on we will have the real you any second now"

 **A.N his appearance now doesn't really matter but I will explain what he looks like when he leaves the institution then you will just have to imagine a chibi version of that.**

With Naruto now being unsealed Kyuubi smirked much like Naruto did before and said "Kit let's begin your training"…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **His ten years of incarceration.**

 **Year 1:** My first year of incarceration was interesting to say the least, after my first meeting with the head of the institution, he practically ordered me to write all my experiences down on paper. Thinking about it was a fun meeting anyways where was I yeah over the year in my mindscape Kyuubi Oba-chan taught me maths, reading, calligraphy and basic science stuff along with the history of all the different clans and bloodlines in the elemental nations as well as their geography, she would also teach me about chakra and the different styles of fighting. While this was going on outside all it looked like was meditating sitting in the middle of the room it was good my chakra flow calmed down and gained a little control over it. Kyuubi Oba-chan says that next year we are going to continue with all the theory lessons but add in strategy and a little politics as well as learning the transformation, substitution and because of my chakra capacity the darkness clone and blood clone from my bloodline which from what she said sends back their memories to me but are also much harder to kill than a normal or shadow clone. I also celebrated my birthday… by myself but I figured that since mum and my sisters were being controlled by Namikaze I wouldn't be getting any visitors I hoped that someone may come maybe even kitty-chan but she's an ANBU and the Hokage has probably done something to stop her from visiting. It's not all bad though foods good once you get pass how it looks, Oba-chan is really caring she sometimes sings me to sleep or tells me stories about the old days it is really cool, I can't help but smile every time I think about you mum, Akio, Nayoko and Kitty-chan your faces and smiles are what are going to help me survive this place…. Got to stop someone's coming can't let them find what I am writing.

 **Year 2:** This year went in much the same way as last year learning the stuff Oba-chan teaches me, half way through the year I mastered the transformation, substation and dark and blood clones to the point of not needing any hand seals which she said was impressive but she put it down to me being such a good student, anyway she has had me learn the dark style: hells darkness. It's such a cool jutsu depending on the chakra amount I use it makes the entire room or areas covered in darkness and because of my bloodline I become one with the darkness, hearing, smell and sight are all rendered useless in this jutsu which is great. Oba-chan said she wouldn't teach me another jutsu until I can do this one with one or less hand seals. Also Oba-chan has started me in my clan Taijutsu that revolves around quick and powerful strike and always trying to avoid direct confrontation, Hehehe kind of ignored the last part of avoid confrontation and tweaked it with Oba-chan so now I don't need to, I'm insane for a reason. Anyway my second birthday was spent alone in this stark room which is still depressing but I understand the reasons behind it all, in my spare time I started writing letters to mum and my sisters and kitty-chan, kind of saddening that I might never see them again oh well, but I still keep remembering their smiles.

 **Year 3 & 4: **Not much difference from the previous two years other than moving onto basic sealing techniques, and learning the jutsu blood style: blood whips, by manipulating my blood with chakra I can extend the blood from my fingertips creating ten foot long whips, it was hard at first but now I can extend them from all my fingers and change the thickness of them. Another technique I got to learn was dark style: shadow hounds dependant on chakra usage I create shadowy hounds the size of a fully grown wolf that attack anything I tell them to. My Taijutsu is also progressing quite well as well and yeah oh yeah I am starting to learn some sword styles but it is kinda hard when in my mindscape and imagining a sword, that reminds me will have to ask Oba-chan if I can create a sword using my blood or the darkness. The only problem being in a white room you lose track of time so I can only assume that right now I am nine years old right now but that doesn't really matter. Heh till next time.

 **Year 5:** this year was interesting other than learning I can manipulate other peoples blood, I don't know the time or the date but the hokage arrived with Jiraiya of the Sannins and some ROOT ANBU they placed me in chains while I was forcibly made to kneel in the middle of the room, they then attached the collar and chain around my neck to the back wall making it so I could tilt my head forward a little when I want sleep, in my kneeling position they chained around my calves to the ground tight enough I couldn't move but not so I would lose circulation lastly they chained my arms to the walls either side of the room with a little slack so I could move them a little but not much, then the hokage and the Sannins started writing seals on the chains on my arms when finished they were then I realised weight seals he then walked to the back wall and put up a chakra drainage seal up but it didn't do much to my monstrous reserves but I didn't care all I cared about at that moment was wiping that smug grin off the Hokage's face but for obvious reasons I couldn't, the rest of the year was uneventful only being able to meditate and practice my jutsu without hand seals, I kept my Taijutsu up in my mindscape, it wasn't until later that I realised that the muscles in my arms were repeatedly ripping and reforming making them stronger and more durable to, the only reason I can think this happened was that the fat bastard caught me and ratted me out to the hokage. My blood manipulation has gotten to the point that I can control the strand of blood that is writing this, Oba-chan is still teaching and training me and making sure my muscles don't break down too much, she was also very upset when I was chained and is now more caring than ever which is nice, I still remember you're smiles.

 **Year 6, 7, 8 & 9: ** these last four years much the same as the fifth year of my incarceration in the institute except that one event around my seventh year here the hokage came again with that same irritating smug grin and the same people Jiraiya and the ROOT ANBU in tow, unchaining me they dragged me over to the wall and walked up it about half way up they put around my waist a chain and connected it to the wall they then bound my arm spread full length either side of me they then strapped my legs together and chained them to the wall as well and just add to it they out a leather strap around my forehead so I couldn't move, that was then when they started adding more bindings to what I already had by the time they had finished I was pretty much in a crucified style hung halfway up the wall glaring daggers out at the hokage who then said to me _'now you will never be free to corrupt the world with your insanity you hell spawn'_ he then turned his back to me and started walking out that was when I started to laugh no it was a giggle a sinister one as well it slowly progressed into full blown laugh that sent shivers down the backs of everyone in the institution, you know what the idiot said when I slowly stopped laughing at him he asked what was so funny I just replied _'I know everything and if you think these bonds can keep me forever think again Hokage sama'_ I said it with so much venom hate filled insanity that the ROOT with all their emotional training took a slight step back in fear. At this point the silly little hokage left with his minions as the door closed I let loose and insane laugh that from what Oba-chan said lasted hours and that the people of the leaf didn't get much sleep that night in fear of someone coming after them. Like always my birthdays were lonely but oba-chan was there and mum, Akio, Nayoko and kitty-chan within my heart.

 **Year 10:** My tenth year here in the institute and my 4th hanging from the wall like some dammed trophy which thinking about is kind of funny in a way anyway like the last nine years I kept practicing seal-less jutsu with lots of success even getting to the point I learn the hand seals in my mindscape and practice a few times to get a feel for the chakra and how it moulds and flows and bam try it for a couple days outside hanging and the jutsu works pretty well to, my other learning has gone well since Oba-chan has drilled my studies into me over the last ten years my sealing is according to Oba-chan nearly as good as mama's which I am happy about in my mind I managed to create a sword of blood but the darkness was too hard to manipulate anyway continuing on that vain my last birthday was interesting…

' _Hey Oba-chan someone is coming to our door…'_ thought Naruto as he let go of his blood that he was manipulating, _**"now my little kittling this person doesn't seem to hold any negative emotions for you… but let's wait and see"**_ replied Kyuubi from one of the thrones she was sat on.

 **About two hours before.**

We see Kushina carrying her three year old baby boy Tetsuya that reminded her of her eldest son so much, just behind her were her two daughters both had taken after their father blonde hair and blue eyes their bodies however, in the ripe age of 15 inherited her body as well but at this point in time on smaller proportions. At this point she was going to see the old third hokage at his home seeing as though he was all by himself after the nine tails incident so every now and then she would visit with the kids when she first turned up around ten years ago, the old sarutobi wondered where Naruto was but Kushina for the life of her couldn't tell him but minato said he disappeared somewhere but that was all he would say, getting knocked out of her thoughts when Tetsuya tugged on her shirt and said "Mum we are here at Grandpa's house" said Tetsuya innocently.

Kushina smiled at her son and nodded she was about to knock when the wizened sarutobi open the door smiling at them and ushering them in while welcoming them in. he then led them to the living room where the tea was set out seeing Konohamaru outside who was the same age as Tetsuya he turned to Kushina "would little Tetsu-kun like to go play with Kon outside while us four talk and catch up" nodding her head Kushina placed Tetsuya down and told him to go play outside which he happily obliged to. With him gone Sarutobi sighed and thought of another little Uzumaki that had disappeared ten years ago shaking his of those thoughts he smiled and looked at Kushina and her daughters Akio the eldest one and Nayoko the younger one by 30 seconds he asked how they were doing and the such like he then asked if the girls were looking forward to graduating the academy in a couple of days, they both nodded their head that were looking forward to it. The girls then asked if he could tell them a story from the days he was a student to the first and second hokage and Mito Uzumaki their Great, great grandaunt. Sarutobi happily went into a story about the good old days as he was doing so he saw a seal appear pulsing a light blue and then disappearing again.

Getting curious he told Kushina to hold still a second holding the ram sign sarutobi said sealing art: release and placed his hand on her forehead causing a light to appear when the light disappeared Kushina remembered the night Naruto disappeared and what minato did to her standing bolt straight she said announced "I NEED TO SAVE MY BABY FROM THE INSTITUTION", before she could bolt out the door Sarutobi grabbed her hand and told her to sit and said "Kushina we need to see if any of the children have any seals placed on them cause the one on you was a memory suppression seal" said Sarutobi with a commanding voice, Kushina whose eyes widened looked at her daughters before letting her Uzumaki blood kick in scanned them for seals and found two on them, growling she released both seals only for them to have their hair change to the same as hers black and red and eyes change to the same deep ruby red as hers as well other than that nothing else except for the fact they remembered their older brother and started to cry holding each other and asking where he disappeared off to.

Looking at sarutobi Kushina asked if he could check Tetsuya for any seals. When he went she wrapped them up and told them everything that had happened from what she could remember that is when she finished let's say we have three very pissed off Uzumaki women not a good thing when they are predisposed to being border line insane and dark naturally, when Sarutobi came back he was holding a sleeping Tetsuya in his arms and said "he had a seal that supressed what his hair looked like, sighing Kushina asked if they could leave Tetsuya here while they went to the institution to get Naruto back with his insanity hopefully intact. Smiling Sarutobi agreed but said "think about this first he has been locked up for ten years now you might not be the people he will want to see at this point in time let me speak to him first and find out if he blames you guys for what has happened okay" said the Elder in a firm tone befitting a war veteran.

Sighing the three Uzumaki nodded in defeat knowing he was right about it all. Putting down Tetsuya. They all headed to the institution to free their Brother/ Son and surrogate grandson.

At the door of Naruto's cell after Kushina had to beat the receptionist to a pulp for refusing to tell them Sarutobi slowly opened the door only to be assaulted by a fit of insane laughter from the occupant within. This laughter reached the ears of the three women and they nearly burst into tears at it. But then he spoke…

With Naruto when the door opened he saw Hiruzen Sarutobi his Jiji walk in and he started to laugh insanely while casting the hells darkness over himself so he couldn't see him, "Hehehe HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Monkey Jiji long time no see, how did you get my location from the bastard Hokage" said Naruto from the infinite darkness he was in making it all the more off putting.

Sarutobi wasn't hokage for nothing said with authority "Naruto drop the jutsu and show yourself and the Hokage didn't tell me." Naruto who still had a mad grin on his face dropped the Jutsu showing Sarutobi his prison on the wall, ignoring the look of outrage, anger and shock Naruto spoke "strange he said no one knew accept himself, your student the toad and Danzo. Even stranger the only other person according to Aunty was my mother but she had her memories sealed by the bastard the night I was taken possibly the same with my sisters they also have an appearance seal on them like I did but I got rid of it thanks to Aunty."

Sarutobi was curious as to who his aunty is but filed it away for later, he then growled at the names and said "What if I said your mother, sisters and baby brother were all unsealed what would you do then" asked Sarutobi hoping Naruto wasn't lost to them.

Laughing again for a few minutes calmed down and said "I would hug the person and pay them a huge wad of ryo if they were male same thing for a woman probably kiss them instead, and go searching for them and tell them how much I missed them all move to the dark palace Great, great grand aunties place and do anything in my power to kill the people responsible for this entire mess." Said Naruto as he looked at the ground and began to sob uncontrollably, Kyuubi watched on with a smile as she may have forgotten to tell him that his mother and sisters were right outside the cell listening. As he was crying Kushina, Akio and Nayoko came into the room only to gasp in shock at how their brother/son was being imprisoned. Hearing the new sound he looked up to see his mother and sisters in front of him he hesitantly asked "M-mum, Akio-chan, Nayoko-chan is that you" they smiled and nodded at him warming his heart that had gone cold over the last ten years, the Uzumaki women then ran up the wall and started undoing the chains and other bindings until he was completely free he dropped to the ground using chakra to cushion his fall, his family members followed suit surprised he could do that he grinned madly seeing there looks and said "I'll tell you later, Hey Jiji by the bed your sitting on underneath the mattress is some writings could you grab them" said Naruto to the man, sarutobi nodded and did so. While that happened Kushina, Akio and Nayoko took in their brother/sons appearance he had very pale skin almost ivory, the same black and red hair as them with one bang covering his left eye, the sides of his head were cut short and the hair on top and at the back just went wild mainly spiking up in all directions his hair also reached mid back as well his eyes were intriguing gone were the blues that the seal caused, his eyes were similar to theirs but different instead of a black pupil his was pink they then took in the rest of his body he was reasonably tall around 5'11 slightly taller than Kushina, he had a well-toned stomach somehow, defined muscular arms but not bulky, his clothing was interesting of something akin to black leather pants with black closed toe sandals, on his top half he wore what looked like two leather straps in a cross shape and that was it. He had two bracelets that were blood red on his right wrist, a piercing under his bottom lip and four ring piercings on his right ear and one eyebrow piercing. Just then the man Naruto over the year's dubbed Fat bastard came running in "OI where do you think you're going" he said.

Naruto on the other hand grinned evilly and said "Tell me you fat bastard… are you afraid of the dark", the man for his part said "what are you talking about"

Naruto didn't respond all that happened was that everything went dark very quickly followed by screams of pain and terror filling the air. Kushina for her just giggled which if seen Akio asked "what's funny mama" Kushina giggled again "he mastered that jutsu to such an extent he doesn't need hand signs or words that and by the sounds of things he is torturing the man now, he's even better than me at that jutsu I still need one hand sign and words." Akio if you could see her made an O face. Just as Kushina finished what she said the darkness evaporated leaving a corpse of man who looked like he had been flayed they also noticed that the man's arms and legs were unattached to anything but they also noticed Naruto was nowhere to be seen "what the hell where did he go" said a frustrated Nayoko, just then they heard a giggle from Sarutobi who they looked at only to see him point behind them, as they were about to turn around three blood whips wrapped around their waists and tugged them into Naruto's embrace, at that point Kushina looked down and saw the blood whip and smirked before saying "so the blood style of our clan as well anything else we should know Sochi-kun" she purred out making him shiver slightly but at that same moment Akio, Nayoko and Kyuubi all thought the same thing _'is she flirting with nii/oi-kun'_

Deciding he had enough of being in the cell Naruto asked if they could lead the way out.

 **Outside the institute**

Naruto sucks in his first lung full of fresh air in 10 years, smiling he turns around and says "well I'm going to the dark palace seeing as that is where I will be living from now on and I assume now that you know the truth you will be moving to the palace as well" not giving them time to answer starts again "good, brilliant let's get moving" he all but shouted and was about to take off when Kushina grabbed him by the ear dragging him back "ow what hell no fair leme go" he whined childishly.

Sighing Kushina spoke "thank you lord Sarutobi for what you have done but I ask of one more thing would you mind picking up Tetsuya kun and bringing him to the palace" the old sarutobi smiled and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, turning to her insane son she spoke with a glare "you young man are not leaving my sight got that." Naruto started to sweat bullets when she finished and thought _'man she's scarier than you Oba-chan'_ stuttered Naruto, Kyuubi for her part humped and replied _**"that's because I can't do you harm in this thrice dammed seal other than shout and hopefully give you a head ache"**_ Naruto just paled at the thought of it.

Naruto nodded his head in defeat at what Kushina said, smiling she turned to her other children who were giggling at their brothers demise of catching their mothers ire they stopped when she turned to them, Kushina then spoke "Akio go home and seal all our stuff including the Uzumaki scrolls in the library and Nayoko can you go and find Tsume-chan and Mikoto-chan for me and tell them to meet me at the palace they will understand" the two girls nodded and ran to do their appointed tasks.

Turning back to Naruto who was still massaging his ear heard him grumble "any harder and me ear would have come off dam gorilla hands" he then looked up when he felt some killer intent (KI) and blood lust in the air and went an even paler shade of white than he already was due to being locked up for ten years. Thinking quickly he hugged Kushina and apologised for whatever he did when he felt the KI and blood lust disappear he sighed and thought _'smooth Naruto smooth'_.

Grabbing his hand Kushina led Naruto through the village letting him get accustomed to everything after about an hour of walking around the village, only to hear the villagers whisper as they semi recognise the boy walking next to Kushina.

Kushina led Naruto to the dark palace only to see around 20 ROOT ANBU looking around the grounds trying to find a way into the palace proper, growling Naruto and Kushina got ready to take out half while possible trying to catch some of them in the process, Naruto deciding to in his words "FUCK stealth" ran through some hand signs and said **dark style: shadow hounds** jutsu as he said that 10 properly large hounds appeared the top of their backs around the 5'4 mark mentally ordering the hounds they took off to attempt to catch some of them. Naruto then manipulated his blood making ten whips one from each finger Kushina withdrew her sword. The ROOT who heard the barking of the hounds looked up to see Naruto and Kushina in front of them, leaving the shadow hounds to capture their prey Naruto took five of the remaining ten and Kushina the other five Naruto threw out his whips and grabbed the five ROOT around there necks and slowly started to manipulate the **blood whips** so it would choke the ROOT to death, Kushina simply went at it with her sword hacking and stabbing whoever got in her way, the thing that scared the ROOT the most was the insane smile both had plastered across their faces and that's saying something ROOT emotionless droids hard to get a reaction. By the time Kushina finished she turned to see Naruto still slowly cutting off the air to the root shinobi sighing she shouted "NARUTO STOP PLAYING ALREADY WOULD YOU" Naruto turned smiled and nodded in response and tugged on the whips breaking their necks in the process. Smiling at his handiwork he and Kushina walk around the corner to find 3 dead ROOT members and 7 alive ones being guarded by the 10 hounds Kushina looks at Naruto and asks "what are you planning to do with them" she asks curiously. Naruto smiles and says "according to Oba-chan all the ROOT members have a jiujutsu on their tongues that stops them from saying things about their leader by destroying their brains and killing them. What I was hoping was you could remove the seals then we make them swear loyalty to us and bam instant security guards while we are out on missions." Said Naruto with a smile on pointing to one of the ROOT one of the hounds drags said shinobi over to them.

Reaching down Naruto removes the mask to see a girl no older than 10 sitting their sighing he crouches down and speaks, "do you like Danzo nod for yes shake for no."

All he got was a shake of the head, nodding to himself Naruto asks again "where are your parents"

The girl replied in a voice devoid of emotion "Someone killed them then that same night Danzo took me in"

Hearing this Naruto asked "do you want that seal removed do you want… freedom" he asked so that everyone heard.

The girl smiled a really bad creepy smile that Naruto laughed at for a second before grinning and saying "I take that as a yes", she just nodded and then stuck her tongue out to show them the seal.

Kushina smiled at the sight _'he may be insane but he is Uzumaki insane when on the field of battle and when people anger him but he has a heart of gold if this scene is anything to go by'_ thought Kushina noticing her tongue she inspected the seal and then mutter something that no one heard she then pulled out a pot of ink and a brush and started drawing a seal over the old one and then touching with her finger poured some chakra into it and then watched as her seal and the old one disappeared into nothing. Smiling down at the girl who sat there patiently said "the seal has been removed sweetie come stand over hear while we look about talking to the other six" nodding the girl hugged Kushina quickly then stood to one side. In the end the other six ROOT were all new initiates to ROOT and all asked to have the seal removed so they would be free? Once done Kushina and Naruto turned and looked at the seven young shinobi with Kushina speaking "we have freed you, you are welcome to stay here at the palace, but if you stay you will act as guards and keep anyone out that has not been invited especially when we are out on mission, we will of course pay you weekly wages which are yours to do with as you see fit." She finished all seven of them went to one knee while one stepped forward surprisingly the little girl from before and she spoke "we would like to stay and guard our new home and masters" Naruto and Kushina just smiled at them and led them inside.

When Nayoko arrived she was let in by the new gate guards with no problem entering the palace foyer she looked around awed it was huge looking to her left was a large spiralling staircase that disappeared around the corner walking forward she entered the living room where she saw her brother lounging on a Victorian style red leather couch while their mother sat like a proper lady on a love seat talking to Naruto while sipping her tea, she also saw her sister Akio over by one of the book shelves scanning an old manuscript of Mito's and was Tetsuya was sitting next to Kushina staring at his brother in awe while asking random questions during the conversation. Taking a look at the room she saw a massive fireplace and a couple of large book cases on the walls as well as a grand piano Naruto then says "I'm going out I'll be back later I need to… find someone" standing up he turned and saw his sister Nayoko their smiling he bought her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead before disappearing leaving a black wisp where he stood. Walking over to her mother she poured herself a cup of tea and sat down where Naruto used to be before saying "Mikoto-chan and Tsume-chan said they would be over around seven just after Tetsuya-kun has been put to bed" she said softly while taking a sip of her drink. Kushina just nodded and they sat in silence.

 **With Naruto** __

Walking out the front gate of the palace he headed for his secret spot that his ANBU guard Neko or as he used to call her kitty-chan would take him sometimes bringing up a mental picture of it he sighed remembering the water fall that emptied out into a natural hot spring surrounded by forest with a family of foxes living close by that he would often play with while Neko would sit and laugh at his antics and sometimes join in, he then remembered one time it was his Kitty-chan birthday, he remembered being so excited even going as far to get his mother to seal his gift in a scroll, then leading his kitty-chan to their secret spot he pulled out the scroll and said happy birthday as he gave it to her. He then chuckled at how speechless she became when she unsealed the scroll reveal a rather large plush two tails cat demon. Then she laughed and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then he remember that night both lying next to each other watching the stars, then her soft angelic voice singing as he drifted off to sleep:

Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green

When I am queen, dilly, dilly, you shall be king

Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?

'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly that told me so

Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work

Some to the plough, dilly, dilly, some to the fork

Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to cut corn

While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm

Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue

If you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you

Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, and the lambs play

We shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way

I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing

When I am queen, dilly, dilly, you'll be my king

Who told me so, dilly, dilly, who told me so?

I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so

Smiling to himself as he remembered that night, the clearing came to view as he got closer he heard that oh so familiar angelic singing voice sing that song.

In the clearing moments before was ANBU Neko but going as a civilian so she was there as Yuugao sitting in the middle of the clearing she couldn't help but think of her blonde charge from ten years ago and his sudden disappearance, sighing she sat there and started singing what had become their song they would sing together in private:

Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green

When I am queen, dilly, dilly, you shall be king

Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?

'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly that told me so…

Just as she was about to sing the next verse an oddly familiar yet deeper voice rung out through the clearing:

Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work

Some to the plough, dilly, dilly, some to the fork

Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to cut corn

While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm

As the voice receded and stopped Yuugao jumped and quickly got into a defensive position in case it was an enemy. Just then she noticed the owner of the voice step out of the shadow of the trees and say something she thought she would never hear again "Hello Kitty-chan, long time huh." As he finished he found himself on his back with a kunai at his throat with an extremely mad Yuugao glaring at him "you are not allowed to call me that the only person disappeared 10 years ago" she spat out at him.

Naruto decided to calm the woman and said "11 years ago, on your birthday in the middle of this clearing, I gave you a scroll right…" he asked, all he got was a stiff nod continuing "… in the scroll was a plush of the two tail cat demon, you then laughed, gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek…" pausing he felt the kunai ease in pressure deciding to prove it was him he said "and that night we sat under the stars and as I drifted off to sleep you sang that song and whenever we could after that night we would sing it together remember, and if you still don't believe me look at my stomach while I mould some chakra." Said Naruto hurriedly, he may be insane but he isn't stupid. Yuugao getting off the teenager watched as an, oh so familiar seal appears around his navel. That was it as soon as the seal disappeared Naruto found himself engulfed in a hug with Yuugao crying into his chest and saying "what happened, why did you leave without saying anything, do you know how upset I was after your disappearance."

Naruto gently rubbed her back waiting for her to calm down a bit before speaking "Kitty you remember what my mother told you and the other two about Uzumaki being born practically insane…" look down he saw her nod "well my father from the age of two to five had my other babysitters while you were on missions attack me psychologically pushing me ever closer to actually being clinically insane, when I was five my father if you could even call him that placed memory seals on my mother and sisters before knocking me out with the help of ROOT shinobi they then took me to the L.S.M.I where they locked me up for ten years, during my time there I meet my tenant who I now call Aunty seeing as she sees herself as such since she watched me and my sisters develop in my mother's womb, I trained my bloodline ninjutsu as well as the academy three, I also learned a bit of Tai and Kenjutsu as well but I need a better instructor for that, well anyway after about five years they ended up chaining me to the ground in a kneeling position with my arms spread, but I managed to do my ninjutsu without seals and such like for my hand to hand and sword skills I went into my mindscape which is only accessible to a Jinchuuriki and practiced with Oba-chan…" pausing he looked down at Yuugao who was looking very upset but proud at what he did in his training, continuing he said "after a couple of years training they came back the hokage, Jiraiya and some ROOT they then un-chained me but instead of leaving me alone they carried me halfway up the way the wall and chained me in a crucified position where I stayed hanging until this morning when old Sarutobi released the seal on my mother and sisters and baby brother. Now I am hear telling you about it." Finished Naruto.

Yuugao could only cry some more before saying "I'm so sorry for what happened to you… is there any way I can make it up to you" she asked. Naruto smiled and said "no need for any of that kitty-chan, but if you really want to if I remember correctly you are good with a sword think you could teach me?", Yuugao for her part squealed when he asked that and said she would love to. Lapsing into a comfortable silence Yuugao had to ask the question that had been gnawing away at her when she first realised it was Naruto "hey chibi fox what's with the hair and eyes last time I checked you were a blonde" she said with her voice oozing with curiosity. Naruto just smirked and said "Amazing what you can do with seals especially when said person applies it the same night you are born". Yuugao was smart enough to put two and two together. And said "well you look better this way."

"Yuugao" Naruto looks at her when he says her name with a serious look.

"Yes" she replied.

As she finished he leaned forward and captured her lips with his for a brief couple of seconds before pulling away from her and looking at the ground wondering why he did that. Yuugao on the other hand her mind just went blank for second or two until it rebooted she started to panic think _'what the hell just happened, he kissed me but why granted he is kind of cute and age doesn't matter he hasn't even left the academy yet what do I say, think Yuugao dammit'_

Naruto just sat there with a thoughtful expression thinking of reasons why he did what he just did. Just then he heard Yuugao speak "Why tell me why you did that please." Naruto gaining a soft smile unlike his insane grin said "when I was in the institution thinking about you was one of the things that stopped me from losing myself, and somewhere down the line it turned into love the first thing I did after moving into the dark palace was come looking for you" he said softly which is so out of character for him. Yuugao sat there digesting what she had just heard she to then realised that not only did she become attached to her charge she too fell for him, making up her mind she crawls forward to Naruto who is sitting with his head bowed, gets under and captures his lips in a sensual kiss, taking Naruto by surprise for a second before returning the kiss himself he then rubs his tongue against her lips asking for entry accepting she opens her mouth for him and they start a tongue war which causes Yuugao to moan into his mouth a little, pulling away for air they look at each other before smiling.

Naruto then stands up helping her in the process and wraps his arm around her waist and disappears only leaving a black wisp. Arriving outside the main gate of the palace Naruto nods to the guards who let them in. Walking in the front door of the palace with his arm still around Yuugao's waist he watches her reaction to the palace. Chuckling to himself he then led her into the living room where we can see Kushina lying on the love seat with Tetsuya on her lap attempting to read a book with her help, Akio is now sat cross legged on the floor reading through various manuscripts left by Mito and Nayoko is reading some sheet music and attempting to play the grand piano. Looking at Yuugao he sees her smiling at the scene, doing what Naruto does best he can't contain himself and starts giggling when he hears Tetsuya say fuck instead of fluck, drawing everyone's attention to him, Akio and Nayoko were wide eyed at the fact he had this stunning woman in his arms she had straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. Average height, c cup bust, shapely ass and mile long legs which was covered by a blue skirt that reaches just below her knees and a purple T-shirt with white strappy shoes. All in all they thought she was very pretty and she looked good next to Naruto who was a complete contrast. Kushina on the other hand went into mother mode picking up Tetsuya she walked over to the two and said "Naruto dear, are you going to introduce us to your girlfriend" she said while handing Tetsuya to Naruto who held him in his free arm rested against his hip, gulping he replied "mum you remember Kitty-chan right well her real name is Yuugao Uzuki".

Wriggling out of Naruto's hold Yuugao did a quick curtsy and said "a pleasure to meet you again lady Uzumaki." Smiling Kushina hugged the woman and said "no need to be so formal my dear you can tell me all about how you two got together later but first you wouldn't mind put Tetsu-chan here to bed would you" smiling Yuugao nodded then her and Naruto walked upstairs together to put him down.

Turning to the girls Kushina said "right you two we need to clear some more space and make more tea for when Tsume and Mikoto come round." She finished with a clap as the three set to work.

Up in Tetsuya's new room which he was very excited about like any three year old. After getting to stand still long enough Yuugao helped him into his Pyjamas and carried him to bed while Naruto started looking at some of the toys (insane right) looking up he saw Yuugao glare at him putting the toy down he walked over to them. Yuugao then asked Tetsuya if he would like a lullaby sung or a story. Getting a thinking face on he thought for a second before saying "me want a song" he said enthusiastically. Nodding she looked at Naruto who couldn't think of any then Yuugao literally had a light bulb go off above her head freaking the hell out of the two males, deciding to ask where the light bulbs came from later. Yuugao leaned up a little and whispered what song would be good nodding they both start to sing quietly but don't account for the door being open and their voices carrying downstairs to where Kushina and the girls are welcoming in Tsume and Mikoto who hear them sing the lullaby:

[Hook]  
Sleep baby sleep  
what are you waiting for?  
The morning's on its way  
You know it's only just a dream  
Oh sleep baby sleep  
I lie next to you  
The beauty of this mess is that it brings me close to you

[Verse 1]  
I could be the one to give you all I am  
With a gentle touch and a foolish love  
You could be the one to carry all my troubles away  
With the words you say, all I need to hear so

[Hook]  
Sleep baby sleep  
what are you waiting for?  
The morning's on its way  
you know it's only just a dream  
Oh sleep baby sleep  
I lie next to you  
the beauty of this mess is that it brings me close to you

[Verse 2]  
Ignorance is torture but your love is right  
Tip to tip a gentleman of the night  
Feed my fascination a way our skin likes silk  
And I'm still filled with wonder you could fool me easily so

[Hook]  
Sleep baby sleep  
what are you waiting for?  
The morning's on its way  
you know it's only just a dream  
Oh sleep baby sleep  
I lie next to you  
the beauty of this mess is that it brings me close to you

[Bridge]  
So lay here and press up next to me  
Cause we'll be alright, we'll be alright  
but when we leave I know it's hard  
Cause it's all we know but we'll be alright, we'll be alright, right

[Hook]

Sleep baby sleep  
what are you waiting for?  
The morning's on its way  
you know it's only just a dream  
Oh sleep baby sleep  
I lie next to you  
the beauty of this mess is that it brings me close to you

At the end of the song little Tetsuya is fast asleep, looking at each other they quietly walk out the room downstairs to find Kushina wiping tears from her face while Akio and Nayoko look at their brother thinking _'what the hell no way'_ Mikoto and Tsume are shocked that well it is really Naruto standing in front of them, alive and well.

Sitting down on the couch with Yuugao now sat next to him with her feet and legs draped over his lap while resting her head on his shoulder, Kushina went and sat back down on the love seat Akio and Nayoko sat on another couch and Mikoto chose a comfy looking armchair while Tsume chose the other arm chair. Deciding to speak Kushina said "I have an announcement…" looking round seeing she had everyone's attention continued "… I am going to be leaving Minato for what he has done to this family" seeing Yuugao not confused boiled it down to Naruto already telling her, the triplets weren't all that shocked or bothered if allowed Naruto probably would have started dancing around the room, the girls looked happy at what she said. The only people that were confused were Mikoto and Tsume who looked at her like she had grown a second head and a tail, seeing this Kushina explained the whole thing to them from Naruto's incarceration, to the seals placed on each of them. At the end to say they were beyond pissed would be an understatement and readily agreed with what she was doing.

Turning to Naruto the two women looked at him until Mikoto spoke "uh Naruto-kun do you remember us" asked Mikoto with some concern seeing as this was her best friends son and all. Naruto on the other hand got a look of horror and indignation before retorting "HEY I may be insane and slightly blood crazed in certain activities but I don't have a bad memory, in fact I have a great one Kyuubi was right this is going to suck if every person is going to look at me and ask the same questions gees I mean come on…" his little mini rant lasted all of three minutes before Kushina got annoyed and bonked him on the head to shut him up. He then looked around and said "Hey what the hell did I do" this caused everyone to face palm before Tsume looked at Mikoto before saying quietly but still loud enough for everyone to hear "yep definitely Naruto he did the same when he was five and Kushina reacted the same way it kinda like déjà vu" Mikoto could only agree before bursting out laughing at the look Kushina was sending their way, Akio was rolling around laughing remember exactly what incident Tsume was talking about and Nayoko was giggling away to herself, Naruto didn't know what incident they were talking about and Yuugao was giggling into her hand. After everyone had calmed down Mikoto turned serious and asked "Kushina what is your plan exactly" Kushina just pointed at Naruto who to looked serious and started talking "well what I want is mum for you to retake the Uzumaki seat on the council and oppose the hokage at every turn. And I was hoping you two would be of some help in doing the same unless it hurts your clan that about sums it up oh and we need to do something about the civilians in the council now that I think about it…" turning to Yuugao who was next to him said "I know this may be asking a lot but before the hokage finds out about us you may want to retire from ANBU and become a regular jonin or something cause I won't know what I will do if the hokage sends you on a suicide mission just to spite me." Yuugao just realised that could very well happen to her nodded her head and saying she would file the paperwork tomorrow morning. Mikoto and Tsume both agreed to blocking the hokage at every turn when possible and also agreed the civilians were getting out of hand and too much power. The two women stayed a while longer just to talk and ask Naruto different questions about things and testing him in different areas like maths, science, history, politics, geography and so on and so forth they even asked him to perform the academy three which he did without hand seals which impressed them immensely looking at the time it said 9:00 pm sighing Mikoto and Tsume said they had to go to check on their children and go to bed and they disappeared via shunshin. Seeing that the new couple wanted a little alone time Kushina ushered Akio and Nayoko up the stairs while Naruto led Yuugao to the front door.

Turning to her new boyfriend Yuugao spoke up "I'll resign from ANBU tomorrow morning, oh and what you said today at the clearing and just before was sweet thank you." Leaning up a little and him leaning down met in the middle kissing each other for a minute. Breaking apart Yuugao said three words that would make Naruto extremely happy "I love you" and with that she too disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto closed the door and walked up stairs to his room and fell asleep seconds after his head hit the pillow the first pillow in 4 years.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **The next day**

Naruto was up early simply because he couldn't sleep, deciding to make breakfast and everything ready for his first day of the academy even if he was only going to go for a week, the only reason he was able to go was the fact that he had a spot reserved in the class. Once he got everything sorted he walked over to the grand piano looking at some of the sheet music he put up so he could look at it and started to play Ave Maria softly, Naruto in his spare time would imagine a piano and learn to play it within his mindscape. Enough of that, this was the sight Tetsuya walked on his older brother playing lovely music. Walking over to him Tetsuya climbed onto the piano stool and sat next to his brother as he played the music about half way through Naruto noticed Tetsuya and smiled down at the boy who smiled back. As this was happening Akio and Nayoko came down in their new outfit which sort of resembled that of Kyuubi's but more modest and they were wearing fishnet leggings as well their boots only went to their knees. Naruto for his part started the song again and created a clone that handed Akio and Nayoko the words and started to count them in and conduct them in time with the beat as they started singing Ave Maria. Kushina was next to come down and see all her children gathered round the piano with Naruto playing while the girls were singing one of her grandmother's favourite songs. Looking round Naruto saw that Kushina changed her outfit to a similar outfit as Kyuubi's but not as much cleavage, and she had a long flowing skirt that started on the side of her hip and only covering her backside and the back of her legs she also had thigh high boots on. Tetsuya was in a pair of black Anbu style pants with a back top on and bare foot. Naruto same gear as the day before. When the song finished Kushina clapped and along with some of the ex-ROOT who were coming up from there chambers that were downstairs but a hell of a lot better than what they had with Danzo.

After breakfast the triplets headed for the Academy while Kushina asked one of the female ex-ROOT to watch over Tetsuya while he plays and explores the palace, while she crashes a council meeting.

 **With Yuugao**

Handing in her ANBU resignation to the commander who gives her a curious look but shakes it off and signs her off the ANBU registry and take her mask back. Leaving the tower with her new jonin flak jacket she heads to the Dango pit where her friends Hana inuzuka, Kurenai Yuuhi and Anko Mitarashi are bound to be.

At the dango pit Yuugao walks in and sees her friends walking over she's about to say hi but gets interrupted by Anko "HOLY SHIT, you left ANBU." Kurenai and Hana were also very curious as to why she left ANBU as well, seeing their looks Yuugao sat down ordered some food and sighed before talking.

"Remember ten years ago when I went into that slight depressive slump and wouldn't leave my apartment and I was constantly holding that plush toy" she said looking at the table.

Anko responded "yeah it took us forever get you out of it and tell us, it because the little gaki went missing without a trace, why?" asked Anko getting nods from the other two women at the table.

Yuugao smiled at them and said "well I found him no rather he found me at the clearing I told you about"

"WHAT!" the other three women shouted. "Alright, tell us everything what he looked like and everything else" said Hana, "yeah even the juicy parts as well" said Anko with a grin, while Kurenai sighed and said "Anko, that is none of our business even if it would make a good story."

Hearing this Yuugao knew this was coming and went into flash back mode and told them everything that happened…

 **20 minutes later**

"I don't know whether to be happy or pissed at the moment" said Kurenai to Yuugao.

"That's so romantic and sad as well" said Hana as she scratched the ears of one of her ninken

"That man is just as bad as him controlling people with seals how dare he" said Anko as she put a hand over her curse mark and clenched her other hand into a fist, she also had a look of rage on her face.

"Hey you never told us what he looks like now without that seal on them" said Hana narrowing her eyes at her.

Smiling Yuugao said "where to start his eyes there the most exotic I have ever seen red iris like Kurenai but with a pink pupil that gives off a mysteriousness to him, his hair is like lady Kushina's black with natural red streaks the style is weird his fringe covers his left eye while the sides are cropped short while the top and back are left to grow wild and his hair is nearly the same length as mine. He also has four piercings in his right ear, one under his bottom lip and on his right eyebrow. He doesn't wear a top more like two thick leather straps in a cross shape leaving his semi visible six pack on display and he wears black leather pants that go down to his ankles and black closed toe sandals also on his wrist are the two red bracelets I gave him for his fourth birthday" finished Yuugao with a smile as she looked at her friends only to see Anko and Hana drooling a little and Kurenai was well sitting there smiling and thinking _'dam he must be hot'_ Yuugao seeing this grew a tick mark and said "bad Hana, bad Anko no Pervy thoughts on my boyfriend" saying that snapped them both out of it. Both girls gave a sheepish smile after that they all started just talking about different things and stuff.

 **With Naruto, Akio and Nayoko**

Walking along the road to the academy, Naruto walking in-between his sisters asks "so who's in the class and anyone I should watch out for" he finished mad grin on his face [much like Gaara's during the Chunin exams he sounds like him to]. Nayoko giggles at her brother's antics while Akio sighs and out of nowhere pulls out a folder and starts talking while looking at the folder "this year's graduating class is composed of all the clan heirs, first we have Shikamaru Nara, like any Nara extremely smart but also extremely lazy and likes to say the word troublesome a lot, he know the academy jutsu proficiently and some of his clan jutsu, his Taijutsu is average but is too lazy to do anything and likes to watch clouds…" she paused and looked at Naruto who was thinking about what she said he then spoke "go through all the others I have a semi photographic memory" smiling and nodding her head she continues, "Choji Akimichi, typical Akimichi likes eating, kind hearted, loyal and Shikamarus' best friend he can also perform the academy jutsu, like all Akimichi he is a tank in Taijutsu and knows some clan jutsu, word of warning don't call him fat last person who did that was hospitalised for six months. Moving on we have Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan all round she's useless but has potential, she is a chronic fan girl of Sasuke Uchiha, can do academy jutsu Taijutsu nearly non-existent. Next we have Sasuke Uchiha, typical Uchiha gunning for rookie of the year and this year's heartthrob don't think I need to say anything else. Sakura Haruno, self-proclaimed head of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club good book smarts no Taijutsu basic knowledge of the academy three and quoting Tetsuya-kun who had the pleasure of meeting her eloquently described her as a pink howler monkey that needs a mute button After Sakura we have Kiba inuzuka, brash, hyper, hot headed and loud at the moment sitting in the dead last position of the class, only because he isn't good at theory but like all inuzuka his Taijutsu is high and is proficient at the academy jutsu. Moving again we have shino a typical Aburame you should know what they are like. Now we have an odd ball her name is Hinata Hyuuga but she's the complete opposite of any ordinary Hyuuga she's shy and timid but like her clan is good at Taijutsu and has a pardon from the hokage so she doesn't need to do the jutsu other than that she has a weird obsession with Nayoko chan which we have never figured out why, then you have me and Nayoko chan we are the top equal girls and as you can guess we have the clans bloodline and according to mother we sit at about high genin low Chunin level, the rest are some non-descript civilians" finished Akio who put the folder away behind her back, wondering where the hell she put it look behind and asked "Ne Akio-chan where did that folder go" he said till looking at the tight leather fabric that covered her back and derriere for seals or something. Akio seeing this smirked evilly and said "now that would be telling wouldn't it" before laughing at him, Turning to Nayoko Naruto said "this Hinata girl what does she mean obsession" asked Naruto with a raised eye brow

Nayoko for her part sighed "well we started off as friends but then she started following me like a lost puppy and from there our friendship deteriorated rapidly until it would become a daily occurrence of her following me and stalking home to the hot springs and so on, we once caught her using her dojūtsu to spy on me at home, so we went to mother and the hokage who then spoke to Hiashi sama about it let's just say Hinata has to report home straight after school every day or she gets into serious trouble" she finished, Naruto thought that was plain creepy but looked forward again and saw they arrived at the academy. The whole time they were walking they failed to hear the civilians whispering amongst themselves.

 **In the Academy entering the class**

Walking in the door of the class room the triplets presence caused everyone to stop and stare at them, Iruka then walked up to them and asked who they were, not bothering to answer Akio handed their sensei a slip of paper explaining certain things.

Iruka as he read the paper eyes widened at what it said, quickly schooled his features and turned to the class and said "Alright you all know Akio and Nayoko Uzumaki, but the third is person is their twin brother Naruto Uzumaki who went missing over 10 years ago and I would like you all to treat him nicely till graduation next week." He finished only to have Kiba shout "Hey what the hell why do we have to do 5 years of this and him only do a week." This got nods of agreement from the majority of the class as they wanted to know as well.

Naruto just let his insane grin come into view making a few of the more observant ones shudder a little, he then spoke "because Dog lover my mother the red death tested me last night along with several clan heads watching and they all approved, besides I am way out of your league at the moment" said Naruto with an insane glint in his eye.

Kiba being Kiba didn't see this and said "Oh yeah what's that supposed to mean red eyes" retorted Kiba

"heh take it how you want it I suppose…" he said airily, then looked around the class and saw them all staring at his sisters, flaring his KI he said "you have exactly 3 seconds to stop staring at my sisters or you will learn what it means to be skinned alive" he said menacingly. Seeing this going badly Iruka stepped in and said "please take your seats now so we can continue with the class."

"aw but Iruka sensei it was about to get fun" whined Naruto but was quickly shut up by Akio who hit him on the head and started dragging him to the back of the class, she then threw him unceremoniously into the middle seat with her and Nayoko either side to keep him in line and behaving.

 **With Kushina.**

Walking into the Hokage tower she started drawing the attention of the male population with her choice in clothing, ignoring them she walked straight to the council chambers, the Anbu didn't even bother stopping her as she swung both large doors open catching the attention of everyone, the civilians were salivating well the males were the females were giving her dirty looks at her clothing, the shinobi side well Tsume and Mikoto were trying hard not to laugh, the males Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza, Hiashi and Shibi just smirked slightly as they saw Kushina sit in the Uzumaki chair all thinking _'the old Kushina is back things are going to be interesting from now on'_ as she sat down Minato and Danzo glared at her while Sarutobi, Homaru and Koharu who all respected Kushina and the Uzumaki and didn't see Naruto as a tool or a weapon smiled and thought the same thing as the clan leaders.

Danzo _'what is going on she shouldn't be here maybe the seal malfunctioned if it has she won't know what happened, but if not he and minato could be in trouble.'_ thought Danzo worriedly. Minato was wondering why the hell she was here, he then voiced his thoughts "Ah Kushi-chan… as he said that he was floored by three sets of KI coming from the three female shinobi members.

Kushina stood and said "NEVER ever call me that again, and for why I am here well I'm leaving the Namikaze clan and becoming the head of the Uzumaki, Oh and thanks to Sarutobi-sama the seals you placed on me and the kids have been removed and Naruto has been freed from the L.S.M.I and returned to the dark palace where me and the kids have moved to as well." Said Kushina as she glared at Minato. When she sat down Hiashi stood up and said "Hokage Sama this is an outrage what you have done, I Hiashi of the Hyuuga clan support Kushina's claim to the Uzumaki seat." He was quickly followed by the other clan heads who all knew Kushina personally and that she wouldn't lie about something like this especially on the subject of seals.

Minato just sighed and nodded his head.

Kushina this time spoke from her sitting position said "Danzo, don't send anyone to look ROOT to the dark palace, I can tell you with all honesty Naruto-kun killed 15 of them and I dispatched five of them myself" said Kushina with a smug grin. While Danzo scowled. Hearing that "Troublesome how powerful is he I mean surely you can't be telling me he killed 15 ANBU level shinobi by himself" asked Shikaku, Mikoto then spoke "yes last night, when we arrived we found all the bodies hanging from crosses on along the front path that when he revealed himself Kushina asked Naruto for a show of power he was throwing around bloodline techniques and academy skills c rank jutsu and below without hand signs and B rank jutsu with minimal hand signs, we weren't able to see his Taijutsu or kenjutsu if he has any and his chakra control is very high I would say ANBU level but I would say he is to be at least high Chunin level plus the fact he caught most of his opponents off guard" said Mikoto as she sat down. And smiled over at Kushina when she finished the other clan heads started talking among themselves for a moment.

Minato and Danzo however were thinking along the same lines _'impossible how is he so strong it shouldn't be possible… no he isn't a threat at this moment'_

The civilians were clueless to everything other than the fact the Hokage's son reappeared and is apparently powerful and wants nothing to do with the hokage either.

Once everybody calmed down they started talking about village matters with as planned Kushina, Mikoto and Tsume blocking the Hokage.

 **Later that day after everyone arrived home.**

Naruto was in the living room attempting to teach Tetsuya how to meditate but was failing epically, Akio was in the kitchen making some snacks while Nayoko was learning how to play the piano with the help of a blood clone curtesy of Naruto. Kushina then came through the front door and saw this and smiled at it all, she then laughed at the Naruto when Tetsuya noticed her walk in he jumped up and ran over to her for a hug. Picking him up Kushina said "Now, now Naru-chan, he is only three after all." Naruto sighed and said "good your home I was hoping if I could have some money to buy a sword in town" he asked while standing up. Kushina nodded and like Akio out of nowhere chucked him a wad of money which he caught. Walking out he stopped and kissed her on the cheek before disappearing leaving his usual black wisp. Kushina after he left let the blush she was fighting off appear as Akio walked into the room and saw it smirked _'yes some amazing blackmail material, thank you big brother'_ thought Akio happily. Nayoko who saw the whole thing was giggling quietly to herself while playing the piano with the Naruto blood clone. Tetsuya was completely oblivious to the whole thing thought it was funny his mummy look like a strawberry.

Walking in town he spied Yuugao walking into the Dango pit accompanied with Anko, Hana and Kurenai. He quickly made his way there to ask if she could help him pick out a sword.

 **With Yuugao**

"Man Anko can't we eat somewhere else for once all these dumplings can't be healthy" moaned Hana with Kurenai and Yuugao nodding agreeing with her. Anko ignoring them sat down and ordered the usual. Seeing that they weren't going to persuade her they all sighed and sat down with her. They started talking about their day as they split up after that morning.

Kurenai then asked "So Yuugao now you are a jonin what are you going to be doing have looked around the different departments yet."

Hearing this Yuugao was about to answer "when a familiar deep hoarse voice spoke up "Well is this Kitties friends I'm hurt you wouldn't introduce us"

Yuugao hearing this turned around and gave the owner of the voice a hug letting him go and holding his hand she pointed to each and said "the ruby eyed one is Kurenai the genjutsu mistress of Konoha, the one with triangles on her face is Hana Inuzuka eldest of Tsume who we met last night and the one in her own little world stuffing her face with food is Anko the snake mistress" finished Yuugao as Anko looked up to see the man that matched Yuugao's description from this morning, she was completely entranced by his eyes they were the most exotic eyes she had ever seen _'his eyes what is it he looks like he has a touch of insanity and suffered betrayal like me'_ , Hana was drooling a little _'he is hot as hell man Yuu-chan is lucky'_ and Kurenai was speechless but was thinking _'Yuugao's description didn't do him justice'_. Were their individual thoughts.

Yuugao completely ignoring them then said "girls this is Naruto the one I was telling you about this morning after my resignation forms were approved" they just nodded dumbly.

Naruto then said "oh before I forget I was going to by a sword and I was wondering if you could help me choose one seeing as though you are the expert" said Naruto with a grin.

Yuugao hearing the blatant attempt at flattery just nodded and led him out of the shop saying bye to the other three.

Once they left Kurenai, Hana and Anko broke from their stupors and fell into a weird silence before Kurenai said "well I wasn't expecting that but she was right his is hot and his voice was so mysterious" her only response was a unanimous yes right before Anko started stuffing her face again.

 **With Naruto and Yuugao**

Walking down the street they came to a weapon shop not a very descript building pretty plain actually the only sign it was a weapon shop was the sword hanging on the front wall. walking in they went to the collection of swords looking at them Naruto would pick one up every now and then to test the balance and weight but none seemed to suit him Yuugao who knew the shop owner snuck over to the counter and said quietly "Hey Toishi can you get your special collection from the back room please."

Toishi who used to be the old ANBU commander 13 years ago looked at Yuugao like he didn't know what she was talking about that was until he started getting her glare nodding his head he walked out to the back and came back around 5 minutes later with a case that contained a couple of very nice swords. Nodding her head in satisfaction Yuugao went over to Naruto "Hey Naru-kun why don't you come with me a second please" deciding it couldn't hurt and she was the sword expert followed her to the counter of all places that was when he saw it the perfect sword the handle had a bronze colour with gilded patterns, spiralling patterns on it instead of a traditional but it was spherical near the guard the handle widened into another more pronounced sphere than the but with the cross guards curling the right going up and the left down. The blade itself was blood red with what appeared to be a black rose that was engraved with added black ink with the rose vines curling their way up and down the length of the entire blade. The scabbard was the same colour as the blade with bronze gilded rose patterns with the odd skull in amongst them around the throat on the tip was a diamond shape with squiggly lines within it making it look nice.

Picking the blade up and running through some fluid kata's he did within his mindscape, finishing he stood back up straight and walked back to the counter and asked "excuse me sir this is a beautiful blade and I was wondering how much it cost as I would be interested in buying it" said Naruto with a kind smile that Yuugao saw for the first time in the clearing the other day. Toishi smiled at him and said "that blade took me two years to finish it was my pride and joy when it was done yet it has been sitting out back collecting dust as no one has even given it a second look, if you come to me for maintenance after missions and you make this blade famous throughout the world and give it a proper name it can be yours for 3000 ryo and that's 2x less than I would normally charge for the blade, but I can tell this blade was meant for you my boy" said toishi, Naruto for his part was shock so was Yuugao but she did a better job at hiding it. Naruto then said "thank you …" prompting for a name

"The names Toishi akimido" he said

"Thank you Toishi san for the blade you have a deal" said Naruto. As Toishi was putting the money in the till he asked "So what are you going to name that blade" he asked curiously.

Naruto removing the blade from its scabbard looked at it for a minute and said two words "Hanketsu Gekido" (judgements wrath) he said as he looked at the blade before putting her away in the scabbard once more. Taking Yuugao by the hand they walked out leaving a happy Toishi who thought _'Hanketsu Gekido huh I look forward to hearing about your legendary feats in the future Naruto Uzumaki show the world who reigns supreme.'_ Just then his wife and daughter came down having heard the whole thing his wife smiled and gave him a kiss while his daughter said "father do you really think he will make the sword famous and who was that" she asked.

Toishi looked towards his daughter and said "Tenten, he will become more legendary than that of the seven swords men and his mother the red death and as to who it is that was Naruto Uzumaki the scorned child of Minato Namikaze" he replied getting a nod from his daughter.

 **Naruto and Yuugao**

With Naruto and Yuugao they are heading up the path to the top of the hokage monument as the palace is behind it getting to the top he takes a detour with Yuugao and takes her to the top of the Shodai's head.

"Naruto what are we doing you said it was nearly dinner time why are we stopping" Naruto didn't answer he just turned her round placed his arms over her shoulder clasping his hands over her tummy and resting his chin on the top of his head as the sun started to set, bathing the village in a fiery glow enhancing the beauty of the village a hundred fold. Staying like they were for five or so minutes, they then went back to the palace, as they went through the main gate Naruto told the guards they could rest for the day if they wished.

Walking into the large living dining room he saw Tetsuya having a nap on the couch Akio reading more manuscripts and Nayoko getting a lesson on Fuinjutsu. Seeing them enter Kushina called Naruto and Yuugao over with a wave of her hand. Seeing it they walked over.

Kushina smiled at the two and said "can I see the sword you bought honey" Naruto removed the scabbard from his belt and handed it to Kushina who placed it on her lap and ran her fingers over the patterns soaking up all the details with a keen eye once looking over it she grasped the hilt and slowly removed it from the scabbard. Once it was fully unsheathed Kushina couldn't help but marvel at its beauty. Looking at it for a minute she placed it back within its sheath and said "what have you named her"

Naruto replied "Hanketsu Gekido" with a grin

Kushina smiled and said "Hanketsu Gekido, Benihime and Tsuki no ha, will become more legendary than the seven swords." She said then she got a brilliant idea "what would you two say to becoming my apprentices with learning in kenjutsu" she asked they both nodded Yuugao decided to go give Tetsuya a cuddle and sat next to him before gently picking him up and placing him on her lap not waking him, Naruto then asked "can we engrave a strengthening seal to the blade just above the cross guard."

Kushina saw this as a perfect opportunity to spend some time with him nodded and she watched over him as he made some practice ones on a piece of paper after 10 or so practices Naruto starts to engrave the seal on while Kushina watches with a critical eye at each indentation.

Looking at the time Kushina sees it is around 8:00pm, she walks over to Yuugao and asks her if she can put Tetsuya to bed she nods and walks up the stairs careful not to wake him, Kushina then turns to Akio "Akio-chan time to pack up and go to bed…" she then looks at Naruto and Nayoko "… same with you two pack up and bed" she got Hai's from all three.

Walking up the stairs Kushina retreats to her room and gets into her nightwear of a bra and panties.

When they are done packing up Akio and Nayoko go to their rooms and strip done to their underwear and go to sleep as well, Naruto as he is walking up the stairs meets Yuugao who is coming down after putting Tetsu down to sleep she's about to say goodnight and give him a kiss when he says "do you want to stay the night."

Caught off guard by what he said she thinks a moment before saying "Yeah I would like that"

 **In Naruto's room**

Laying down on the bed in his boxers Naruto looks to his left and see's Yuugao walking out the en-suite in a red lacy bra and thong. Laying down next to Naruto she leans over a little and kisses him on the lips after a minute she asks for entrance with her tongue complying he opens his mouth and they start to have a tongue battle. Sometime threw it Yuugao got herself on top of Naruto. When they parted for air Naruto said "I love you so much right now." Yuugao smirked and said you're going to love me a whole lot more after tonight baby" as she said that she removed her bra letting her C-cup breasts bounce free, taking the hint Naruto leans up and captures her right nipple with his mouth while his hand massages her left breast, after a minute of sucking and massaging Yuugao can't take it and lets out a throaty moan of pleasure at what he's doing and keeps moaning, hearing this Naruto switches it up a little and gently bites her nipple a bit which caused her moan louder than before having enough of the right breast he switches over and continues for another couple of minutes Yuugao grabs his head during this and pushes his face further in.

Once he stops she leans down and they have another heated kiss separating from each other Yuugao removes her thong revealing her glistening wet pussy also let's just say she also a natural purplette if the triangular patch of hair is anything to go by, Yuugao seeing a large tent appear in Naruto's boxers leans forward and literally rips them off him revealing a 10 inch cock to her seeing this Yuugao smile seductively. Naruto then lays down and say one word "69" smiling Yuugao positions herself so that her pussy is right above Naruto's face and her head above his dick, without warning she start licking the rock hard shaft getting a moan from Naruto, not one to be outdone Naruto leans up and starts licking her pussy up and down slowly, getting to the top he found her clit and started nibbling on that and sucking causing her to moan quite loudly. Meanwhile Yuugao was sucking his cock now while he was eating her out. She was slowly bobbing up and down but steadily speeding up. Naruto at this point had slipped his tongue in passed her folds and was probing her core with it.

After about another minute or so of this Yuugao's wall tightened which was followed by her cumming into his mouth in the process Naruto just lapped all of it up and even cleaned her with his tongue as well Yuugao who felt her Orgasm hit violently moaned around Naruto's cock which started throbbing and twitching and after a few more bobs of her head she heard Naruto grunt and then her mouth was filled with cum drinking it all up she pulled away stopping the dribble that escaped and licking it seeing some on his dick she proceeded to lick him clean as well.

Getting off of him she turned around only to flipped onto her back and her mouth assaulted by his. That night there was a lot of moans and groans and the odd shriek coming from Naruto's room that night.

The next morning was an awkward affair to say the least.

 **Week later team assignments**

Sitting in their usual place in the back of the class the Uzumaki Triplets are trying to ignore the annoyances that are the other who don't know when to shut up. Naruto was sat in his chair one arm draped over the back while looking at the ceiling he was wearing the same as before but this time he had Hanketsu Gekido strapped to the back of his waist horizontally and a brand new head band strapped to his arm, Akio was in the same outfit but with red colour trim her head band was wrapped around her chest almost like a boob tube and she was reading a manuscript about the Uzumaki summons the puma she was on his right, Nayoko was sitting on his left by the window idly looking at her nails she hadn't changed her outfit at all and her head band was worn as a belt but with the metal plate resting on the top of her pert booty. They were all trying to ignore the rest of the class. Getting bored Naruto turned his attention from the ceiling and looked out over the class.

 **Meanwhile**

While this was happening Hinata looked at Nayoko creepily and thought _'yes I could be placed on Nayoko-Chan's team yes'_

Shikamaru was snoozing next to Choji who was eating chips, Shino was silent as usual, and Kiba was talking to Akamaru, Sasuke was brooding in his corner and then there were the civilians just idly chatting away.

Then there was a loud rumbling coming from the hallway that drew his attention from the class. Akio and Nayoko seeing Naruto look at the door got curious and looked as well.

Just then the door slammed open revealing Sakura and Ino once they both squeezed through the doorway at the same time they both shouted "HUH I'M FIRST" they then started breathing heavily. Then Sakura shrieked doing a perfect howler monkey expression "LOOKS LIKE WIN INO PIG"

"Have you always been this delusional billboard brow" retorted Ino

Sakura then looked and noticed Sasuke and ran over to him pushing multiple civilians over in the process and then shouted "Kiba you idiot get out of the way" she was about to punch him in the head when Naruto spoke up "Sakura…", as soon as he spoke the whole class went silent with quite a lot of the girls gaining stars in their eyes "…ask nicely or sit over there where there is actually a free seat if not Hanketsu Gekido and you may get acquainted real quick." He said making said girl pale slightly out of fear and run over to the free seat, Ino just took the seat next to Kiba and sat quietly.

 **Meanwhile in the hokage office**

Minato was sitting in front of the crystal ball watching the class with the prospective jonin sensei Asuma Sarutobi of team 10, Kurenai Yuhi team 8, Kakashi Hatake team 7, Kushina Uzumaki team 11 and the other team's sensei watching as well.

"One of the 4 most promising new student Naruto Uzumaki is that him" asked Asuma

Minato just nodded keeping silent for the moment.

Then Kurenai spoke "It's a miracle that he is still pretty much sane after where he's been the last ten years" she said glaring at the hokage a little. Minato just shrugged his shoulders at that.

Kakashi sighed as he watched the crystal ball and thought _'Naruto Uzumaki huh'_. Then one of the other jonin who had been out on a mission and had yet to catch up on village news and stuff asked "where has he been the last ten years"

Kushina answered "My son was wrongly placed in the care of the institution" she said in a monotone voice, the jonin seeing he wouldn't get any more info went back to looking at the crystal ball.

 **Back in the class room**

Sakura who was on the other side of the class room now started berating other kids around her Naruto who was looking at the ceiling again sighed and drew Hanketsu Gekido and in one fluid motion threw it like a kunai at her having it embed itself in the wall next to her head and the blade to appear in the hall way nearly skewering Iruka. Sakura meanwhile made the word pale into a whole new meaning, Naruto sighed and said "stop being so loud and bossy" he said he then made a come hither motion and his blade slowly returned to his hand he then sheathed it before looking back at the ceiling. Sasuke seeing the whole thing got up and was about to say something when both Nayoko and Akio glared at him making him back away and go and sit down again.

 **Back with the Hokage**

The hokage sighed as he saw the altercation and said "team 11 is going to be interesting to say the least"

Kushina just snorted, Kurenai rolled her eyes, Kakashi was wondering how he used chakra strings, Asuma was impressed as were the other jonin sensei.

 **In the class.**

Iruka came and stood in front of the class after getting over his shock at nearly dying before went on and delivered his speech before announcing the teams, Naruto tuned the whole thing out and started talking to Kyuubi who hadn't stopped telling him how proud she was that he finally lost his V plates after that he started tuning her out as well.

Naruto when the speech finished was listening to Iruka when he said "right team 1 is…" at this point Naruto tuned him out again when it got to team 7 he started listening "team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sai who is a shinobi from the reserves and Sakura Haruno…" he was about to continue when a loud shout of "TAKE THAT INO PIG TRUE LOVE CONQUORS ALL"

Sai then looked at Naruto and gave a slight nod that was mimicked.

Completely ignoring her Iruka continues "…team 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga, team 9 is still in circulation, team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka and lastly team 11 Naruto Uzumaki, Akio Uzumaki and Nayoko Uzumaki. On that note it has been a pleasure teaching you I will now leave you while you wait for your sensei" with that he left the room

10 minutes later the door opened revealing Kurenai, Asuma, Kushina dragging Kakashi by the ear, and the other jonin. They all lined up in front and said started leaving one by one getting to team 7 Kakashi said "hmm my first impression of you three is I don't like you, anyway meet me on the roof" with that he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Kurenai said "Kiba, Shino and Hinata follow me" and she walked out towards the park. Asuma did the same and left to the barbeque place which only left the four Uzumaki in the room. Kushina then said "Now my little Cherubs meet me at training ground 44 in 30 minutes" and she to shunshin'ed away. Sighing Naruto grabbed both his sisters around their waists and disappeared leaving a black wisp behind.

 **Training ground 44**

Arriving at the training ground, they saw their mother sitting in the shade of a tree petting an exceedingly large tiger, seeing them arrive Kushina told the tiger to get going.

Standing up Kushina said "Now my little cherubs I want you to introduce yourselves one at a time for example your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams" she chirped happily, Naruto then asked "do we have to we all live together we are your children and we already work well together so what's the point" said Naruto his voice dripping with excitement.

Kushina then sent the look (all you men know what I'm talking about) at him, sighing in defeat he nodded and said "Me and Nay-chan vote Akio goes first." Nayoko laughed while Naruto got his grin and Akio glared at the two of them but started anyway "well my name is Akio Uzumaki, my likes reading the manuscripts in the dark palace, my family, our bloodline, sushi, big bro and his girlfriend's singing and for some reason a slight thing for blood. My dislikes let see, very bright rooms and places, fan girl's, when Naruto and Yuugao have a 'pillow fight' all night, Namikaze, arrogance, rapists and the like. My hobbies are reading, training in clan jutsu, spending time with family and fighting off big brothers ever growing fan club and my dream have a big family with the man I love and become famous and feared throughout the nations."

Kushina nodded and said "that was enlightening, Naruto you next"

Sighing he started "my name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are Yuugao chan, my sword, family, our bloodline, fish, blood and weirdly reading the manuscripts in the dark palace, singing and playing the piano and my pillow fights with Yuugao. My dislikes are Namikaze, Jiraiya of the sannin and Danzo, the rest are the same as Akio and my emerging fan club. My hobbies, pillow fighting with Yuugao, training clan jutsu and other styles, spending time with family and Yuugao playing the piano and my dream well have a large family, become a legend both loved and feared." He finished.

Kushina just massaged her temples and said "all right Nay-chan"

Nayoko started "my name is Nayoko Uzumaki my intro is the same as Akio but instead of manuscripts the piano and yeah that's it" Kushina blinked then blinked again doing a very good owl impersonation.

Deciding to get the ball rolling Kushina pulled out two bells and tied them on to her chest one on each breast and said "you have three hours to get these bells come at me with the intent to kill… begin"

As she said begin Naruto sat down on the ground and was followed by his sisters shortly after and started discussing what to do Kushina was standing their thinking _'what the hell no one has done it like this before… oh well I'll just wait and see where this goes.'_

Naruto and his sister came up with a brilliant plan he distracts while they look for openings to exploit.

 **Meanwhile with Iruka**

In the sarutobi manor Hiruzen and Iruka are sat at a table with a cup of tea each when the old third says "tell me Iruka what did you come see me about I don't think you merely wanted to drink tea and relax did you" he said

"The Uzumaki kids are all in squad 11, what I want to know is who are they really? And who is their jonin sensei" said Iruka while looking at his cup of tea.

"Well team 11, you're talking about the red death as to who their sensei is as to who they really are well that is a long story, but before I tell it to you, you must first understand who the Uzumaki clan were to begin with." Said Hiruzen.

Iruka nodded and said "I have read about the Uzumaki, they are born for all intents and purposes insane by normal standards, but that is not the case. They also have the darkness bloodline that allows them to control the darkness on an unparalleled level, that's just the surface but I know who the Uzumaki are, so could you tell me about them" asked Iruka.

The third for his part smiled and started to tell him about the triplet's life as best he could remember. While he was doing that he pulled out his own crystal ball and focused it on Naruto and the others.

 **Back with Kushina**

Now that they finished devising a plan Naruto stands up and walks so he is facing Kushina and says "How about it Benihime vs. Hanketsu Gekido let's see whose blade is superior and to sweeten the odds you win I'll agree to do anything you want for a week, but if I win you do anything I want for a week." He said as he drew his sword.

Kushina smirked and said "Anything" Naruto nodded "Anything, but knowing you I may have to run it by Yuugao first." He said making her splutter while that was happening Naruto charged forward at mid Chunin speeds intent on removing her head from her shoulders, as he was about to connect Benihime appeared blocking, twisting his blade to the left he tried to catch her on her weak side but to no avail. As they were going back and forth trading blow for blow, parrying and dodging Akio and Nayoko from there vantage points in the trees were watching intently for an opening.

Naruto after 7 minutes of fighting was starting to struggle deciding enough was enough held a half ram sign and mumbled **Dark release: shadow hounds** jutsu creating five large dogs behind Kushina. Kushina seeing she was in a tight spot was about to substitute with something but felt something brush against her right boob looking down she saw the bell gone and smiled substituted with a log and was gone Kushina was now hiding behind a tree on the other side of the clearing thought _'I forgot about Nayoko chan and her_ _ **shadow jumping**_ _ability. But now I know there plan Naruto was the distraction while the other two waited to strike, yes they are thinking about strengths and weakness Nayoko are more stealth, assassination orientated while Naruto can be a front line fighter as well as a stealth and assassination person, their plan simple yet effective and Akio probably came up with the strategy.'_ She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she saw 10 blood whips heading her way, jumping away she dodged them easily. But that was when she heard it three shouts **Dark release collaboration: tri headed black dragon jutsu** , looking behind her she saw a large black dragon with three heads charging towards her knowing she can't dodge the attack she re draws Benihime and says " **Benihime: Black slash ripple technique** she then launched a large black slash of energy which had a ripple effect so when it hit the attack would automatically repeat 3 times before dispersing seeing her attack connect with the dragon she watched as it fought for supremacy her black slash however won in the end dispersing the tri headed dragon causing a large dust cloud when said cloud had disappeared Nayoko was lying on her back unconscious while Akio was on one knee and Naruto was breathing heavily. Landing in front of them Kushina smiled and said "well you have shown me enough Team 11 is now official missions will start in a month as I don't want to be doing D ranks, now let's get Nayoko home to bed Akio you need a lie down as well Naruto I'll talk to about our bet later with Yuugao and I'll send one of the guards for food tonight" said Kushina as she grabbed Nayoko and shun shined home Naruto did the same with Akio.

 **With Sarutobi and Iruka**

"I'm leaving" said Iruka

Hiruzen then said "Iruka listen to me as you have seen this betrayal has only made them stronger, you saw how they fared against Kushina just now, they won't take kindly to you going round and talking to them about it."

"Yes of course lord third" replied Iruka before leaving.

 **Later that night**

Naruto, Yuugao and Kushina are in her private study away from everyone else sitting in silence Naruto was sitting in the chair much like when he was in the academy earlier, Yuugao was sat legs together straight backed and looking around the room and Kushina was sitting behind her desk elbows on the table and hands clasped in front of her mouth looking at the two thinking about the council meeting earlier that day.

 **Flashback**

Sitting in the council chambers were all the clan heads, Kushina of the Uzumaki, Mikoto of the Uchiha, Tsume of the Inuzuka, Shikaku of the Nara, Choza of the Akimichi, Inoichi of the Yamanaka and Hiashi of the Hyuga sitting in a line from the middle of the room to the back wall with Kushina being as far as possible from the Hokage, facing opposite them were seven civilian councillors from the richest families after the clans, they were set up in the same order as the clans. Completing the horse shoe shape set up was the Hokage in his throne like chair with the elders either side Sarutobi and Koharu on his right closer to the clans and Danzo and Homaru on the left by the civilians. The room was lit by a few dimly set lights in the corners of the room angled into the middle.

After hours of pointless talk and the civilians going on and on about different things they were finally moving on to shinobi matters, the civilians if they wanted could leave at this point but if they did stay they were to be silent unless asking a question where they would have to raise their hand and wait. Starting off with Kushina the Hokage asked if they had any concerns about anything.

Kushina couldn't think of anything at the time so she shook her head and remained silent, Mikoto was the same, Tsume when asked spoke "Yes I would like to point out in some civilian establishments some of my clan members have been turned away because of having our partners with us, when it states in the village laws set by the second that anyone one of my clan can have their Ninken with them at all times no matter where they are, so I would like to know why" when she said this most of the clans were nodding wanting to know why as well, the Hokage sighed he had heard rumours about this he then spoke to a civilian with pink hair "Mrs Haruno could you please sort this out before Tsume sama loses patients and before I have a migraine from the added paper work this will surely cause."

Said pink haired woman nodded fearing what would happen if she didn't comply with him the last councillor's demise still fresh in her memory.

Minato turned back to Tsume and said "Satisfied", Tsume just nodded.

Moving onto Shikaku Minato asked his jonin commander the status of the forces and various other questions before asking if he wanted to bring anything up. He declined saying he didn't. Choza and Inoichi were the same except the Hokage about the state of T&I department, Hiashi didn't need to say anything either.

Seeing his opportunity Danzo stood up and said "I would like to say according to the laws any shinobi clan that is low on numbers the eldest male if of the age of 15 and above has to take a minimum of 8 wives and to be married to two by the end of the year and to have a child after two years, and it just so happens the Uzumaki clan is in that situation, I would like to recommend Naruto Uzumaki for CRA" finished danzo with a smug grin as he sat down again Kushina then said standing up and slamming her hands on the table leaving an impressive dent in it "Absolutely not, he is already in a relationship and I will not force this upon him. Just so you can try and kidnap any of them later on."

The Hokage seeing where Danzo was going with this internally grinned like a mad man and said "I'm sorry lady Kushina but it is the law"

Kushina retorted "if that is the case, as clan head I have some clauses you have to follow to keep the clan within the leaf, a maximum four wives if he wants more that is fine, the marriage of one by the end of the year and a child before he turns 20 years of age, one more clause as well has to be followed if you wish to keep my clan within these walls he is to keep the relationship he is now and the other 3 women are to be from the clan itself as to keep the bloodline as pure as possible will you comply with that Hokage sama otherwise as I said I am sure mist, sand, Iwa, Kumo or any of the minor nations would benefit greatly from our skills and knowledge of the village and before you say anything this is not a threat but a promise, also from now on if you wish to discuss any of my children in the future then they have to be present"

The Hokage sighed "Very well I can agree to that, as I am sure the rest of the elders will" he then looked either side of himself sarutobi nodded as did koharu and Homaru, Danzo sat there for a moment before nodding slowly.

The hokage then stood and said "If that is all I will now call this meeting adjourned" and with that he left in a yellow flash, while the clan heads left via shunshin, leaving the civilians to file out of the door.

 **Flashback end**

Deciding to break the silence she spoke "Naruto the council has forced upon you the CRA I am sorry now before you say anything I fought tooth and nail to stop it but couldn't but they did compromise though" said Kushina looking at him then at Yuugao who was silently looking at the ground, Naruto for his part stared right back at her and with barely hidden anger said "And those compromises are" he growled out.

Kushina sighed and said "Originally they wanted you to have 8 wives and be married to at least 2 by the end of the year in 11 months, I got it reduced to 4 wives and married to 1" she said seeing Naruto nod she continued "they also want you to have at least one child after two years" she finished talking.

Naruto then nodded and asked "as much as I hate it there's nothing I can do about it now…" he then looked at Yuugao and said "are you alright with this" he said his voice laced with concern, Yuugao nodded and said "I'll get used to it but only if I approve of each of the other three women" said Yuugao but as she did Kushina did a sort of nervous laugh that they both heard. Naruto looking at her this time his anger had turned to rage thinking his mother had already signed marriage contracts with people said "Who did you agree too", Kushina scratched the back of her head and said "ah in a moment of rashness to avoid the civilians setting you up and pestering you I may have said that the rest of the women would be from our clan meaning me and your sisters" she said wincing and closing her eyes getting ready for a tongue lashing, which surprisingly didn't happen, opening one eye she saw Yuugao holding his hand and whispering in his ear something before he spoke or said something stupid, Naruto after she finished sighed rubbed the bridge of his nose and said "fine I can understand your reasons and Yuugao has also pointed out some others just now, and it makes it easier for me when other men hit on you guys…" he said before adding "do they know about this arrangement you have made yet"

Kushina shook her head and said "I was going to call them in now, seeing as you and Yuugao agree." She then made a clone to go get both the girls, Naruto also made a clone and gave it a mental command to fulfil.

5 minutes later the door opened to reveal Akio and Nayoko in their now usual leather garb, seeing them Kushina motioned them to have a seat. Once they were seated Kushina relayed her conversation with the council and with Naruto and Yuugao. After her 10 minute explanation Kushina asked "so are you to alright with this arrangement or not"

Akio and Nayoko were sitting there processing all the information they were just given.

Akio sat there thinking _'So mother has arranged for me to be married to brother, only because she was looking out for him and because the council forced CRA onto him without his knowing, and also Naruto said it makes it easier to protect us from the other boys, well I do love him he is my brother but ever since that night I heard him and Yuugao I can't stop this weird feeling every time I see him'_

She then looked up from thinking and said "I Accept the arrangement but I don't want to be married just yet or have a kid so I'll just stick with an engagement ring for now or something like that" she finished with a Naruto-esq grin.

Nayoko at the same time as Akio was thinking _'hmm the council forced this oh well, big bro is hot, caring, smart, skilled with a blade and jutsu, sounds like he knows what he is doing in bed judging by Yuugao grunts, moans and screams the other night, and add in his touch of insanity that makes him unpredictable he sounds like the perfect man for me, weird never pictured saying that about my brother.'_ She too spoke up just after Akio "yeah what Akio said but I want a big rock and a go in the sack before I get married and I don't want a kid till at least I'm 20"

Everyone in the room just sweat-dropped at what she said, seeing this meeting was over they all left the room while Naruto said out loud "Next time the council wish to discuss something about me I wish to be present so if it calls for it I can rip them a new one" Kushina just nodded at that but didn't say anything.

 **After a long month of training**

 **Naruto** : high Chunin level overall

 **Ninjutsu:** High Chunin

 **Taijutsu:** low to mid Chunin

 **Kenjutsu:** jonin level

 **Genjutsu:** can only break out of B rank and below

 **Chakra control:** High ANBU

 **Speed:** jonin

 **Akio** : low Chunin level overall

 **Ninjutsu:** mid Chunin

 **Taijutsu:** high Genin

 **Kenjutsu:** low Genin

 **Genjutsu:** same as Naruto

 **Chakra control** : high Chunin

 **Speed:** Chunin

 **Nayoko** : low Chunin level overall

 **Ninjutsu:** mid Chunin

 **Taijutsu:** high Genin

 **Kenjutsu:** low Genin

 **Genjutsu:** same as Naruto

 **Chakra control:** high Chunin

 **Speed:** high Chunin

 **Kushina** : Kage level overall

 **Ninjutsu:** low Kage

 **Taijutsu:** low Kage

 **Kenjutsu:** high Kage

 **Genjutsu:** can break any unless high ranking sharingan illusion can cast large area genjutsu.

 **Chakra control:** Mid Kage

 **Speed:** Kage

 **Yuugao** : ANBU level overall

 **Ninjutsu:** jonin

 **Taijutsu:** jonin

 **Kenjutsu:** ANBU

 **Genjutsu:** high Chunin

 **Chakra control:** Mid Jonin

 **Speed:** ANBU


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A month of just training was brutal but worth it in Naruto's mind at least he got to spend more time with his new wives to be and got to further his shinobi training granted whenever he fought and saw blood that would trigger his Uzumaki genes and insanity and things could get a little messy mainly Kushina not holding back and beating him to a bloody pulp (hey ten years in the institution and 3 years of psychological attacks at a young age can do that).

Standing in the missions assignment room Naruto, Akio, Nayoko and their Sensei/mum Kushina were waiting for the third who was handing out missions in the missions room while the forth was doing paper work in his office. Next to him was Iruka who was assisting him with said task. Picking up a piece of paper the third looked at the missions and decided to play with them a little _'this should be funny'_ he then spoke "team 11 your mission we have several available tasks among them babysitting, helping with the groceries gardening…" he was about to continue when he looked up only to see three Naruto's holding back three irate Uzumaki women and Kushina half shouting "GIVE US A REAL MISSION NOT KIDS STUFF AND CHORES YOU OLD COOT" hearing this Naruto sighed _'she's got a point but did she have to go about it by trying to murder him well that's a given'_ he then looked at his sisters _'them too they are really a pain guess grandpa Ashina was right in his manuscript Uzumaki women are more of a handful than normal women but then again we aren't a normal family'_ deciding to save his surrogate grandfather/father figure he spoke up before Iruka could say anything "Hey Gramps you mind not winding them up, you don't have to live with them or do missions either so for my health and yours just give us a basic C-rank or something you know we are more than ready"

Hiruzen chuckled along with the other staff members in the room and said "fine, fine I have a nice C-rank mission you'll be bodyguards on a journey"

Hearing that Kushina, Akio and Nayoko all calmed down and Akio asked "who's the client grandpa." Said a curious Akio, Hiruzen smirked around his ever present pipe "don't be so impatient, Tazuna please come in now" he said

As he did the four Uzumaki looked to the door on the left of the room as it opened an old man walked through holding a bottle of Sake he had grey-hair, spectacles with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He was also carrying a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head. Seeing his escorts said "what is this a bunch of snot nosed kids" he then took a swig of his drink and lent against the door frame and said "let's see three look like prostitutes and one looks like he should be in a mental institution" as he said that Naruto appeared next to him resting his sword on Tazuna's shoulder and said "Say that about my sisters and mother again and I will kill you… oh and how did you know I was in a mental institution I thought it was kept on the down low" said Naruto with his insane grin, he was about to continue when Kushina said "Now, Now Sochi don't frighten the client" she said in a condescending tone.

Naruto nodded and appeared by her side again. Getting over his shock tazuna spoke "my name is tazuna I am a master bridge builder and I must return home to my country, I am building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life." With that he left saying meet me at the gate in 1 hour.

Nayoko stuck her tongue out at his back, Akio said "he sure does have a way with words", Naruto didn't say anything _'he's hiding something he was way too nervous and he was expecting higher level ninja'_ and Kushina humphed. They were then interrupted by Hiruzen who said "your mission is to guard and protect Tazuna to wave then guard him while he builds his bridge…" he paused getting nods all round "…you also have a side mission you are by order of the fire daimyo to eliminate the shipping tycoon Gato and destroy all black market assets he has and seize legal ones giving what he stole back to the people of wave and the rest to be handed over to him on your way back he also wishes for the ranking officer to negotiate a trade agreement with wave once Gato is eliminated, this is an off the official record A-rank mission, good luck" said the third grimly, looking at them he saw they all had serious looks on their faces, Naruto was fingering the hilt Hanketsu Gekido with anticipation, Kushina folded her arms under her breasts, Akio ran a hand threw her hair and Nayoko placed a hand on her hip. Kushina said "right to the gate seeing as we have everything, oh and old man could you please check up on Tetsuya every now and then" hearing that last part Naruto butted in "no need just sent a clone to tell Yuugao and according to its memories she will be staying at the palace looking after him with the guards" hearing that Hiruzen and Kushina nodded. Then all four Uzumaki disappeared via shun shin.

 **At the gate**

Seeing Tazuna they all walked up to him and they headed off as they left Naruto said "hmm first time leaving the village walls thought it would have more appeal to it"

Akio who heard said "yeah me and Nayoko had the same reaction when we got to leave a couple of years back"

Tazuna also heard him said "I have to rely on people who haven't been out of the village before what a joke". Kushina chuckled and said "well no need to worry they have studied the typography of every nation and are well in advance for their age in the shinobi arts and if we run into any big trouble I'm a jonin so no need to worry." Tazuna just humphed and started walking.

 **Sometime later**

Nayoko spoke "say mister Tazuna"

"What" was all he said?

Ignoring his rudeness she continued "your country the land of wave's right"

"Yeah what of it" was his curt reply as they walked down the path.

"Well don't they have ninja there too" was her question. Before Tazuna could answer Kushina did and said "No there are no ninja in the land of waves but in other countries there are other hidden villages with different customs. To the people of the elemental nations the existence of shinobi village's means strength, military strength, this is how major nations protect themselves and keep the balance of power, but there are five great nations' fire, water, cloud, earth and wind only the leaders of the villages in these nations are the name Kage: the Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage and Kazekage the five shadows that reign over 1000's of ninja." She finished

"So the bastard in the Hokage seat isn't just powerful but he has influence and is a big deal" said Nayoko.

"Yep he is" was her answer, Kushina then said "but you shouldn't be worried about other ninja in a C-rank mission though more like common bandits."

About 20 minutes later

The five came to a wide bit of track when Naruto spied a puddle holding his hand up calling everyone to a stop. Kushina then said "What is it dear why did you tell us to stop" Naruto just snorted and pointed at the puddle ahead of them and said "just loud enough for them to hear "Genjutsu" as he said that he drew hanketsu gekido and held her ready getting the nod from his mother he said loudly "Whoever is responsible for the pitiful puddle genjutsu come out now we just want to talk"

As he finished two blurs came out of the puddle and landed in front of them and stayed silent.

Nayoko who finished reading the latest bingo book the night before said "the demon brothers Chunin level missing ninja known to associate with Zabuza Momochi of the seven swords left Kiri after the coup of the 4th Mizukage failed."

"Yeah we work for Zabuza alright but we're here for the bridge builder so hand him over" said Gozu

Naruto stepped forward and said "how about we settle this the old fashioned way, so **Dark style: Dark ripple slash"** as he said that his blade erupted with black chakra making it look like it was on fire swinging his sword obliquely he sent a power slash that had a ripple effect so even dodging the initial attack you would get hit by the aftershock as it were unfortunately Meizu and gozu didn't know that dodging the first attack they were buffeted by the ripples that follow seeing their chance Akio and Nayoko ran through some hand signs and said "Dark style: chain of the moon/ dark moon sphere" at the same time, Nayoko fired multiple dark spheres at gozu and as they came into contact with the ground and him they exploded sending him into a tree unconscious and severely burned Meizu seeing that was about to go help him when seven chains erupted from the ground around the next thing he knew was he was wrapped up in chains and pinned to the ground.

Naruto who had put his blade away grabbed the resurfacing Gozu by the collar and dragged him over to next to his brother. He then went and lent against a tree and watched Akio sat down on the ground next to him and Nayoko sat in front of him and lent against his legs and watch as their mother was about to get answers.

Kushina crouched in front of Meizu but held a kunai to Gozu's throat she then said "who hired you and your boss Zabuza to kill the bridge builder." Seeing his brother's life hanging in the balance Meizu sang like a jail bird telling her everything. Smiling she motioned for Akio to release the technique Kushina then made a Dark clone and motioned for Naruto to make a blood clone, once he had done that Kushina knocked both brothers out and told the clones to take them to the palace and have them locked in the dungeons with chakra suppression seals. With that the clones left to do their appointed task.

Kushina then said "now that we know Zabuza is part of this it is going to be a whole lot harder from here on out" saying her bit she got Naruto to take point, Akio and Nayoko flanking Tazuna and her taking up the rear.

Tazuna then thought _'these guys are good'_

 **Someplace else**

In a gloomy forest shrouded in mist a cone shaped tree house resided inside the building we see a Gato with a bodyguard facing Zabuza Momochi and three kneeling missing Kiri ninja he started shouting "you failed, YOU FAILED, what is this amateur night I put out big money for you I thought you were supposed to be hotshot assassins."

Zuabuza hearing enough grabs the handle of his sword and levels it with Gato's throat and tell him to stop whining and says "this time I will go personally and this sword will be the last thing they ever see."

Gato then stutters "A-are you sure about that Tazuna has a high level ninja guarding him and since your first attempt failed they will be expecting more attacks, will take someone with very advanced skills"

"Who do you think you're dealing with, I am Zabuza Momochi Demon of the hidden mist" was Zabuza's retort.

 **Back with Kushina and the others**

On a boat going over mist shrouded waters they are headed for the land of waves. Nayoko then whined "this fog is so thick I can't see a thing" the others ignored her and stayed in their positions then the boat man spoke "the bridge isn't far now. Our destination is just up ahead now the land of waves." Just as he finished speaking the bridge came into view.

"Whoa nice bridge, it's huge" said Naruto quietly to Akio who was sitting next to him.

 **5 minutes later on shore**

Walking down another path in the same formation as before came to a lake side that the trail followed when Naruto grabbed a kunai and through it into the bushes suddenly walking over. Akio looks at him and says "hey bro what's wrong", Naruto replied thought I saw something in the bushes, just a bunny" he says as he finds bunny he missed but was so shocked it didn't move picking it he carried it over to the rest of the group and said "we are going to have company soon it was used for a substitution just look at the fur it shouldn't be white this time of year it has to be domesticated" he said getting a nod and a smile from his mother who approved of his deduction as she came to the same conclusion as he did, just then a whirring noise could be heard Akio whose eyes widened tackled Tazuna and shouted to get down, Naruto Kushina and Nayoko crouched and watched as huge cleaver blade flew overhead and lodged itself into a tree a second later Zabuza appeared in his cow camo gear. "No wonder the demon brothers failed Red death Kushina Uzumaki and by the looks of it your genin are related to you how sweet"

"Well, you finally decided to show up Zabuza but then again I would be hesitant to vs me to if I was you" said Kushina as she placed her hand on the hilt of Benihime. Zabuza was about to say something when he felt incredible amounts of KI and Bloodlust nearly making him fall from his perch on his sword, looking passed Kushina he saw Naruto covered in black chakra coming off him like it was fire he then looked into his eyes and saw the red and pink and shuddered at the insanity and lust for blood coming from them _'this kid is unreal to have that much chakra and emitting that much KI and Bloodlust'_ he then heard the laugh that would haunt his very dreams for years to come so empty, so full of insanity it was unreal then he spoke "Mother, allow me Benihime should not be stained with the blood of those who are inferior allow Hanketsu Gekido to taste his blood." When he said that Tazuna took a step back in fear Akio and Nayoko looked at each other and smirked remembering the last time this happened it took their mother and Yuugao to beat him back till he ran out of energy Zabuza stood no chance. Glancing back they saw Tazuna and walked over to him and stood either side encase of a surprise attack, Kushina sighed and put Benihime away and stood in front of Tazuna.

 **With Naruto and Zabuza**

Naruto stepped forward and drew Hanketsu Gekido, Zabuza seeing this laughed at this and said "HAHAHAHA, you dare challenge me a member of the seven swords to a sword fight pathetic." He said as he pulled Kubikiribocho out of the tree and landed on the ground and hefted it over his shoulder.

Naruto grinned insanely "HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, yes show me your defiance it wouldn't be fun after all it isn't every day to demons battle, but your death will be the first that Hanketsu Gekido quenches her thirst for blood with, **Dark style: Dark haze combo** " he said as 5 dark clones appeared out of nowhere surrounding Zabuza running around him they then all make a bee line for two of them jumping in the air while the others stay grounded leaving after images of themselves. Seeing this Zabuza substitutes at the last possible moment getting away from the clones as he appears in the tree off to the left he sees the clones dispel only to reveal immensely deep gouge marks in the ground deciding not give Naruto the chance to launch another attack he charges him seeing this Naruto charges as well meeting him halfway they come together in a clash of blades, Zabuza grunts in surprise at the kids strength. Pulling back slightly he goes to kick Naruto only for an arm to appear and block the kick "WHAT THE HELL" Zabuza said in surprise before jumping away.

Naruto smirks before absorbing the arm back into his body "You see Zabuza I'm special not only did I gain my clans main bloodline the darkness but I also got it's off shoot as well the blood release giving me complete control over my blood, in time of course I will be able to learn how to control other peoples blood better but I haven't yet. Now can you see how outclassed you are, TIME TO END THIS **DARK STYLE: DEATHS JUDGEMENT** " he shouted the last part, behind him a wave of darkness appeared making a screaming as it moved towards Zabuza if you looked closely you would be able to make out thousands of skull mouths wide open as if willing to devour him, frozen from shock Zabuza takes the attack and is flung into a tree, Naruto walking towards the man looks at him covered in cuts that are bleeding profusely, Zabuza looks up with fear and says "W-what are you."

"Me I am death" said Naruto as he raised his sword getting ready to strike him down when senbon needle hit him in the neck making him fall over. Naruto who had calmed down looked in the tree that the senbon had come from only to see a hunter from the hidden mist taking in her appearance of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at her knees. Over this she wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. She also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as her kimono and nail polish on her fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. On her face wore a hunter-ninja mask on top of her forehead protector, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top, her hair was in a bun with two long strands framing her masked face. Shaking his head he walked off leaving the body to the hunter, the hunter who saw this nodded and retrieved Zabuza's body before disappearing in a swirl of mist gaining a confused look from Kushina but dismissed it for the moment and headed for Tazuna's house.

Tazuna then said "I take back what I said earlier you really are powerful" praised Tazuna.

"No he just underestimated me and escaped with the hunter ninja before but he will be back" stated Naruto "And his life will end on the end of Hanketsu Gekido, the hunter though according to you know who said she is being used which I plan to end" he finished they continued to tazuna's house in silence.

Arriving at Tazunas home.

Knocking on the door they hear some call out "coming" a moment later revealing a woman with long blue hair wearing a short-sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and the collar being red in colour hiding what can only be a D breast size and a blue knee length skirt.

Seeing her father she hugs him and then see's the leaf ninja and says "thank you for helping my father and the people of wave, my name is Tsunami it's a pleasure to meet you all"

Smiling Kushina then replies "the pleasure is all ours, my name is Kushina Uzumaki the red death and these little cherubs are my children Naruto Uzumaki, Akio Uzumaki and Nayoko Uzumaki" she said getting a Hello from Naruto, a wave from Nayoko and a slight bow from Akio. After the introductions she invited them all in saying they had a spare bedroom they could use upstairs and that dinner would be at six. Deciding to make themselves comfortable in the living room they sat down in the various seats, Naruto started polishing his sword Kushina was going over supplies with Akio and Nayoko was looking out over the lake at the scenery. Just then the front door opened letting a little boy with a sullen look walk in look at them and go upstairs without a word.

 **Somewhere in the forest**

The hunter is kneeling over Zabuza and said "first I'll cut the bandage and drain some of the blood." As she was about to reach for his bandages Zabuza's hand grabbed the hunters hand then pulled down the bandages covering his face and said "that's enough I'll do it myself"

The hunter giggled and said "I see your back from the dead"

Letting Zabuza sit up he said pulling out the senbon "dammit haku you're brutal you know that"

"You're the one that's brutal Zabuza if you keep pulling them out like that you really will be finished" retorted haku.

Zabuza who ignored her said "How long are you going to wear that mask, take it off" he ordered.

Haku just did as ordered and removed the mask, revealing a pale unblemished face with large chocolate coloured eyes. "I have such fond memories of this mask, and it was useful in tricking those ninja. If I hadn't intervened you'd be dead now that much is certain" she replied calmly.

"Putting me in a death like trance is fine but not threw the pressure points in the neck, but cruel as usual if I didn't know any better I think you enjoy It." said Zabuza.

"It was the only way and besides I didn't want to mark your flawless body you would complain about that even more." Zabuza then tried standing up but couldn't seeing this Haku said "I wouldn't bother you'll be numb for a week but if I know you it will be half that." Zabuza just humped and said just get me back to the hide out.

 **With Naruto and co**

"So Zabuza is still alive and the hunter is working with him." asked Nayoko just confirming what Naruto said earlier. Naruto nodded "Yes whoever she is she's good being able to hit the right pressure points in his neck is hard, but from what I know about this sort of thing he will be up and moving by the end of the week but with the amount of blood he lost and the fact he could of broken something in my last attack could add another 2 weeks or more" he said

Then Kushina spoke up "so that gives us a couple of weeks to send out clones to map the entire area for Gato's main base of operations and help the town by getting rid of the bandits and mercs we see in town as well as guarding Tazuna on the bridge we will also leave at least two clones guarding the house in case Gato tries to take hostages" when she finished she got nods from everyone then Akio spoke also if it wouldn't be too much trouble we may consider sending clones to hunt for game at night and then we can distribute the food and stuff to the village people just to boost moral a bit" she just got nods to that as well from where he was sitting Naruto then channelled about half of his reserves and makes a half ram seal and says **dark style: dark clone** when he says that about 40 clones appear already having their orders they calmly filed out of the building to start. 10 hunting and 10 gathering Intel and 20 sweeping the town in case of hostiles. Seeing this the other three followed suit with sending there clones to do the same thing.

Just then Inari burst in the room and shouted "why do you even try not like you're going to make a difference."

Naruto who looked up from his sword said "who are you kid and the reason we try is because it's our job"

Tsunami who heard him came in and said "Inari that was rude apologise at once"

"Why should I Gato and his men will come back and wipe them out" he refuted

Naruto snorted and said "death will be a beautiful release from this cruel world, never be afraid of it embrace it with all your being. Besides Gato is a common street thug with lots of money and no back bone and he only has mercs helping him."

Hearing that Inari ran out the room crying while shouting "you're all going to die"

Tsunami could only apologise to them all but Kushina just waved her off and said "they can be a hand full can't they my youngest back at home is wonderful but sometimes I wonder where he gets it all the energy from, and for some reason it is always at bedtime as well man he's even worse than the triplets behind us."

Tsunami just nodded in agreement and then said "wait there triplets wow that must have been a painful pregnancy", Kushina just said you have no idea" Naruto hearing this spoke up from the far end of the room "didn't stop you from having Tetsuya did it." That comment got him four sets of glares coming from the female occupants of the room, he then slowly shrunk back as far as he could into the arm chair he was in.

 **A week later**

The village people are a lot happier now that the clones are dealing with any and all mercs and bandits with no mercy, that coupled with the game meat they are being given spirits are starting to lift again.

Late evening in Tazuna's house the four Uzumaki, Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna are sitting down to a meal of wild boar that was caught that day. Sitting and eating and having nice conversation amongst each other Kushina and tsunami swapping stories about their kids, Tazuna drinking sake, Akio and Nayoko discussing a manuscript they read together and Naruto just slowly eating away at his rare piece of pig. When Inari who sat there sullen spoke "Why do you try when you know nothing about pain" he whispered.

Naruto being the only one who heard him spoke "did you say something kid"

Inari then stood and pretty much shouted drawing everyone's attention "Why do you try when you know nothing about pain" he spoke again.

Akio and Nayoko looked towards Naruto and so did Kushina, Tsunami and tazuna noticed this they too looked at Naruto who was looking at the table not being able to see his eyes they at first thought he was crying that was until they heard him laughing which was followed by a large pressure that everyone felt "HEHHEHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I know nothing of pain Hahahaha good one, tell me did your own father force your mother to do something that would separate her from her children, did he pay various babysitters to psychologically attack you from the age of 2 until you turned five, also did he ever place memory and mind control seals on your mother or sisters while throwing you into a mental institution for ten years never being able to see the light of day or any human contact other than the staff laughing at your body that is chained and shackled to the walls and floor, cause I know I have and from what I heard your father sacrificed everything for you and you spit on his memory by mopping around at home insulting your mother by being rude to guests and literally pissing on one of the only hopes of being rid of Gato once and for all…" standing up he looked at Inari who was looking at the floor crying walking to the front door he said "I'm going out I'll be back tomorrow." And with that he disappeared into the night like a ghost.

Tsunami turned to Kushina who was silently weeping and asked "is what he said true" all Kushina could do was nod, Akio and Nayoko both disappeared off to bed after finishing their food in record time.

While Naruto was out walking in the dark forest he saw a faint glowing sound at the foot of a rocky grass land area that sloped upwards, walking towards it he saw it was coming from a seal on the largest rock formation, looking at the pulsing seal a minute he saw it was a type of storage seal, deciding what the hell like anything bad could happen placed his hand on it and pulsed his chakra into it removing his hand he watched as the seal shrunk in on itself and glowed an ominous sand colour a second later a cloud of smoke appeared along with a large scroll. Unrolling the scroll he saw a couple of names written in blood being confused spoke in his head _'Oba-chan what is this.'_

Kyuubi who was watching the whole thing from one of the thrones said **"that my little kit is a summoning scroll and from the looks one for mountain lions, cougars and animals like that, I wouldn't sign it just yet I would wait till you get back to the palace."** Said Kyuubi in a motherly tone.

Naruto hearing her advice did a mental nod and spoke/thought _'thank Oba-chan.'_ with that he cut the connection and sealed the scroll into his wrist storage seal.

Naruto then walked into a reasonable big clearing took out his sword and started going through his kata's trying to make them as fluid as possible. He continued this until late into the night. Before putting his sword away and sitting between a couples of roots and dozing off keeping semi alert to his surroundings.

The next morning.

Naruto awoke to see a girl around his age wearing a pink kimono picking herbs, getting up he walks over and says catching her off guard "Nice morning to be out."

"Yes it is I usually like to wonder the woods in the morning because of its calm feel" replied the girl.

Crouching down Naruto asks "my names Naruto Uzumaki ninja of the hidden leaf what's yours" he asked politely.

"Haku, Haku Yuki it's a pleasure" she replied. Seeing what hers she was picking Naruto started to help her while he was doing that Haku asked "say Naruto what were you doing out here I mean when I arrived it clearly looked like you spent the night out here" she asked innocently. Smiling Naruto sat down and said "truth I got annoyed last night and came to the woods to blow off some steam and cool off but one thing led to another and I ended up losing track of time so I found a sheltered spot to bunk down for the night."

"So you were training out here" replied Haku, Naruto nodded Haku then said "you're a ninja" getting another nod "I see impressive, why do you train" she asked.

Naruto hearing the question said "to develop and become stronger as a result"

"Really but you already seem really strong isn't that enough." said haku.

"No I have to keep practicing because there is a man that ruined my child hood and that of my mothers and sisters chance of having me around I need to train so that one day in the future he will know of his mistakes and repent before the coming of death." Was Naruto's reply

"Really that is so interesting but is it worth it, answer me this are you doing all this for yourself or for your mother and sisters" asked Haku.

Naruto for his part stayed silent before saying "when do you believe someone has truly become strong." Haku just giggled and said "I believe when someone has something or someone precious that they want to protect then they become genuinely strong." With her gathered herbs Haku was about to leave when Naruto stopped her when he said "You know you're a good actor for a minute there I really thought you were a civilian but you know it is hard to get rid of one's scent and the sound of their voice, tell Zabuza his death awaits but for you if you wish it I can offer you protection if you return to the leaf village seeing as though I highly doubt you are actually a legal shinobi of the hidden mist"

Haku was about to turn around and throw her senbon but when she looked back he was gone, on her way back to the hide out haku began thinking _'If Zabuza dies I will take up his offer but if not I will stay by his side'._

 **Back with Naruto.**

Arriving back at the house Naruto opens up the door and steps in not even getting half a foot in the door he receives a three punch combo to the face from his team mates sending him into the lake as he is sinking _'what the hell did I do'_

Back on the surface Naruto climbs on to the pier and coughs up some water and rubs his jaw he looks up and gives his mother and sisters a WHAT THE HELL look. Seeing this Kushina said "for leaving last night and not coming back till now."

Naruto sighed sat down and took each sandal off emptying them of water and as he did so said "if I hadn't stayed out I wouldn't have found a summoning scroll and…" he was about to continue but was cut off by the three of them shouting in unison causing him to wince "WHAT!" Naruto then said "I'll show you when we get to the village… as I was saying before I was rudely cut off…" he said eye twitching while glaring at the three women "… I met the faux hunter ninja from the other week, pretty girl, innocent and judging by the herbs a competent herbalists and medic we spoke a little sounds like she is paying a debt Zabuza not sure, her chakra and name that was what got my attention…" seeing there confused looks he smirked and said "what clan in Mizu has extremely cold chakra and deals in ice jutsu…" seeing their eyes widen in realisation Kushina whispered "a Yuki", Naruto nodded and said "Yes a female Yuki known as Haku, and that's about all I know, I also deducted that she's not a registered mist ninja because of her age and the purges start, so I offered her a place in the village more precisely joining us as a personal medic and possible lieutenant in our army that I want to create." Finished Naruto.

"You want an army what for" asked Akio, Naruto just shrugged and said "same reason as Danzo power, influence and leverage. Don't worry only my most trusted followers will be permitted in the village the others will move to various Uzumaki safe houses and strongholds around the nations, but I'll fill you in more later when we get home" stated Naruto.

They all nodded and left it at that, Naruto then said I'm going for a shower then I will go guard tazuna on the bridge, you guys should check on the people we armed with the weapons we found in one of our clones raids." with that he gave each of the women a peck on the lips and disappeared inside.

 **With Gato**

"Zori what do you mean 50 men have disappeared in the last week and control of the village is non-existent" raved Gato in disbelief, "Just that sir, any men we send don't come back and no one has sent word via any other way so it is safe to assume that we have lost the village for the moment" said Zori bowing slightly.

Gato just sighed "send word to Zabuza I want him to eliminate by the end of next week" said Gato he then started worrying in his head _'that village had everything, my drug stores and labs, brothels and underground slave pens, weapons it had everything if they got hold of the weapons the ninja could of started training them in basic sword styles giving them a small standing army this is not good at all, I'll get Waraji to find some more bandits to replace the ones I have lost and some extra.'_ Thought Gato

 **With Zabuza**

"Haku we strike in a week before Gato tries to retake the village." said Zabuza, Haku just nodded and retreated into the shadows once more.

Kushina, Akio and Nayoko were standing in a large field facing a couple of hundred civilians/militia who were split into three groups of 100 strong, going through some generic sword exercises and kata's, practicing spear kata's and moving as an impenetrable wall (like a Greek Phalanx) and firing arrows at targets. They were also wearing rough leather armour that was stashed with the weapons. The people were mainly young men age 17-20, but there was the odd woman with a bow, the children were helping the elderly and rest of the women were stockpiling resources and the rest of the physically able men were ordered to work on the bridge by Tazuna who was backed up by Naruto who did what he did best put the living fear in them. It also helped with the fact Naruto got his clones in the village square to set up 50 or so crosses in a circle and proceeded to hang the dead bodies of Gato's men on them showing the villages that Gato wasn't invincible, he also placed a cross in the centre with a huge pile of wood at the foot of it in preparation of Gatos live body to be burnt at. Seeing this all the young men of the village were keen to take up arms against Gato and were willing to train as well. While the villagers were preparing for the coming storm that would be Gato and his mercenary army. Naruto, Kushina, Akio and Nayoko's clones were guarding all the entrances and exits to the village, they were also hunting and fishing for food and harvesting wood to bolster the village walls, arrows, fire wood and new spear poles.

Nayoko after scanning the practice field turned to her mother and said "they seem… eager but will they be ready to fight battle hardened Mercenaries" she asked Kushina.

Kushina only sighed and said "the first time will be the hardest but as long as the archers thin them out before they hit the shield wall then we should be fine and as long as the swords men strike at the right time we should win the day I have a feeling though Zabuza will strike before Gato meaning we will have two battles but they have orders not to engage him." Finished Kushina

"I can't believe I am going to say this but bro is actually a good field leader when you think about it so as long as he or you mum are ordering the wave troops when the battle starts we should win and if all else fails we could give into our bloodlust and go berserker on them, I have always wanted to break loose being in control all the time can get tiring, huh maybe that's why bro can be so relaxed he just gets rid of his pent up stress." Said Akio with a murderous grin, Kushina could only agree with her daughter and Nayoko said "now you're talking sis."

They then split up to give tips to people that were practicing. Kushina getting to the swords men shouted "alright pair up and grab a wooden stave each you're going to spar practicing what you have learnt don't go all out just get a feel for it and slowly increase your speed I will walk around and give you tips and pointers as I walk around" she got hai's from everyone as they paired up, Nayoko went to the spear men and shouted "Form shield wall…" waiting for them to form up seeing that they were taking a quick break she walked down the line and stopped every now and then and told people to tighten their hold on their spears or raise their shields more. She then retreated back created around 40 dark clones which formed a line in front of the shields and shouted "Spears of wave, in a minute my clones are going to charge you with a wooden stave each what I want is for you to kill every single one of them, if you break then you will be running laps in formation before doing it again and again and again until you get it right, on the count of three 1…2…3" with that all 40 clones charged the wall let's just say it was going to be a long and painful day for them. The archers under the guidance of Akio had much the same exercise as the spear men.

 **With Naruto**

Sitting on the bridge off to one side he was doing what the third hokage said was akin to samurai battle meditation, seeing Naruto Tazuna went over to thank the boy for the hope that he gave the people but paused for a moment when he saw him in meditation deciding to go ahead he said "Naruto I would like to say thank you once again, oh and what are you doing?" he asked.

Naruto who heard him opened his eyes said "no thanks is necessary Tazuna-san. And as to what I was doing it is what the third hokage has dubbed as Battle meditation" seeing his confused look he provided an explanation "it is like normal meditation but different whereas normal meditation you have to clear your mind and open your senses to the environment. Battle Meditation is twofold, one it calms the user and has a calming effect on people in the direct vicinity and two it regulates and calms the flow of the user's chakra boosting both stamina and physical prowess" Naruto finished

Tazuna then mumbled to himself but Naruto heard him "I was wondering why the workers weren't their usual panicky selves today"

Naruto just smiled and went back to meditating.

 **A week later**

At the breakfast table everyone is eating a good breakfast in anticipation for a hard day's work. As they are eating Kushina speaks "Naru-chan today I want you to stay here and guard the house seeing as Tsunami and some of the other women will be here making some padded jackets for the wave militia to wear and me and your sisters will go and look after Tazuna and the bridge but I want to get there early so we leave now giving us a chance to scout encase anyone should show up" said Kushina, Naruto just nodded.

Ten minutes after Kushina, Tazuna, Akio and Nayoko left Naruto was sitting in a tree outside the house when he saw Tsunami come out for a break and to take a breather from the work she was doing, sitting in a chair on the dock with a glass of water she started drinking finishing she was about to get up when Naruto saw two rouge samurai grab her and start to tie her up seeing this Naruto narrowed his eyes and waited _'what are they up to'_ just as he thought that the one with the beanie spoke to tsunami "we're taking you hostage to use for when Gato marches here with his army at the months end but by that time well you probably would have been passed around all the mercenaries oh well"

Tsunami hearing that started to gain tears in her eyes and was about to shout for help when she saw Naruto in the tree off to her right give her a wink and disappear from view. Wondering where he went she then heard the sound of sword piercing flesh looking behind her she saw the one with an eye patch grasping at the blade protruding from the middle of his chest beanie guy was so shocked he forgot about Tsunami giving her time to get a safe distance away.

With Naruto standing behind eye patch guy with Hanketsu Gekido through his chest whispered in his ear as he slowly died "the first of many lives that will fall before my wrath, know that your blood has finally christened my blade" finishing with one fluid motion pulled his sword free and lopped his head off letting his corpse fall to the ground standing there he pointed Hanketsu gekido's 5 foot blade at the beanie man and said "come meet your death" said Naruto who was covered in splatters of blood from his kill. The man wearing the beanie gained a look of rage and charged at Naruto who muttered 'foolish' and stood there waiting for him as the man came at him he swung in a downward slash only for Naruto to lean back and lunge out with his sword skewering the man through the heart using the momentum he had standing back straight Naruto kicked the body off his blade and walked over to tsunami who was sitting on the ground in shock at what she saw seeing this Naruto knelt down and wrapped her in a hug waiting for her to calm down after a minute she was sufficiently calm Naruto spoke to her "go to the practice field and tell them I am ordering them to man all defences at once failure to do so will end in punishment and also make sure everyone takes cover" he said urgently Tsunami nodded and ran towards the field with Naruto's orders. Seeing this Naruto smiled but then frowned because with his sensing ability he gained from Kyuubi he felt a large discharge of chakra that he didn't recognise. He then disappeared in a leaving the usual black wisp as he left Inari came out from around the corner of the building and picked up the sword of one of the dead samurai and strapped it to his back. Before running off to one of the main defence areas.

On the bridge at the same time as Naruto killing the samurai

As they arrive an ominous mist rolls in seeing this Kushina sighs and says "Akio, Nayoko guard Tazuna, Zabuza is back"

"Sorry I kept you waiting, but I see your one brat short, and both of them is shaking in her boots…pitiful" said Zabuza as five water clones appear surrounding them.

Both Akio and Nayoko smirk drawing the attention of the clones before they say in unison "We're trembling because we have permission to let lose" they both said before disappearing and then reappearing in front of their mother when they do the water clones disperse into nothing.

As they did Zabuza and haku appeared "so they aren't dead weight to the boy I'm slightly impressed but they were only a tenth of my strength" zabuza said. He then turned to Haku "you might have a rival in these two, haku"

"So it seems" was her reply.

"It seems Naruto-sochi-kun was right the hunter was fake, I guess you have done that little act before then" said Kushina.

Nayoko then looked at Akio and said "the hunter is all yours sis have fun" as she said that she appeared next to Kushina smiling like a mad man. Kushina seeing her grin _'I know we are genetically more insane than what is normally considered healthy but really are all my children this bad'_ where her thoughts.

 **With Zabuza and Haku**

"Impressive" said Haku

"I have given you the first advantage use it" was Zabuza's reply, Haku just said right. And started spinning rapidly towards Akio who smirked and unsealed a purple 4 and ½ foot katana with a wooden handle which had a bat wing like cross guards which were black on the blade it looked like it had vines circling the entire thing. Getting in a defensive stance, she blocked Haku who used a senbon to attack her with.

" _So she can keep up with Haku's speed huh"_ thought Zabuza.

Kushina said to Nayoko "dear can you protect Tazuna for me, I think I'll Akio handle this one"

While that was going on both Haku and Akio were trading blows with each other until they locked up again, haku then said "we only want the bridge builder not you, if you don't hand him over then I'll have to kill you" she said without any empathy at all.

"Save it bitch you're the one dying here" replied Akio

Haku ignored her and spoke again "You're making a big mistake you can't keep up with my speed and I have gained two advantages…" hearing this Akio just snorted "… one we are surrounded by water and two both your hands are occupied meaning you can't defend yourself" finished Haku before running through some one handed seals.

' _What no it can't be using one hand'_ mentally ranted Akio

' _Very impressive Zabuza you have taught her well a rare trait right there'_ thought Kushina, Nayoko and Tazuna just stared at the fight.

' _Huh he might actually kill the kid'_ thought Zabuza.

Finishing the hand signs Haku said "Secret technique: thousand needle of death." She then stamped her foot and created thousands of water or ice needles above Akio launching them at Akio, Haku jumps back Akio also jumps but straight up barely dodging the needle in the process bringing up her katana she brings it down at haku who jumps back again dodging her strike. Akio then appeared behind her and said "you're fast…but not that fast" haku then moved to attack only to have heeled boot courtesy of Akio to the chest send her rolling across the ground to stop just in front of Zabuza.

' _What is going on Haku is the fastest she shouldn't be able to land a hit on her'_ thought Zabuza worried.

Kushina started to clap wildly and started cheering on Akio when she landed her kick and said in a sing song voice "you shouldn't have insulted them they don't take kindly to insults, especially since my son Naruto is the strongest Genin since the Yondaime, Akio is the smartest mind and Nayoko is the best tracker and stealth person to come from the academy in over 50 years it is just bound to get their Uzumaki blood boiling."

Zabuza laughed a little confusing them he then said "Haku get on with it otherwise we will be the victims" was all he said

Haku just nodded and did some hand signs and said "secret technique: demonic crystal ice mirrors" when she said that a dome of mirror's surrounded Akio

Kushina just looked on with some interest "So this is the power of the Yuki clan bloodline interesting" as she finished talking Haku then entered one of the mirrors which then reflected her in all the others.

"Very interesting" said Kushina to herself more than anything.

Akio just looked around and felt a shiver of ecstasy roll over her at the impending fight, she then did much the same thing as Naruto when they first encountered Zabuza but not on the same level as him. Haku who felt the pressure Akio was exuding shivered a little she then spoke "Now I shall show you true speed"

Kushina who was a little worried took a couple of steps forward was stopped by the appearance of Zabuza who said "if you enter this fight it will be against me, besides your little girl has no chance in there" Kushina took a couple of steps back to her original position with Zabuza between her and Akio.

In the dome Haku was throwing lots of senbon at Akio but no matter what she did Akio's visible chakra was somehow making them useless on contact with her skin not even breaking it. Haku then stopped after a minute to intercept a kunai that Nayoko threw as a distraction but was caught by Haku.

As she is about to go back in the mirror everyone feels the ground of the bridge start to shake then bursting through the mist a dragon made of blood goes charging at Zabuza who doesn't dodge enough and is hit in the back sending him into the side of the bridge where he groggily gets up, seeing this Haku goes back into the mirror.

Naruto then appears where Zabuza once stood and says "Mother go help Akio SUBDUE Haku, Nayoko can you take Tazuna to the town hall, an attack was made by two samurai who I took care of but I mobilized the militia to the defences just in case Gato gets any ideas I also ordered all the clones to set up perimeter around the land facing part of the village, come back once Tazuna makes it to the town hall" said Naruto in his gravelly hoarse voice (think gaara Chunin exams) "…Zabuza's mine" Kushina nodded and made her way to Akio in the dome of ice and Nayoko shun shined away with Tazuna to the town hall.

 **Naruto and Zabuza**

"Hey Zabuza ready for round two or are you going to run away again" taunted Naruto as he pointed Hanketsu Gekido at him.

Zabuza just growled "NO running this time kid, time to pay you back for last time" he said as he hefted his cleaver on his shoulder. They then proceeded to stare at one another neither wanting to make the first move.

Kushina and Akio

Outside the dome

"AKIO CAN YOU HEAR ME" shouted Kushina, Akio looked over her shoulder and shouted yes back Kushina nodded drew Benihime channelled her dark chakra into it and said **"dark style: dark slash"** and swung her blade vertically at one of the ice mirrors. When it hit it put a large gouge mark in the surface, then her eyes widened when the ice mirror started to mend itself.

Inside the dome seeing what her mother was doing Akio smirked and was about to help when she had to dodge another wave of Senbon thrown at her tightening her grip on her sword (name) she shouted "MUM DO IT ON THREE" she then shouted "1!...2!...3" when she said three they both said **"dark style: dark slash/ dark ripple slash"** with both attack aimed at the same mirror hitting the mirror at the same time the mirror shattered cancelling the jutsu when the jutsu was gone it revealed an exhausted Haku laying on the floor Kushina walked up to haku and placed a suppression seal and a paralysis seal on her to stop her moving, having done that she and Akio turned to watch Zabuza and Naruto fight, just then Nayoko appeared on the other side of her mother and looked at haku's body and then back at Naruto and Zabuza

 **With Naruto and Zabuza**

Still staring at each other Naruto looked out the corner of his eye and saw his mother and sister defeated Haku, smirking he looked back at Zabuza and said "Hey no brows looks like your girl lost"

Zabuza then looked at Haku and grunted.

Getting bored with waiting Naruto channelled his chakra into his sword and charged Zabuza, seeing him charge Zabuza charged too.

They met in the middle in a clash of steel and sparks illuminating the surrounding mist while doing so, Naruto pressed his attack while Zabuza blocked his strikes. Naruto then jumped back away from Zabuza before smirking, Zabuza kept his guard up waiting to see what he was going to do. Naruto said **"** So Zabuza are you afraid of the dark, **Dark style: hells darkness"** then the entire bridge was immersed in an infinite darkness one that Naruto merged with and became one with the darkness he then started laughing his insane broken laugh "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHheheheh 8 points spine, liver, heart, subclavian artery, jugular, kidneys and lungs oh how should I kill you decisions, decisions, I know how about all eight of them" he said making Zabuza pale a little he then tried finding Naruto in the darkness after a while Naruto started to giggle insanely "you won't find me like that do you know why, that's because I am one with darkness"

Just then Zabuza felt his side be pierced but not enough to be fatal it then happened another eight times leaving his body littered with deep cuts and slash marks after the last cut Zabuza was finding it difficult to hold his sword since he was feeling extremely weakened by the blood loss he suffered then the murky blackness faded revealing him to the spectators all bloodied up then Naruto appeared behind him silently and stabbed him through the chest much like he did with the samurai earlier doing the same as before Naruto whispered "I told you my blade would be the one to end your life… goodbye Zabuza Momochi Demon of the Mist" he finished and then removed his blade and flicked off the blood and then sheathed it. He then looked at the blade walking over to where he dropped it he crouched and picked it up before sealing it for later purposes. Walking back to the corpse he removed the head and placed it in a sealing scroll and walked over to his family plus a tied up Haku.

Standing in front of his mother he said "Mission accomplished, how about Akio and Nayoko take Haku here to Tazuna's basement so we can question her later and I guess we should order everyone to stand down and have them resume training."

Kushina nodded and said "That is a splendid idea baby now you girls heard him hop to it and don't hurt her" with that Akio and Nayoko disappeared with a conscious and smiling Haku.

Naruto and Kushina went to the town hall where the children who were messengers waited to carry out orders. When they arrived Kushina ordered the children to relay that everyone is to stand down and go back to training.

Later that evening in Tazuna's basement

In the basement of tazuna's house was a table and two chairs in one of the chairs was Haku with only a suppression seal on her in the other chair was Naruto with his mother and sisters behind him in the middle of the table was one candle that lit the entire room up. After minute or two of sitting there Naruto spoke "Tell me Haku now that Zabuza is dead what will you do" asked Naruto.

"I have nothing now if I go back to the land of water I will be hunted for my Bloodline limit, if I keep wandering somewhere down the line I will be caught by hunters and killed for knowledge and affiliation Zabuza, I was wondering is the offer of joining with you still on the table or not." Said Haku with hope in her voice at the end. Naruto hearing what she said nodded and said "Why did you work with Zabuza in the first place"

"To begin with it was out of gratitude you see when I was 5 my father found out about our bloodline and killed my mother he was about to kill me when I lost control and killed him with massive ice spikes, well after I came too I ran away when I got to the nearest town I was nothing but a street urchin but then one day Zabuza saw me manipulating the snow and offered me food, shelter and warmth being the kid I was I accepted just at the thought of food, a year later he started to train me and mould me into the 'perfect weapon' and I was happy for a time then well some years later the man I knew disappeared forever Zabuza was a honourable man with a code but he strayed away and never looked back, I was looking for a way out but he was to strong and his other followers would have gotten suspicious and me being the only girl you can see my hesitation" said Haku with tears in her eyes at re living bad memories. Naruto smiled and said "Haku if you wish you can come to the leaf as a civilian seeing you haven't been registered as a missing ninja or a ninja from another village I also have a proposition for you but that can wait until we get back to the leaf village" he said before walking round to her and placing his hand on her back and saying "sealing art: release" releasing her from the suppression seal.

Returning to the seat he looked at his mother to see if she had any questions seeing she did he nodded, then Kushina spoke "Haku, do you know anything about Gato's operations, because as far as we know, we have the location of his base of operations and brief estimate of his hired thugs"

Haku shook her head and said "I didn't have anything to do with Gato, Zabuza always did the negotiations"

"That's fine" replied Kushina. Naruto then asked "will Zabuza's followers follow me now or would they have already scattered" he asked curiously, Haku then answered "they had someone watching the fight in case something ever did happen they would then scatter and return to the mist and join the bloodline rebels." She said.

Nodding Naruto motioned for everyone to leave the basement and turn in for the night, Naruto went to his room, Akio, Nayoko and Kushina showed Haku the spare bed in theirs and got ready for bed.

Later Nayoko who lay awake got a devious smirk and quietly got out of bed and crept out the room, tiptoeing down the hall she entered Naruto's room and closed the door behind her and did some quick hand signs before touching the door before it glowed a light blue showing her silencing seal was in place.

Turning around she saw Naruto leaning on one elbow looking at her with a smirk. Taking in her body she was wearing a see through white nighty with no bra showing off her high C tits, looking further down noticed she wasn't wearing any panties either. He took note as she sashayed to his bedside ripping his covers off, once she did that she climbed on top of him so she was sitting on top of his boxer clad gentlemen's area and started to grind on him while leaning down and engaging in a fierce tongue war.

It's safe to say that she wasn't going to be walking straight the next day.

 **End of the month**

Naruto was with Kushina and Akio watching over the militia as they trained fighting against their clones, while Nayoko was with the bridge builder watching over the construction and Haku was helping the women set up a field hospital for the coming battle. It was then that one of Kushina's clones dispelled it's self-giving her it's memories. Kushina then looked up and shouted "form up" when they were all in front of her she spoke "Gato is on his way you all know what to do Archers to the rooves, spearmen to the walls and swords men in ten even groups spread out evenly to sure up any breaches understood" she finished, the militia gave a chorus of Hai's and ran to their positions. Kushina looked at Naruto and Akio and disappeared to the town hall where the temporary hospital was. Going to the podium flanked by Naruto and Akio she spoke "Gato is coming the defences are sorted we need you to organise food and water rations throughout the day so they keep their strength, thank you for listening" she finished. Spying Haku in the crowed she nodded and hall four of them disappeared together.

Arriving at the bridge Kushina found Tazuna and told him to have the workers to set a perimeter around the field hospital in case any got through, Tazuna nodded and went around telling everyone and they started making their way to the town hall with various pick axes and axes as weapons. Looking at Nayoko she nodded and all five disappeared.

At the land gate Kushina looked at her children and Haku who over the month saw as a third daughter and said "you know the plan Naruto and I will head out and meet them and hold them giving you three enough time to organise the defences properly and give out orders, okay" she said and gave each a hug and gave them a kiss on their foreheads Akio and Nayoko kissed Naruto for good luck and Haku gave him a hug (they explained their relationship and she understands why and isn't weirded out by it) Kushina then looked at Naruto and they took off running to intercept the enemy.

Getting to the top of a knoll Kushina orders a stop as they can see Gato and his little army of around five hundred men. Naruto looks at his mother gives her a hug and says "100 each I kind of like those odds, I'll see you back at the village when I'm done, good luck."

Kushina smiles and says "good luck and don't try anything to risky and if you find yourself getting overwhelmed retreat okay I don't want lose you because you got cocky and so soon after being returned to me" she said, Naruto nodded "Hai mother I understand" and with that he took off left so he could circle round and hit the flank, Kushina sighed and went off to the right.

 **With Naruto**

Running straight towards the enemy he decided to go old school and not use any of his special attack but just rely on his kenjutsu and Taijutsu skills as a test of his abilities and to see how far he has come.

Drawing Hanketsu Gekido he smiled at how he always felt empowered whenever he held her charging against a foe holding the five foot blade with two hands he shouted "COME FACE DEATH SCUM" and with that swung his blade decapitating the closest bandit to him his sudden arrival threw them all in to chaos as he hacked and slashed, pierced and parried blows with his sword he also weaved and dodged the enemy attacks all the while killing the lot of them it didn't matter who they were or what weapon they had he attacked with extreme prejudice every now and then would say "come Hanketsu Gekido is hungry for more blood" he was around his 70th kill when he could feel his fatigue building deciding he didn't want to risk making a mistake he created 4 clone 2 blood and two dark clones giving them orders to kill ten each bringing his tally to 110 kills he disappeared and reappeared on the grassy knoll that he and his mother were on before. He then looked to his right just as a red and black wave burst into existence _'heh guess mum wanted to relieve some stress.'_

 **With Kushina**

Kushina did the opposite to Naruto and waited before charging in when she heard the screams and shouts of Naruto's first victims she swung her sword and said " **Benihime dark style: black crimson wave"** creating a large wide area attack that took out about 40 bandits in one hit she then moved at Kage speeds and charged in much like Naruto, just not saying as much just grunting every now and then when her blade got caught momentarily in a body and the odd curse to when she had to kick an opponent that appeared behind her getting to the 90 kill mark Kushina made a dark clone and gave it the same orders Naruto did. She to then disappeared and appeared next to Naruto on the knoll they looked at each other smiling knowing they would of momentarily halted there advance. They then took off in the direction of the village.

 **With Gato**

Seeing the red death appear and start cutting his men to ribbons was a little worrying but what was more worrying was the black/red haired kid that slaughtered his men with the same proficiency as the red death, one would say Gato was displeased, but that wasn't the case he was pissed because in the last month he lost all of his black market trade and he found out Zabuza was dead and all because of the damable bridge builder and the leaf ninja.

 **Hidden in a outcrop of trees**

A shinobi talent scout was sitting there with his note book adding the finishing touches to the newest entry he would be submitting for the bingo book, smiling he read over it just to make sure he had everything:

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Alias:** Akuma kenshi no za kuro rozu

 **Bingo Book Rank:** Mid A level

 **Village:** hidden leaf

 **Village Rank:** fresh Genin

 **Family:** Kushina Uzumaki aka the red death of the leaf (mother)

Akio Uzumaki (triplet sister)

Nayoko Uzumaki (triplet sister)

Father unknown, any other siblings unknown

 **Bloodline:** Darkness and its extension the blood release

 **Kills:** Zabuza Momochi demon of the mist (won in single combat), single handily decimated over 100 bandits by himself without jutsu just plain sword techniques.

 **Ninjutsu:** High Chunin

 **Taijutsu:** Mid Chunin

 **Kenjutsu:** High Jonin level

 **Genjutsu:** can only break out of B rank and below

 **Chakra control:** High ANBU

 **Speed:** Jonin

Engage with caution when by himself, if with his sisters or mother RUN

 **Bio:** he has appeared out of nowhere, he has a small powerful ninjutsu arsenal he is also able to do most of his jutsu without hand signs or a minimal amount of them, he possess the Uzumaki clan bloodline the dark release and it's extension the blood release. He carries a red five foot sword named Hanketsu Gekido (judgement wrath) and is highly proficient with it as stated above when working with his mother or sisters they could possibly verse any of the Kage or S rank ninja going, extremely dangerous possibly insane.

 **At the village gates**

Naruto and Kushina burst through in a cloud of dust alerting Nayoko, Akio and Haku to their arrival, once the dust disappears they see Naruto laying on his back breathing heavily while Kushina is just standing there looking at her nails with her eyes closed with a grin on her face walks over to the others, before she can say anything she opens her eyes sees them gone looking behind her she sees Akio with a stick poking Naruto while Nayoko and Haku are behind her looking over her shoulders, seeing this Kushina gains a sweat drop on the back of her head which only gets bigger when Nayoko says "is he dead" before crying anime tears of sorrow, deciding to put an end to their shenanigans she say's "serves him right for challenging me to a race back here he isn't dead see" she says while squirting water on his face waking him up.

Getting up Naruto says "I accounted myself with around a 110 of their 500 what about you" he said looking at his mother. "I did a 100 in before meeting up with you" was her reply. Nodding they all headed to the roof of the closest building to get a good view of everything.

An hour later Gato and his men can be seen from the walls of the village seeing this Kushina orders her student to their designated positions along the wall. Looking at the archers that were lined along the rooves she held up her arm motioning them to load their bows, seeing everyone loaded she waits and shouts "LOOSE" then a 100 arrows rain down upon the enemy who are now running towards them the arrows hit their targets killing a lot and maiming more, they continue to fire at will as per Kushina's orders raining volley after volley of death upon the enemy army after five or so volleys the enemy numbers have dwindled to around 150 men who begin to climb the walls only to be met by villagers with spear and sword stabbing down on them. The bandit army numbers fall fast 150…140…100…80…50 getting down to fifty men the bandits start to retreat only for the village gate to open revealing 5 hungry looking shinobi that chase after them slaughtering them all leaving none alive Akio then looks and sees Gato on top of a rocky out crop surrounded by 2 bodyguards nodding they all charge with Haku throwing a senbon and hitting a vital spot in one of the guards neck and the 2nd guard receives a kunai knife to the heart leaving Gato all alone only to be knocked out by Kushina.

Looking back at the field the enemy crossed over lay 290 bodies scattered upon the ground with a lot piled up against the village walls, sighing Kushina says "Make some clones they can go to Gato's base and retrieve and do what our other mission was, then we can go home faster, better get that lot over there to strip the dead of weapons and anything of value before burial"

Naruto who had Gato slung over his shoulder said "No burial they will be hung on crosses along the different paths and entrances to the village warning all those who come know the punishment if they try to harm this country" Kushina didn't feel like arguing so nodded Akio, Nayoko and Haku all understood his reasoning.

That night Gato is found tied to a cross in the middle of the town square surrounded by corpses of his men, the villagers all standing round see Tazuna walk up to him with a torch and throw it on the oil soaked wood beneath Gato, catching fire immediately the fire makes it way up Gatos body eliciting screams from the man that last long into the night

Wave is finally free.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

3 days later outside the leaf village gates, team 11 and Haku sign in with them saying Haku is a civilian that had her paper stolen in the last town she was in hearing the story and the fact she was with leaf shinobi the guards let her in. after getting through Akio made a clone that would show Haku to the Palace while they reported in.

Getting to the missions room they see that the 4th still hasn't left his office and that Sarutobi is there again smiling Kushina says "Mission successful lord third" she then gives a verbal report with input from her students by the end of her hour long explanation Sarutobi puffs on his pipe while the Chunin helpers and some passing Jonin stare in wonder at team 11, speaking the monkey says "so the bingo book didn't lie"

"What are you talking about Gramps?" Asked Naruto only to have the Bingo Book tossed to him "check page 101" was Sarutobi reply

Naruto flipping to the page read out loud so everyone could hear

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Alias:** Akuma kenshi no za kuro rozu

 **Bingo Book Rank:** Mid A level

 **Village:** hidden leaf

 **Village Rank:** fresh Genin

 **Family:** Kushina Uzumaki aka the red death of the leaf (mother)

Akio Uzumaki (triplet sister)

Nayoko Uzumaki (triplet sister)

Father unknown, any other siblings unknown

 **Bloodline:** Darkness and its extension the blood release

 **Kills:** Zabuza Momochi demon of the mist (won in single combat), single handily decimated over 100 bandits by himself without jutsu just plain sword techniques.

 **Ninjutsu:** High Chunin

 **Taijutsu:** Mid Chunin

 **Kenjutsu:** High Jonin level

 **Genjutsu:** can only break out of B rank and below

 **Chakra control:** High ANBU

 **Speed:** Jonin

Engage with caution when by himself, if with his sisters or mother RUN

 **Bio:** he has appeared out of nowhere, he has a small powerful ninjutsu arsenal he is also able to do most of his jutsu without hand signs or a minimal amount of them, he possess the Uzumaki clan bloodline the dark release and it's extension the blood release. He carries a red five foot sword named Hanketsu Gekido (judgement wrath) and is highly proficient with it as stated above when working with his mother or sisters they could possibly verse any of the Kage or S rank ninja going extremely dangerous possibly insane.

 **Iwa bounty:** 30,000,000 ryo dead or alive

 **Kumo bounty:** 75,000,000 ryo alive

 **Kiri bounty:** 100,000,000 ryo dead

After reading the book Naruto smirks and says "And so it begins, do like the name they gave me, a little long though." giving the book back Sarutobi then says "because the C-rank part of the mission was upped you will have a double A rank put on your records which makes you eligible for the Chunin selection exams in a week" seeing them nod and smile he waves his hand dismissing them.

 **At the palace**

Arriving at the palace Kushina gets through the door but is near tackled out of it again by a squealing 3 year old Tetsuya, laughing Kushina hugs him back before picking him up and carrying him into the living room, Naruto walks in to see Yuugao sitting on the couch talking to Haku, looking he sees Akio and Nayoko walk to their rooms for a shower, sneaking up behind Yuugao he puts his finger to his lips as Haku sees him when he's close enough he snakes his arms around Yuugao then starts to nuzzle her neck and whispers "how was my little kitty while I was gone Tetsuya didn't trouble you too much did he"

Yuugao for her part manages to supress a moan as Naruto starts nibbling on her ear and sucking on her neck says "No he wasn't a handful in fact he was a hit with all the girls in the sealing department and my friends" Naruto nods and continues his ministrations on Yuugao while somehow jumping onto the couch. Haku seeing they want some alone time goes and starts exploring the rest of the palace. Seeing Haku go Yuugao moves to sit on Naruto's lap so that she is facing him starts kissing him with her arms around his neck, Naruto responds by kissing back and massaging her bum eliciting moans of appreciation from the woman Kushina then walks in completely ignoring them and goes upstairs with Tetsuya to tell him of their adventures while they were gone.

After about ten minutes of kissing Yuugao gets off and asks him about the mission which he goes into great detail about especially his two fights with Zabuza when he's done Yuugao gives him another kiss then asks "can you show me the summoning scroll and sword" chuckling Naruto remembered how much of a sword nut his girlfriend was nods and unseals it all showing her. Before retreating to their room for another 'pillow fight'

 **A week later day before exams**

In town

"Man Gramps needs to keep a better eye on Tetsu and Kon otherwise we go and have to find them and drag Naruto's lazy ass around." Complained Nayoko as she looked for the two culprits, she was wearing her plain black leather leotard that now showed ample amounts of cleavage and covering just enough of her bum so it was legal, she also had fishnet stockings and knee high boots, her hair was shaved on the right side with the rest draped over her left reaching below her shoulders.

"Yeah when I find them they are going to be in so much trouble" said Akio doing the same as Nayoko, she was wearing the same style leotard but with red trim and instead hers had the stomach cut out and her bum was completely covered she too had fishnets stockings and knee high boots, her hair was curled and ruffled and but into two loose wide buns that splayed out on the side of her head, Naruto was just walking along his right hand rested on his sword hilt and his left twirling a kunai as he looked at the sky ignoring his sisters complaining. He was wearing his usual loose-ish black leather pants and close toed sandals he wasn't wearing a shirt as usual but his two leather straps, he still had his piercings but he now had the tattoo of a black rose dripping with blood on the side of his abdomen that disappeared below his waist line and strapped to the back of his waist was his Odachi Hanketsu Gekido, his hair hadn't changed much other than it only reached his shoulders now.

That was until they heard a scream that sounded like Tetsuya round the corner. Hearing it Naruto got a steely gaze with his hand slowly drawing his Odachi while Akio and Nayoko froze at hearing their little brother scream and the KI Naruto was leaking. Looking back at his sisters he reigned it in and motioned for them to take to the roof tops.

Arriving at the scene they saw a girl that was probably a year older with teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive ponytails her outfit consisted of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. Standing behind a reasonably tall boy wearing a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. Both this and later outfits are derived from traditional bunraku (puppeteer costume). He also sported a triangular face-paint design. And he was holding Tetsuya by his shirt collar standing opposite them was Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Sakura and Sai. Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi were pleading with to let him go while Sakura was freaking out since she knew who's brother they were messing with _'oh no if they find out I'm dead their dead we're all dead'_ thought Sakura and Sai was breaking out into a cold sweat _'if he shows then we're all doomed. But it would be funny if the boss did show.'_

They were then snapped out of their thoughts by the blonde girl "Kunkuro put him down, you know you will pay for it later."

When she finished Sakura spoke looking around nervously which both sand ninja caught and thought _'what is she worried about that could possibly warrant more attention'_ their thoughts were answered when she spoke "please put him down if 'they' find out we are all as good as dead."

Kunkuro snorted and thought _'who's they'_ while the blonde started scanning the area for threats.

Kunkuro then saw the head band on Sai head _'so these are the leaf villages Genin'_ "we have a few minutes before he gets here let's mess with these punks huh." Tetsuya then started struggling harder to get free while saying let go, let go.

"Your feisty but not for long" said Kunkuro as he tightened his grip causing more pain.

Seeing Sai get ready to attack Kunkuro said "you're annoying, I don't like brats that are annoying, and if kids start shooting off at the mouth I just want break them in half" shocking the leaf ninja Akio elbowed Naruto but he ignored it waiting for the right moment.

Hearing this Temari sighed "fine but I am not involved in any of this" before taking a couple of steps back.

It was around her finishing her sentence Naruto appeared sitting on the fence one leg dangling and the other placed firmly on the top rail with one arm resting on his knee and the other resting on his sword he was flanked by Akio who was standing there one hand rested on her hip while leaning her weight onto her right leg and Nayoko was standing slightly bent over one hand placed on Naruto's shoulder and the other on her hip they were all glaring at Kunkuro none of the people noticed them until Naruto flooded the place with KI and spoke in his gravelly voice "Sakura what is going on here"

Recognising the voice Sakura paled and fainted seeing this Naruto snorted and said "You in the black let my baby brother go" said Naruto partially drawing his blade Kunkuro in his shock at the KI dropped Tetsuya who then ran and jumped into the embrace of his sister Akio. Temari however gained a light blush and thought _'local hotty number 1'_ Kunkuro looked at him in annoyance now the KI receded and Naruto spoke "You know sand ninja your lucky our villages are allies because if it was anyone else I would have…killed them already"

Sai sighed and said "You're fucked now loser, that's Naruto Uzumaki, eldest of the red death."

"Brilliant another wimp to tick me off" said Kunkuro, Naruto levelled his gaze at Kunkuro revealing his ruby eyes sending shivers down Temari and Kunkuro's spine and said "you have one last chance to return to your hotel before the Chunin exams tomorrow."

Ignoring his rational mind "hey you get down here you're the type of idiot I hate the most all bark and no bite" when he finished he pulled the mummy off his back. Making Temari gasp "you're using crow here"

Seeing this Naruto ignored him and moved his gaze up into the tree and said "Sasuke, Sand shinobi get out of the tree"

Sasuke landed next to Sakura's fainted body and the sand ninja appeared in a swirl of sand and looked at Kunkuro who looked worried "Kunkuro back off" Sasuke scowled at being seen and was shocked that there was another in the tree beside him. "Your embarrassment to our village have you forgotten the reason we are here" he finished.

Kunkuro looked sheepish and said "Hey Gaara…"

 **With the fourth hokage**

He was sitting in his office when Hiruzen who he called entered, deciding to skip pleasantries Minato said "I need to leave the village for diplomatic reasons to the land of lightening to talk with the Raikage, I am making you acting Hokage until I return after the Chunin exams, I am sure you know what to do"

Hiruzen nodded and said "I do" with that Minato left in a yellow flash to meet his escort by the main gate.

Hiruzen walked back around the desk and sat down before saying "ANBU gather all the Jonin Sensei and Chosen proctors for this year's Chunin exams"

 **20 minutes later**

Sitting in a big comfortable chair sat Hiruzen looking out over the assembled ninja he summoned he then spoke "I have summoned you for a very important purpose, seeing your fellow jonin here I think you realise what this is all about"

Kakashi spoke "So soon I thought we would have a little more time" he said looking at the third.

Then Asuma spoke "I take by the foreign shinobi the other lands have been notified by the coming event"

"And, does it matter when does it start" asked Kurenai, the Third was about to answer when Kushina spoke "Yeah old man when, I want to watch as my team rips the other villages apart like a piece of meat" hearing this some of the jonin snickered while sarutobi sighed and said "before I was interrupted…"sends glare at Kushina who looks sheepish "…we will begin tomorrow. The fourth should have all given you a heads up a couple of months ago."

"That's pretty short notice" said Kakashi, Kushina laughed and said "you didn't turn up to the meeting we were told about it in you were by the memorial stone again"

Sarutobi puffed out some smoke and said take heed exactly one day from now on the first day of August, the Genin will be gathered and tested only the very best will be chosen as Chunin"

 **Back with Naruto**

Kunkuro seeing Gaara was trying to make up excuses until Gaara said "shut up…or I'll kill you", Kunkuro just nodded his head in fear. Gaara then looked at Naruto and stared at him with Naruto staring right back… after a minute Gaara spoke "I am sorry for any trouble he caused"

Naruto looked at him and then Kyuubi spoke **"ichibi"** Naruto's only thought _'huh so your one to, I can see the loneliness in your eyes mixed in with the insanity by not being able to sleep judging by the bags under your eyes'_ Kyuubi then growled **"Shukaku has that effect on people which is strange she usually was the calmest and nicest"** she finished

Gaara _'He stopped Kunkuro with his mere presence and made it look easy, this is someone to keep an eye on'_ he then turned and said "let's go we've wasted enough time here" as he was leaving Naruto jumped from his spot followed by his sisters and little brother and said "You with the red hair, what's your name"

Turning Gaara said "Gaara, Gaara of the Desert, and I am curious about you three, who are you." replied Gaara looking at them, Naruto smirked and said "Naruto Uzumaki the demon swordsman of the black rose"

Akio said "Akio Uzumaki and this little three yr. old is Tetsuya Uzumaki" Nayoko followed on and said while doing a pose that accentuated every curve and showed off her rather large C bust "Nayoko Uzumaki"

Kunkuro gained a slight nose bleed, Temari who read an up to date Bingo Book before arriving paled and Gaara stayed silent and unemotional. Sasuke was about to but in but Gaara, Kunkuro and Temari all left quickly.

Naruto looked at his family they walked off with Konohamaru and his friends in tow Naruto, Akio and Nayoko all had the same thoughts _'this is going to be interesting'_ , Sai left via the rooves, Sasuke did the same and Sakura was left in the middle of the street.

Up in a tree not too far away sat three sound Genin "what do you think Dosu" asked the other male of the trio, the usual weaklings nothing special… but the three from the Uzumaki clan and that desert rat we should watch them carefully."

 **Back with the jonin**

The third spoke "Now is the time we choose our candidates for the exams, could the rookie senseis please step forward" Kakashi, Kushina, Kurenai and Asuma took a step forward while sarutobi said "now one by one tell us who you wish to nominate"

Kakashi then said "Team 7 I nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai for the Chunin exams"

Kushina spoke "Team 11 Naruto Uzumaki, Akio Uzumaki and Nayoko Uzumaki I nominate all three for the exams"

Kurenai went next "team 8 Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, I nominate all three for the exams"

Lastly asuma said "Team 10 Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka I Asuma Sarutobi nominate all three"

This got hushed whispers from all the other jonin about all the rookie teams being nominated at once.

Iruka then jumped in and said hold on they were all in my academy class not even six months ago and I know they are not even close to being ready these exams could destroy them"

Kakashi then said "I was half their age when I became Chunin, and I think a little pain will do them well, nothing too serious though" Iruka was about to retort when Kakashi kept "I know this maybe personal to you but you have to understand…" he was going to continue but Kurenai cut in "alright Kakashi that is enough." Kushina then spoke "as much as I hate to admit it but Kakashi is right Iruka, they aren't your students anymore their ours and besides you know that team 11 is more than ready you were there remember when they received the double A rank mission." This caused most of the jonin to go wide eyed as they hadn't heard about that, Kushina continued "beside I would rather they do it here in the leaf than in kumo or somewhere just as hostile but that's only because my son killed Zabuza and is now listed as an A rank shinobi" again looks of disbelief rippled through all those assembled. Iruka was about to say something but sarutobi intervened "Iruka you have made your point I understand, but they have been nominated you nor I can stop them"

Walking through the park Naruto and Yuugao are enjoying a nice stroll when Kushina appears "AWWW look at the cute couple it's so adorable"

Naruto grew a tick mark because his quiet walk with his love was interrupted, Yuugao blushed in embarrassment, seeing her sons reaction and says "No fun, anyway here is a Chunin exams application form tomorrow meet your sisters outside the academy and then go to room 301 for the first test" with that she waved like a mad man and disappeared, Naruto looking at the form put it in his back pocket and grumbled so only Yuugao could hear "and people wonder why I am insane", Yuugao giggled and kissed him and said "that maybe so Hun but that's what makes you unique"

Akio and Nayoko got there slips at dinner time, all three filled them out ready for tomorrow morning.

 **Somewhere in the forest**

A green spandex wearing kid with orange leg warmers, bandages around his arms and the most hideous bowl cut and bushiest eyebrows seen spoke as he put his hand next to a target on a dummy "did you hear we're going to have rookies at the exams, first year Genin, that hasn't happened in five years"

A girl spinning her kunai wearing a pink Chinese top and blue pants with two buns that make her look like a panda spoke up "I'm not surprised, considering who some of them are"

The spandex kid spoke again "yeah kakashi's squad and Kushina's squad"

Then a pale eyed kid in a khaki shirt with a dull blue shirt beneath that, and mesh armour beneath also wears dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg "Huh interesting"

"This I going to be tough" said the girl before throwing a kunai at the target that her pale eyed teammate sat under and the spandex stood beside.

"Either way we will win" said pale eyes.

 **Next day academy**

Walking down the hall Naruto and his sisters come to a group of genin trying to get in the room, but were being blocked, ignoring them they keep walking only to draw the attention of the Pale eyed kid "Hey where are you three going, and what's your name" Naruto turns his head so he is looking over his shoulder and snorts before saying "Naruto Uzumaki, yours"

"Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan" he states proudly. "You didn't answer the first question." He said.

He then said cryptically while pointing to his own eyes "what is the Hyuuga clan famous for, I'm sure once you figure that out you will understand why I haven't stopped" Naruto then turned and continued on his way with his sisters either side of him.

The now named Neji's eyes widened and quickly activated his Byakugan, seeing it was a genjutsu he signalled for TenTen and Lee to follow him. The other Genin seeing this just followed them. The ones guarding the door disappeared inside the room with all the waiting proctors who were smirking at the whole scene, who wouldn't seeing a Hyuuga be talked down to the proctors looked at each other with Izumo speaking "So that is Kushina's and Guy's merry band of misfits oh look here comes Kakashi's squad as well"

"It looks like the Chunin exams will be fun this year" said kotetsu getting nods of agreement from everyone.

 **With team 11**

' _So this is the Chunin exams interesting I wonder is there anyone who can give me a proper fight'_ thought Naruto

' _This is going to be so fun I can't wait for it to start'_ thought Nayoko

' _Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen or those two are going to do something foolish'_ thought Akio.

Getting to the hall way outside room 301 they hear people talking loudly behind them going to the top of the stairs they look out over the gymnasium to lee challenging Sasuke. Naruto looks at his sisters and says "let's see how this plays out"

"Alright I suppose" sighed Akio, Nayoko was looking eager and Naruto could feel her bloodlust rising deciding he didn't want to draw attention Naruto walked behind her snaked his right hand round her waist and his left between her legs and slowly started rubbing which distracted her making her moan silently at his ministrations seeing her bloodlust had died down whispered "don't lose control yet sis" Akio looked at them both and shook her head, they all turned back to what was happening below them.

 **With Sasuke and Lee**

"Sasuke Uchiha wait" said lee. Looking back Sai looked at him blankly, Sakura freaked out at his hair and eyebrows and Sasuke "what do you want" he said with his hands in his pockets.

Lee answered "I want to fight right here right now", Sasuke raised an eye brow "you want to fight me, okay."

"Yes I rock lee challenge you, I wish to challenge because everyone goes on about how great the Uchiha are I wanted to see for myself" he said getting into his Taijutsu stance, Sasuke smirked, Sai sighed and went to the side of the room saying "Have dick head" Sakura also moved to the side as well. Sasuke then said "you've heard of the Uchiha yet you are still challenging me, are you more insane than you look, but if you want to know more I will teach you the hard way" he said getting into his own stance they then charged each other ending with Sasuke getting a foot to the face sending him sprawling across the ground, getting up Sasuke said "I've been waiting to try this out" said Sasuke opening his eyes to reveal a two tomoe left eye and one tomoe right eye of the Sharingan.

With team 11

"Ohhoho, he has finally awakened it he might just be a worthy opponent later" said Naruto looking on with a smirk leaning against the railing. Akio sighed looked at the time and said "guys we should get moving or we won't be there in time." Nayoko and Naruto nodded and walked away as Sasuke charged lee again.

Arriving outside the classroom they see their mother as they walk up to her she brings them into a hug and kisses them each on the forehead and wishes them good luck before entering.

Walking through the door way they see the room packed with foreign and leaf shinobi all looking at them.

"Hmm looks like lots turned up to the party this should be fun" said Naruto as he grinned insanely. "heh more opponents to play with" commented Nayoko with a smirk, Akio just sighed before grinning "Now, Now you two we can't go around killing people…yet" just loud enough for everyone to hear.

The ninja hearing that levelled their KI at them only for team 11 to ignore it while Nayoko patted her brother's shoulder and said "Big Brother can you show them how it's really done" she said with an innocent look in her eyes, Naruto's grin grew even wider if was possible and let his control over his bloodlust and KI go flooding the room with it causing all the shinobi standing to fall over and the ones sitting to be pressed painfully into the wood while picturing multiple horrible and brutal ways they were going to die, seeing what effect he had Nayoko and Akio at the same time kissed him on the cheek and said "Thank you Big Brother." Naruto then reigned in his control letting everyone get up and breathe normally and look everywhere but team 11.

Team 11 then walked over to the side of the room and were met by the other rookie teams 8, 10 and quickly joined by team 7 a minute later by a bruised Sasuke and co.

Ino and Sakura started fighting over Sasuke then Shikamaru woke up from his nap saw everyone "so all the rookies are assembled what a drag, but seeing you here Naruto, Akio, Nayoko just makes me want to quit now" he drawled.

"AW come on Shikamaru you don't mean that do you" said Akio in a too sweet a voice that made Shikamaru back up a little mumbling troublesome over and over.

"Well, well looks like everyone is back together" said Kiba as his team showed up.

Naruto looked at him and said "Kiba, how are things at the compound is ckikaru okay." hearing that Kiba walked over and bumped fist with Naruto and said "I'm good, and Chikaru is doing fine as well Hana said she will be fully recovered in the next couple of days."

"That's good" was his reply. Before looking at the opposition again sizing people up. Nayoko was hiding behind Naruto while Akio was lent against him like a leaning post.

Just then a silver haired kid a couple of years older walked up "Hey you guy's you might want to keep it down a little, you're the 12 rookies right, I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves this isn't a class field trip"

Ino then started "well who asked you…" she was about to say more when Naruto's voice cut over hers "Ino shut it your annoying" Ino shut up quickly not wanting to get on his bad side, Naruto then looked at the silver haired guy and said "I know a lot of leaf shinobi on the roster, but you I don't recognise you at all, so what's your name."

"Names Kabuto Yakushi, besides look around you've made quite an impression" the rookies then looked around and saw all the others were staring at them. Naruto ignored them but the others shivered a little then Kabuto said "those guys are from the rain village very touchy well then again everyone is"

Sakura then asked "So I take it, this isn't the first time you have taken this exam"

"No this would be my 7th time" was kabuto's reply

"So this test is hard what a drag" said Shikamaru, kabuto smiled and pulled out a stack of cards and said "hold these may help you guys out with my Ninja Info cards, give me a description or name and I'll have info on them guaranteed"

Sasuke spoke "Gaara of the desert, Rock lee and Naruto Uzumaki"

"Man to easy you know their names" whined Kabuto, "Alright Rock lee, he's a year older than you guys, mission experience 20 D ranks and 11 C ranks, Jonin sensei Guy, teammates Ten Ten and Neji Hyuuga, skills off the charts Taijutsu, and pretty much non-existent everything else and he is a first time candidate like you guys…

Okay now for Gaara of the desert, mission experience 8 C-rank and whoa one B rank theirs not a lot more information on this guy other than he was a rookie from another land, but there is this he has never gotten a scratch in any of his missions"

"This guy has done a B rank as a genin and wasn't even injured" said Shikamaru in disbelief.

"Now lastly we have Naruto Uzumaki…" when he said Naruto's name the rest of the room went silent listening in "…let's see, holy shit he's done two A rank missions without being injured once…" he said causing many in the room to gasp "…his Jonin is Kushina Uzumaki the red death, teammates are his sisters Akio and Nayoko Uzumaki and their triplets, his skills chart is an unknown…"

Hearing that Naruto Smirked reached into his waist pouch and said "Kabuto catch" as he tossed the book to him before Kabuto could say anything "section A, page 101"

Doing as he said Kabuto opens the book to that page and reads aloud

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Alias:** Akuma kenshi no za kuro rozu

 **Bingo Book Rank:** Mid A level

 **Village:** hidden leaf

 **Village Rank:** fresh Genin

 **Family:** Kushina Uzumaki aka the red death of the leaf (mother)

Akio Uzumaki (triplet sister)

Nayoko Uzumaki (triplet sister)

Father unknown, any other siblings unknown

 **Bloodline:** Darkness and its extension the blood release

 **Kills:** Zabuza Momochi demon of the mist (won in single combat), single handily decimated over 100 bandits by himself without jutsu just plain sword techniques.

 **Ninjutsu:** High Chunin

 **Taijutsu:** Mid Chunin

 **Kenjutsu:** High Jonin level

 **Genjutsu:** can only break out of B rank and below

 **Chakra control:** High ANBU

 **Speed:** Jonin

Engage with caution when by himself, if with his sisters or mother RUN

 **Bio:** he has appeared out of nowhere, he has a small powerful ninjutsu arsenal he is also able to do most of his jutsu without hand signs or a minimal amount of them, he possess the Uzumaki clan bloodline the dark release and it's extension the blood release. He carries a red five foot sword named Hanketsu Gekido (judgement wrath) and is highly proficient with it as stated above when working with his mother or sisters they could possibly verse any of the Kage or S rank ninja going extremely dangerous possibly insane.

 **Iwa bounty:** 30,000,000 ryo dead or alive

 **Kumo bounty:** 75,000,000 ryo alive

 **Kiri bounty:** 100,000,000 ryo dead

Well Shit" kabuto finishes reading the book and tossing it back to him.

Naruto smirks and put the book away, Kabuto then goes on to talk about the different villages and ends up insulting the sound who don't take kindly to it and attack Kabuto Dosu is about to strike when the tip of Naruto's sword appears in front of his throat making him stop abruptly before turning away and saying "Never underestimate the sound"

A team from the mist walked over "Hey you with the sword what did you do with Zabuza's sword"

Naruto looked at him with an insane glint in his eye before saying "mounted it on my wall along with his head"

Hearing that the mist Genin backed away, the sand team "so he really is powerful" said Kunkuro, "It would seem so but what really gets me is his sisters dressing like that really pisses me off, anyway Gaara what do you think of this Naruto guy "Mother says be wary of him" said Gaara causing his siblings to go wide eyed.

Team guy

' _So he kept his promise to my father'_ thought TenTen, rock lee then spoke "I vote we avoid him at all costs", Neji could only nod.

Just then Ibiki appears "Alright maggots pipe down and listen up, it's time to begin I am Ibiki Moreno and I'll be your proctor and from this moment your worst nightmare, firstly you from the sound who told you, you could fight do you want to fail before we even begin"

Dosu then said "Sorry this is our first time guess we were a little jumpy sir"

Ibiki smirked and said "I'll say this once there will be no fighting without our permission and deadly force is forbidden, if you even think of messing with me you will be disqualified immediately got it" making lots of people gulp, Naruto smirked and said "But Ibiki can you handle the darkness"

Ibiki just ignored Naruto and said "now hand in your paperwork so we may begin" he said while the proctors spread out collecting the paperwork.

Ibiki when everyone was sat explained the rules "Alright then the rules are the test consists of a 10 question paper, which participants are given 1 hour to complete. Each participant starts out with a total of 10 points, and for each question you get wrong you lose one of those 10 points and if you are caught cheating you lose 2 points. If you ever reach 0 points you and the rest of your team will instantly disqualified…

With that said begin"

The exam was simple for the Uzumaki triplets seeing as though they were made to study by their mother to the point they would pass out from mental exhaustion that and Naruto had a million year old demon inside him providing the answers.

When it came to the tenth and final question Naruto and his sisters pretty much ignored Ibiki right up until the point they saw a blur heading for the window. Crashing through the window the blur parted and two kunai pinned a banner on the wall saying "the Sexy and single Anko Mitarashi proctor of the second exam.

Anko then looked over the crowd, Naruto snorted and said "Anko, you know you shouldn't do that someone might just kill you one day" Hearing that Anko Huffed and turned to Ibiki who came out from behind the banner Ibiki then said "Your early again" Anko for her part looked sheepish and embarrassed but recovered quickly and said "OI Ibiki you getting soft there are so many teams left"

Ibiki replied "Or we have a talented bunch this year but I suppose you will probably cut their numbers in half again"

 **Earlier jonin lounge**

"So Kurenai how do you think they went I mean the test should be finished now" asked Kushina. Kurenai smiled "I'm not worried at all"

 **Outside the forest of death**

"Ohh so you bought us to the forest well played Anko well played" said Nayoko with a grin, Naruto matched her grin and said "It's been awhile but this is going to be… fun", Akio not wanting to be left out grinned and said "there's plenty of fresh meat to butchered why not let loose for once" they all nodded and let their bloodlust leak out making everyone back away a little, Anko although being affected didn't show it and spoke "this hear is the forest of death or 44th battle training zone where you will take your 2nd test…" she paused waiting for people to calm down before she could speak Naruto spoke "Anko you know they are scared hurry up and tell us the rules I want to kill something or at least draw blood"

Anko huffed and said "If you weren't Yuugao's little boy toy I would come over there and teach you some manners" she all but shouted, Naruto just rolled his eyes, sighing in defeat Anko went through the rules, (same as cannon)

 **At the Gate**

Same as Cannon for everyone

With squad 11, Anko's voice came over the loud speaker and shouted "Begin" with that the gate swung open and Naruto, Akio and Nayoko took off into the forests murky depths, not twenty minutes later Nayoko whispered "we're being followed" hearing that Akio smiled and said "we will set up an ambush here and have the clones continue so they don't get suspicious" the other two nodded and did as she ordered.

5 minutes later the Mist team came into view, coming parallel to their ambush Naruto appeared like a ghost out of the darkness of a trees shadow and forced his blade through the leaders stomach killing him, Akio made chains with the darkness and wrapped the middle one up squeezing him to death much like a snake and Nayoko used her shadow hopping ability and appeared out of the shadow of the last and opened her throat with a custom extra-long Kunai knife all this happened at the same time with none making a sound as they died. They then searched the corpses for the scrolls and any spare supplies removing all the valuables they sealed them away into scrolls Akio then found the earth scroll which they were looking for and pocketed it, motioning to her brother and sister in sign language that she had the scroll they took off to the tower oblivious to what was happening elsewhere.

 **At the tower**

They saw the riddle and threw the scrolls open which caused the summoning of their mother who congratulated them on being the first team to arrive and breaking the village record by 7 hours, she then dismissed them to relax for the next 4 days.

 **In the tower control room**

"Well looks like we have some talented people the leaf team an hour after the test started and the sand team 17 minutes later, good work kids" said Anko

"Hey wait none of them bar the two sand Genin have scratches on them they are all way above Genin level" said an ANBU that was in the tower then one of the others spoke up "Yeah but did you see the look in Naruto's eyes and that of the kid with the Gourd total evil and madness"

 **Preliminaries**

Walking into the main chamber team 11 see, all the other rookies, team guy, kabuto's team, the sand team, the sound team and a team from the cloud. "Oh theirs a lot of them I wonder what they gathered us for" asked Naruto, Akio then pulled out a rule manual out of nowhere freaking Naruto and Nayoko out, she started flicking through some pages "AH, ha here we are in the event that to many teams pass the first 2 tests before the third and final one they will hold a preliminary round…" putting the book back from where ever she got it from "…so my guess is we will be doing a preliminary round" she finished with a smile seeing her siblings faces mixed with excitement and wonder, excitement at a fight and wonder as in wondering where the huge ass book went.

Nayoko sighing said might as well get down there and get this over with" they nodded and disappeared in their respective shun shins.

Lining up in line with the other Chunin hopefuls they all look forward only to see the third, clan heads, jonin sensei and proctors appear. Naruto looked once then dismissed them and took a closer look at the other participants they all looked the same only a little beaten up, that was when he saw Sasuke clutching at his neck and Sakura trying to fuss over him and Sai made eye contact and nodded and mouthed 'later' to him, nodding in understanding Naruto turned to the front again just in time.

The third then steps forward and raises his hands for silence before beginning.

He then said "Do you know the real reason behind the tests" he was met with silence and blank looks when Nayoko shouted "Hey Gramps, what was the point in asking you were going to say it any way"

The third for his part just ignored her and went on "why do suppose our country holds these exams in conjunction with our allies to raise the ability levels of our shinobi and increase friendship between allied nations to be sure but it is important that you understand its true meaning the exams are a representation of the battles between allied nations…" he was then interrupted by TenTen who asked curiously "what's that supposed to mean" the hokage looks at her blankly while puffs on his pipe "…now if we look at our history all the countries we are currently allied with were once neighbouring nations that continuously fought with each other for power in order to avoid destroying each other's military strength meaninglessly those nations picked champions to do battle on behalf of their countries at a mutually selected destination that is how the Chunin selection exams originally began…" then Naruto spoke up "great so we're doing these exams essential as entertainment to some rich prick civilians" the third ignores his snarky comment and continues "…Well actually there is no question that part of the point of these exams is to select shinobi worthy of becoming Chunin that's just not the whole story these exams also allow for a place where shinobi can carry the pride of their nation on their backs and fight against other ninja for their very lives many leaders and people of prominence come from all over the nations, are invited to seek possible shinobi to work for them this exam will change the course of your ninja world from here on out. More importantly those rulers will watch your battles and take note the strength of each ninja and nation is developing, if there is a gap in power between countries the strong nations will be swamped with job requests for their ninja and the opposite happens to those countries deemed weak, so therefore the stronger our nation is the better off we will be in negotiations so it is important to show how much military strength our village has…" then Kiba calls out "even so why is it necessary for us to risk our lives for entertainment essential" the third continues answering at the same time "… the villages strength is the shinobi strength and the true strength of a shinobi is achieved when pushed to its limits…" that got an indignant snort from Akio who said "If that is the case then why do you always preach about looking after those precious to you." her statement was said in a sing song voice, the third decided to ignore her and continue speaking "…such as in a life or death battle this exam is a chance for each nation to display the strength of its shinobi and hence the strength of the nation its self, it's because this exam is one where you put yourself on the line that it has meaning and it is for this very reason and the strength of the nation that your forefathers fought in this exam, it is truly a dream worth striving for…" he is then asked by Ino "then why did you use the expression before" the hokage looks seriously "…but you have only remembered half of what I said you mustn't have the wrong idea of the exams meaning this is a custom in which balance is preserved by fighting and dying in the world of the shinobi that is friendship, the 3rd exam is a fight for life with the pride of your village and own dreams at risk." The hokage finished with Gaara speaking up looking angrily at them "any test is fine just give me the details already I can handle anything you throw at me."

"I agree with sand man over there but I fear he may eat those words come the third round" smirked Naruto as he grinned insanely at Gaara.

The hokage was about to speak up when a Jonin landed kneeling and said "Lord Hokage let I Hayate Gekko the appointed proctor for the exam tell them rules" he said respectively, the Hokage nodded and said "of course Hayate be my guest. Hayate standing up turned and looked at them [A.N. not doing the coughing] he spoke between coughs "there is one thing I need all of you to do before I start the 3rd round, we have to have a preliminary…" Shikamaru for the first time shouted out "are you kidding me what is this all about". Hayate just sighs and explains due to a large number of you passing we need to thin you out as there are a lot of important people we don't want to have them spending a couple of days while the fights are going on, so that being said is there anyone who doesn't feel that their in top physical condition raise your hand and leave the building." The thoughts of everyone in the room well from the Chunin hopefuls _'talk about top physical condition you look like you should be in a hospital"_ well along those lines anyway.

Meanwhile with the heads sensei and Hokage

Anko spoke up "we need to take him out of the exams" she said looking at the Hokage then Kakashi spoke up in his laid back voice "oh and he is going to just up and walk out quietly you forget he is part of the Uchiha clan", Anko who got mad and said "you don't get it the stronger he gets so too does the curse because it is feeding off his chakra" she said looking at Kakashi while clutching her neck. She then turned back and said "lord Hokage" and waited for a response but instead Kushina walked up to Anko "let him compete and then I will look at the seal, and I will perform a triple layer evil sealing technique that Orochimaru won't be able to break how does that sound" she said in a motherly tone to one of her ex students as she pulled her into a hug remembering how much she had suffered this bought a smile to all the females present and the Hokage nodded and said "I agree with Kushina"

Then Kabuto raised his hand and said he wished to leave getting a dismissive wave he left. Looking around the room he said "if no one else is bowing out the preliminaries will start immediately, please all leave to the balcony either side and the fights will be one on one sudden death." he said between coughs.

The hokage spoke to Anko and the others around him "haven't we seen him before not being the first time he has dropped out just before a fight what game is he playing at", Ibiki looked at Anko and said "Anko"

"What, oh yeah…" she said and flipped through her clipboard and found his name "says here Kabuto Yakushi failed six times in a row" hearing this the hokage turned his gaze upon her and said "what do you have on his background"

"Well his time at the Academy is not what you call impressive, average grades took three tries to pass the graduation exam, missions 2 c rank and 14 d ranks, he's not exactly a battle record to write home about…however…" the hokage just looked at her motioning for her to continue… "Something before his time at the academy, do you remember the child the one that was found after the battle of kikuo pass the only survivor… that's him?" The hokage thought a second before saying to the shadows behind him "Saru your team are to tail him and watch his every movement."

"Hai lord 3rd" and disappeared.

Back with the contestants

Everyone started moving towards the balcony on the left side of the room were the sound, sand team and cloud team. The sound by the stairs and the sand by the statue holding the ram sign and the cloud in the middle. On the right side closest to the statue was team 11 with their sensei/Kushina and Yuugao who was leaning against Naruto's chest as he sat lent against the wall while his sisters were lent against the railing with their backs to the arena and Kushina was lent against the wall looking out over the arena, then it went teams 7, 8, 9 and 10 and sensei in that order until the stairs.

 **Naruto vs Goemon Imoo**

Hayate then called for Naruto and Goemon Imoo to the arena. Naruto smirked and appeared next Hayate while they waited for Goemon to walk down.

Facing each other Goemon decided to goad Naruto into doing something rash that he could use to his advantage "you know what the Raikage would reward me handsomely if I turned you and you sisters over to him, so he could create a new bloodline clan of the hidden cloud"

Now there are a few things Naruto won't tolerate wanton destruction without reason, rape and threatening his family especially his sisters. What happened next well "Goemon, let me tell you something…" he said as he slowly drew his blade "…every time I have drawn my sword blood follows in its wake… also those who threaten my family with rape or anything will be met with high prejudice" he finished fully drawing his sword for everyone to see.

 **In the stands**

"Well it looks like the kid has signed his own death warrant" commented Akio disgusted with what she heard Nayoko just nodded in agreement, Kushina started having flash backs to when she was a child and Kumo tried kidnapping her. Mikoto was there trying to comfort her as well as Yuugao.

Kurenai and the other sensei's were slightly tense when they heard Naruto speak and knew he could make well on the threat. The Genin in the building all shivered slightly.

 **The Arena**

Naruto got into his stance and said **"Dance of the 5 Hazy crescent black moons"** creating five dark clones who all charged with after images following behind confusing Goemon, Goemon who didn't like what was happening substituted himself, Naruto seeing the substitution had to tilt his head to the side as a Kunai flashed past him. Goemon seeing his chance ran threw some seals and was about to fire off a stream of lightening only to see his hands and mouth bound and gagged on what to seemed to blood ropes turning his head he saw the real Naruto appear as the one in front dispelled into a black wisp of smog Naruto then said " **Blood release: blood whip bind** , success" he then summoned four wolf sized shadow hounds and had them hold Goemon in place.

Hayate assuming the boy would substitute himself didn't interfere but then realised too late that the last time he did the substitution he did two hand signs.

Seeing his lapse in judgement he wasn't able to stop Naruto impaling the boy on his sword through the middle of his chest killing him instantly.

Hayate sighed and said Winner Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto flicked the blood off his blade and appeared where his team was and sat down ignoring every one.

 **Akio vs Taya Kitano**

Akio wins imagine a fight, Akio is smart and has various clan jutsu as well as more advanced at sealing and her Taijutsu is better than Kenjutsu, Taya generic cloud shinobi you decide.

 **Nayoko vs Shingen Ichiro**

Nayoko is like Naruto but is more stealth and assassinations orientated e.g. shadow jumping ability, Shingen generic cloud shinobi.

 **Sasuke vs Yoroi Akado**

In the arena they stare each other down then Hayate calls "begin" and jumps away Yoroi charges Sasuke and tackles with his hands starting to glow with chakra as he starts to steal it from him "My chakra your stealing it how?"

Yoroi just laughs "HAHAHA you're just noticing it now…"

 **Up in the stands**

' _So this is all you can do Sasuke…Pathetic'_ thought Naruto, Yuugao looking saw his scowl, deciding she didn't like it she tilted her head back and grabbed his bottom lip with her teeth distracting from the fight, Nayoko started talking to Akio about girl stuff, Kushina was joined by Mikoto and they watched the fight while talking.

Kakashi was watching with interest, Sakura was worried about her teammate, Sai didn't really care he just cared about reporting to Naruto about Orochimaru and the curse seal on his neck. The other leaf teams were wondering how Sasuke was being beaten so easily and the sensei were thinking about the technique and the sand/ sound teams looked board

 **In the arena**

Sasuke still being held down by Yoroi "… Hahaha you finally caught on huh"

Sasuke on the other hand finds enough will and kick Yoroi off him saying "get. Off. Of. Me." Yoroi getting up off the ground looks at Sasuke's form trying to stand and laughs, then engages Sasuke in Taijutsu attacking him while Sasuke can only defend cause of the chakra drain _'I can't keep this up I'm to drained of energy'_ he thought to himself…

 **In the stands**

Gaara looks on _'is this all you have Sasuke Uchiha'_

 **In the arena**

Sasuke looks up sees rock lee, giving him an idea, being re-engaged by Yoroi he uses his Lions barrage for the first time which he partially copied from Lee's front lotus kicking him in to the air he appears behind him and kicks him in the side sending him to the ground and just before he hits the ground Sasuke heel kicks him shouting " **lions barrage** "

 **In the stands**

As Sasuke does this at the same time Naruto snorts and mumbles 'about fucking time it was getting boring' Yuugao giggled a little at his comment, Naruto's sisters remained quiet, Mikoto and Kushina looked at Sasuke with concern as they saw him clutching his shoulder afterwards. Lee however is angry that something he took months to learn was copied and learnt in mere hours and days by someone else. Everyone else looked shocked that he pulled it off.

At this point Orochimaru/ sound jonin leaves the arena seeing Sasuke be taken by Kakashi to the med bay as none of the other fights were of any concern.

 **Zaku Abumi vs Shino Aburame**

When the names flashed up Zaku smirked and said "which sucker is that"

Hayate then told them to come forward, facing each other Hayate reminded them of the rules. Telling them to begin.

In the stands Hinata asks Kiba if Shino's going to be alright, "are you kidding me next to Naruto he is the last person I want to fight", on the other side Dosu thinks ' _well Zaku how you pull this one off will be a sight to see.'_

 **Back with the fighters**

Shino starts by saying "if you fight me you won't be able to recover, forfeit and with draw."

"Hey what do you know I got a little movement in one of them, and that's all I need to beat you" said Zaku before pulling one out of his sling and charging Shino, when close enough Shino blocks the attack going for his head saying "you won't beat me even with both your arms" he said in his calm monotone.

Getting angry Zaku shouts **slicing air waves** and nails shino with the attack, creating a huge dust cloud around him, a minute later shino comes out of the smoke then a scurrying and clicking sound could be heard by all then Zaku see's bugs crawling out of him _'what he has bugs coming outta him like a human hive, this guys a freak show.'_ He then looks behind only to see the floor covered in bugs heading to attack him from behind, and Zaku unable to defend himself with only one arm as he is being attacked from both sides, shino then gives him his options, forfeit or die.

Zaku then pulls out both his arms and smirks he is about to fire of his slicing airways attack but it was too late Shino's insects had already blocked the tubes in Zaku's arms and with the building Chakra he was wanting to use his arms blew making him pass out.

Seeing the fight over Shino told him what he did and Hayate called him the winner.

 **In the stands**

Lee doesn't know what to think so Neji finds out with his Byakugan and finds the bugs living inside him, then guy tells them about a secret clan of bug tamers living in the village.

Kurenai sighed and thought _'My, it is getting chilly in here'_

Asuma was talking to his genin Sakura was off in her own little world, Sai was drawing and team 11 were pretty much doing the same thing as they were during Sasuke's fight.

 **Misumi Tsurugi vs Kankuro**

The board lit up again and Hayate called for Kunkuro and Misumi to come forward.

Baki warned not to underestimate and Gaara thought he was an idiot.

Hayate told them to begin

Down in the arena facing off Misumi speaks "I'm not like Yuroi I don't get carried away even against kids. Word of advice once I get into my jutsu give up and defeat you painlessly" He says confidently, Kunkuro humph and says " funny I was going to say the same thing but not sure about the painless part"

Misumi attacks and gets Kankuro in his **Soft Physique technique** holding him in a death grip, then Kankuro revealed himself to be a puppet and used it to grab Misumi and reverse the death grip and squeeze the life out of him thus ending the battle Kankuro was revealed to be hiding in the bandages controlling the puppet.

Kankuro winner

 **In the stands**

Naruto says "hey Akio I though the only puppeteer was Lady Chiyo one of the honoured siblings" he says semi interested as he initiaites another tongue war with Yuugao, Akio looks sees her brother sighs then nods and says "yes and no lady Chiyo is a puppet master but Sand does have a puppet Corp it just isn't that well known ever since Sasori of the red sands went rouge" she said logically, Naruto just nodded to say that he heard, Nayoko smiled and giggled added to the conversation "Naruto you might want to stop people are starting to stare." She said lightly, Naruto for his part looked up then shrugged looked at Yuugao who also shrugged and went back to revenging her mouth with his.

Kurenai then walked over to Kushina and Mikoto and said hello and decided to stand with them as it beat being with Gai, Asuma and Kakashi she could get some girl talk in with these two at the same time as being able to gain a little more insight to the Uzumaki family.

 **On the other side**

Temari turned to Baki sensei and asked "sensei who exactly are those Uzumaki people, because there the two we had a run in with them before the exams." Baki turning to her answered the question "as was said earlier they are the triplets of the red death Kushina Uzumaki and the yellow flash Minato Namikaze, again as they said earlier the eldest Naruto we don't have much else other than the bingo book entry, his sisters graduated top of class and are just as powerful as Naruto" Having her question answered she looked at the Uzumaki and thought _'just who are you really Naruto'_ , Gaara was standing there and smiled bloodthirstily and the remaining sound ninja hoped they weren't paired with him.

 **Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka**

 **Tenten vs Temari**

Tenten was wished luck by her teammates and other leaf shinobi getting down onto the arena to meet Temari who was already there. After Hayate called for the match to begin, the match was over quickly, as all the projectile weapons used by Tenten were completely countered by the Wind Release techniques used by Temari, who won without taking as much as a single scratch.

Kushina sighed "she stood no chance she should have either attacked with Taijutsu or thought of something other than throwing pointy weapons at her, oh well at least she has some potential." she got a nod from all those present even though lee wasn't happy about the treatment of his teammate he still happy someone acknowledged his teammates potential.

 **Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi**

From the start Shikamaru was aware that he was at a disadvantage, since Kin had seen him use his **Shadow Imitation Technique** in the Forest of Death without showing her own fighting style. Deciding to get it over with he sent his attack at Kin who started dodging the **Shadow Imitation Technique** and throwing senbon with and without bells, using strings to ring the bells from unexpected positions to divert Shikamaru's attention and attack him from behind.

Shikamaru, however after thinking for a minute, managed to join her shadow with his, using the shadows of the strings she was holding. With Kin matching Shikamaru's movements, each drew a shuriken and flung it at the other. When it came time for them to duck, Shikamaru ducked successfully, but Kin, having previously retreated, banged her head against the wall and knocked herself out, which turned out to be the true goal of Shikamaru's battle strategy. Shikamaru emerged as the winner.

 **In the stands**

"Asuma that Genin of yours is certainly lazy he didn't move once." Said Kakashi, replying Asuma just said "that's how he fights"

Akio thought along with the smarter people _'very good strategy using the terrain to your advantage.'_

 **Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga**

Hinata and Neji of the Hyūga clan battled. At the start Neji assaulted Hinata psychologically, using her fears to convince her that she had no possibility of winning. Hinata decided to fight to prove that she could be strong in her father's and Nayoko's eyes. They both charged and fought using the Hyūga Gentle Fist style and the Byakugan trading blow for blow.

When asked what the Byakugan was Kakashi explained it was a Kekkei Genkai which is asserted to surpass the Sharingan.

While people initially thought they seemed to be equally matched, Neji managed to interrupt Hinata's chakra flow in her arms, disabling her ability to use Gentle Fist. Hinata still tried to go on, and it was only the exam proctor's intervention that stopped Neji from killing her. At the end but had to be carted off for immediate medical attention.

 **Gaara subaku vs. Rock lee**

On getting to the middle lee sprouts off stuff about youth and spring time

At first, none of Rock Lee's Taijutsu attacks manage to penetrate or circumvent Gaara's **Shield of Sand** , this went on for a couple of minutes until Gai shouted Lee take them off, Lee removed the weights he was wearing on his legs, creating huge craters in the ground surprising everyone then Naruto voiced his thoughts to Yuugao "shit the kids a monster". The boost of speed was such that Gaara's sand couldn't follow Lee's movements, repeatedly throwing punches and kicks at him then Gaara was hit for the first time in his life. However, Gaara was revealed to be using **Armour of Sand** to keep Lee's attacks from working on him.

Realising that his normal attacks will no longer work, Lee then used his **Front Lotus** on Gaara, but in the end it was revealed that it had been a sand clone. Having no other way to end the match, and with Guy's permission, Lee then opened five of the inner chakra gates, the result being that Lee's strength was multiplied immensely for a short time, but also severely injured him.

 **In the stands**

Kakashi explained the gates to everyone and what the adverse side effects were. Which was met with incredulous looks. Then tells guy off but guy argues back. Kushina then turned to the conversation "guy there are reasons only a Senju and Uzumaki should use the gates we have a higher bone and muscle density than most people."

 **In the fight**

Lee then proceeded to continuously beat Gaara with his **Reverse lotus**. However, as Gaara fell to the ground, he dispersed his sand gourd as a cushion to break his fall. Gaara then used his **Sand Binding Coffin** to crush Rock Lee's left arm and leg.

Seeing that Gaara was going to finish lee off Might Guy jumped down to prevent Gaara from killing Lee, Guy then regretted having taught Lee how to open the inner gates after learning from the medical ninja that Lee could no longer be a ninja due to his intense injuries. Gaara won the match.

Naruto for his part was getting bored of this whole chose to rest his head against the wall and close his eyes, Yuugao sighed at his behaviour but leaned into him more. Akio and Nayoko could only agree with Naruto and proceeded to rest their heads in their arms that were on the safety railing. Kushina and Mikoto giggled at the four.

 **Dosu Kinuta vs. Choji Akimichi**

Chōji Akimichi of Konohagakure's Team 10 versus Dosu Kinuta.

Chōji at first was reluctant to battle, instead wanting to forfeit, but after being promised food by his sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, if he won. Chōji entered the battle with prior knowledge of Dosu's sound-based attacks, and quickly used **Human Bullet Tank** to plug his ears from the Oto ninja's attacks; however, Dosu overcame this by transmitting his sound through the water in Chōji's body, thus defeating him.

 **Kiba Inuzuka Bye**

Speaking Hayate said "Due to un even amount of numbers Kiba will have a bye" and with that he left the arena.

Kiba got annoyed with that but didn't show it the only indication was the crossing of his arms and the slight glare he was sending at the spot Hayate once occupied.

With the end of that match the third and leaders reappeared in the arena and called the winners to the middle when they gathered Hiruzen spoke "you have fought well with most fighting honor and dignity, you have done your villages proud, now Anko is going to come by with a box with numbers in it you are to draw one and wait, Anko."

Anko walked by and let each person take a number at the end she said "please announce your number so we can pair you up for the finals in a month"

Naruto 1

Akio 11

Nayoko 7

Gaara 3

Sasuke 4

Temari 6

Kunkuro 10

Shino 9

Dosu 8

Neji 2

Shikamaru 5

Kiba 12

Naruto vs. Neji, Sasuke vs. Gaara, Temari vs. Shikamaru, Nayoko vs. Dosu, Shino vs. kunkuro, Akio vs. Kiba

The Hokage spoke again "we will resume in a month you are dismissed" with that everyone went home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A day later after preliminaries**

Waking up Naruto found he didn't have his usual heat source of Yuugao resting on his chest, looking around he noticed the doors to his private balcony that looked out over the village were open. Getting up he pulled his pants on and walked out to see Yuugao standing in the brisk morning air wrapped in a bed sheet staring out over the village which held a more impressive than that from the hokage monument.

Walking up behind her he rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist, sighing he asked "why are you up so early this morning Koi"

Yuugao looked out the corner of her eye and said "I was exploring more of the palace before we went to bed last night and I came to what reminded me of the ANBU prison and found two men that match the description of the demon brothers, what are they doing there Naruto tell me now"

Hearing this Naruto let go and lead her to a nice steel bench and sat down having her sit next to him, he then after a minute of silence said "I am going to offer them a job" Yuugao hearing this let her curiosity get the better of her and it showed seeing this Naruto explained further. "Around the continent there are various… strong holds and forts that were once owned by the Uzumaki but were sealed at the end of the clan wars and haven't been used since, well that's what was in Ashina my great, great grandfather said in his manuscripts that I found here, anyway getting curious I found that there is one in nearly every nation. I then sent a clone with seals on them to stop them from dispelling by converting natural chakra into normal keeping them alive to the 18 locations to unseal them and start to make them habitable again by hiring tradesmen to fix up any damages and upgrades that I want"

Hearing this Yuugao's eyes nearly tripled in size but then said "what do the demon brothers have to do with this and what job were you offering them"

Naruto smiled at how astute his future bride was and said "I will outline that once you get dressed and you come with me to our secret spot after breakfast"

Yuugao narrowed her eyes at Naruto only to give way to a pout when he kissed her on the forehead before disappearing into the bedroom. With her following a second later.

At the secret spot

Once Naruto stopped in the centre of the clearing, he turned and said "depending on your answer to my question I'll tell you everything."

Yuugao just nodded but gasped as Naruto got on one knee and pulled out a small box and opened it revealing a silver band with a purple gem stone inlaid on top of it. Naruto then said "During my time in the institution your smile kept going knowing that when I ever got out that I could see it again, so Yuugao Uzuki will you make me the happiest man and do me the honour of being my wife." He finished.

Yuugao stared at Naruto and went to her knees and said "Yes of course I will marry you" she said as she held her hand out to him smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Once that was done she lent in and they shared a chaste kiss with one another before pulling away.

Sitting down so they were more comfortable Naruto told her to hold whatever she wanted to say until the end of his explanation. Seeing her nod he began "like I said before my clones at this very moment are renovating and fixing the strongholds and fortresses as we speak, but the demon brothers I plan to offer them a job by going around the nations and gathering recruits be it orphan children that will get training, to missing ninja or rouge samurai or Ronin looking for money when they get a prospect they will be directed to the nearest fort in the area where they will meet my clone and be set to work, training and if experienced be hired out as mercenaries but all missions for my organisation if you will be directed to the dark palace before being sent via my summons to the right location. By doing this I will not become a threat to the leaf it is merely a safety net as I sense hostile intentions from the leaders of the village especially from Danzo who has an army of ROOT drones at his beck and call. Besides if worst come to reality then the clan will run to our nearest stronghold and have men and women sent out to recruit as many as people as possible before the impending shit storm hits."

Yuugao who sat there listening to him couldn't help but smile at him thinking about the safety of his family. But just to make sure asked "how do you know I will follow you"

Naruto smiled and said "because you knew the implication of being in a relationship with me but stayed with me regardless of it and I also know you have noticed the hostility from Danzo and various people who I assume are on his pay roll with in the village"

Yuugao nodded and smiled at hearing that. "Okay I understand your plans and stuff but what will you name this organisation you wish to create, and what will the uniform or type of identification for it be."

Naruto smiled and said "the organisation is going to be called Chi-Yami organisation, and the uniform well I thought about giving them all a new head band with kanji 血闇 and a high collared black cloak with what looked like green blood splatters on it."

Yuugao nodded and stood up dusting herself of any grass that would have stuck to her, Naruto did the same and led her back to the palace.

Back at the palace.

Naruto turn to one of the gate guards and said "Hotorubi-chan could you go and get me Mikoto Sama and ask if she is free to come talk at the palace sometime today" the little girl nodded and took off with her message. Turning to the other guard he placed a hand on the kids shoulder and smiled "Eiji you're doing great keep it up, oh and when Sai arrives send him to the meeting hall please." Eiji beamed at the praise and said he would pass the message to Sai when he arrived.

Walking down the path, he Tetsuya playing with the fox family that used to occupy the clearing until Naruto intercepted and exterminated some stupid civilians who tried killing them. Smiling when Tetsuya looked over and waved, he and Yuugao waved back to him before he went back to playing with the growing family of foxes that now had around four fully grown foxes and six fox kits.

Walking in the front door he made a beeline to the living room that his mothers and sisters along with Haku would be occupying.

Entering the room Kushina looked up and saw Naruto and Yuugao walk in smiling she waited for them to sit down before speaking, "So how are you to this morning" Naruto smiled and said "well when Hotorubi gets back with answer from Mikoto we will be gathering everybody in the meeting hall to talk… but I will explain everything later I promise, as for why we left early well why don't you look at Yuugao's hand. Hearing that Yuugao held her hand up showing the ring to Kushina.

Akio, Nayoko and Haku who were interested as well looked as well and saw beautiful ring on her hand. All four women squealed loudly seeing it pulled Yuugao away to talk about Naruto's proposal, before she went off Kushina looked at Naruto and pulled him into a hug before crying a little, Hearing her cry Naruto started rubbing her back soothingly when she calmed down Naruto wiped her tears away and kissed her on the forehead and asked "what's wrong

Kushina smiled at his concern and said "it's just that my baby boy is growing up so fast and I can't help but think that it is partly my fault for your non-existent childhood" Naruto bought her into a hug and said "Never ever think to is your fault I ended up there, do you understand me" he just felt her nod into his chest, he then smiled "tonight Yuugao no doubt will meet with her friends all night how about I keep you company tonight hey", Kushina smiled and said "I would like that" she then wiped her tears kissed Naruto lightly on the lips and walked over to the girls to join in.

Naruto then signalled for two of the ex-ROOT ANBU to come to his side and follow him.

Walking out the room he and his companions walked down a lone corridor that led to a large steel door, opening it he grabbed a torch and started walking down the spiralling concreate staircase with his guards. Coming to the bottom of the steps he took stock of his surrounding seven cells lined each walls with a table in the middle of the room. Each cell had 3 beds in it and a toilet on the back wall. Each of the cells also had absorption seals in them as well as the bars charged with lightening chakra stopping the inmates from touching them.

In one of the cells sat the two demon brothers talking to each other about random things, they couldn't complain really, they were fed, there injuries were healed and they weren't attacked in anyway. They looked up when they heard someone stop outside their cell.

Looking up they saw Naruto and his two escorts. Gozu spoke and said "I'm guessing that Zabuza is dead" Naruto nodded and said "Yes I killed him, now that you know that what are you going to do if I let you go free."

Meizu spoke this time "don't know probably wander around as missing ninja until someone claimed our bounty"

Hearing this Naruto smiled and said "If I offered you a job and money would you take it"

"Depends what the job is" said Gozu, "well I would want you to 'wander' the nations and recruit people into my organisation and then depending on their answer send them to any of the locations I give you on a map."

"Sounds simple who do you want us to recruit anyone in particular" asked Meizu

Naruto shook his head "Anyone Men, Women and Orphans, I have someone at each bases that can train them up into shinobi bolstering our ranks."

Gozu looked at Meizu who shrugged and nodded and they said in unison "When do we start." Naruto motioned for one of his guards to open the cell doing so the brothers stepped out and offered a seat at the table while Naruto sat opposite them he pulled out a map and two sealing scrolls. He tossed them a scroll each and unrolled the map with the locations of each stronghold circled. He let the brothers look at it awhile before standing and saying "you're knew uniform is in those scrolls and I want you to leave tomorrow morning" with that Naruto and his guards left the room. Getting past the door he turned to his men and said "when they come up take them to the meeting room and tell them to wait there"

"Hai your Highness"

Naruto then went in to the meeting room to await Sai and Hotorubi.

 **With the Demon brothers**

"What do you think Gozu, round up some of the old guys that ran away with after the coup and send them to the stronghold in Mizu" asked Meizu

Gozu grunted and said "we will avoid going anywhere near Mizu for now so we will start in wave and send the orphans, Missing ninja, Ronin and Samurai we come across there we will spend a couple of week moving around and looking for people, I then believe we should move around all the minor nations first and then when we reach sand work our way from sand to stone then to cloud then Fire country and then last but not least Mizu and maybe that civil war may have ended." Finished Gozu, Mizu then said to clarify "start in wave and gather any rank shinobi that is a missing Ninja or Ronin, grab the odd street kid that wants a new start, do the same in each country starting with the minor ones, then the big ones and then come back and report to Naruto when we're done, how long in each country do you reckon before we move" finished Meizu.

Gozu tapped his chin and said "three weeks per country and if memory serves there are 18 countries. So that would mean we going on a 54 week mission just over a year little bro." He said.

They then stood up and unsealed the contents of the scrolls on to the table seeing the cloaks and headbands they put on the cloaks and tied the headbands to their foreheads and walked out up the stairs.

 **With Naruto at the same time**

In the meeting room Naruto sat at the far end of the table reclined in heads chair with his feet rested on the table top and looking at the roof, hearing someone walk in he looked to the door way and saw Sai and Hotorubi walk in. Looking at them he said "Hotorubi when did Mikoto-chan say she could be here"

"She will be here in an hour Lord Naruto." Said Hotorubi with a smile and a slight bow. Naruto smiled "Good work, could you run around and gather everybody up and tell them to be in here in an hour and when Mikoto shows would you be kind enough to escort her here." Asked Naruto nicely.

Hotorubi seeing the smile on her superior blushed a little and said "Hai" and went to do her task.

Naruto then bought his feet of the table and stood turned and looked out the window behind him and said to Sai "What happened in the Forest the other day"

Sai sat down and sighed "Orochimaru happened that's what happened, everything was fine until he showed up and played with us while we were going all out, and then I don't remember much as I got knocked out, Sakura filled me in later that Sasuke was bitten by him leaving his curse mark the same as the one on Anko's neck" finished Sai.

"I see" said Naruto, "because of Orochimaru's involvement you will get extra pay, and thank you for the information, I will consult Kyuubi Oba-chan on the matter as she is far more advanced in seals than mother. You can go rest up until you are needed at the end of the month seeing as you through your match against Kiba at the end. Next exams I want you to try and advance a rank."

"Hai I will try to and thank you my lord" said Sai before going to wash up before the meeting as he remembered the last time Kushina nearly did her nut at how grubby he was.

 **Half an hour before the meeting.**

Naruto still looking out the window over the vast forests, he looked over his shoulder slightly to see his two guards from earlier lead in the demon brothers in their new uniform, smiling he said "I take it you have figured out how long you will be in each country and where you will start" Gozu merely spoke "yes 3 weeks each country 54 weeks altogether and we will gather any rank of shinobi missing ninja that will listen, any Ronin looking for a change of pace and the odd orphan here and there but they will be low priority meaning we will spend two weeks looking for trained men and the last rounding up orphans and street kids and guide them to the nearest strongholds on the map." He finished, Naruto nodded "Good work, please take a seat and wait for the others to join us." Said Naruto pointing at two seats.

 **Meeting time**

When the hour mark hit, Naruto was sitting in his chair at the head of the table going over various aspects of the demon brothers mission, when all three turned and looked up to see Kushina, Akio, Nayoko, Yuugao, Haku and the 9 liberated ROOT walk in and take various positions around the table Yuugao directly on Naruto's right, followed by Akio and Haku with a ROOT former then the Demon Brothers. On his left was Kushina, then Nayoko, followed by the rest of the former ROOT agents leaving two seats for Hotorubi and Mikoto at the far end.

Naruto then looked at his mother and said "where's Tetsuya"

"He's in his room having a nap as he tired himself out playing with the foxes" said Kushina, Naruto nodded and said "we will begin when the last two people arrive" this caused a stir sure they noticed Hotorubi missing but who was the second.

A minute later Hotorubi Led Mikoto Uchiha into the room.

"Ah good take a seat you two" said Naruto happily. Mikoto while taking a seat asked "why am I hear dear I was enjoying a quiet afternoon", Naruto chuckled "sorry about that but…how would you like to gain some of the… influence you had before the massacre."

Mikoto when she heard that looked at him like he was a moron "Naruto what are you talking about.", Naruto then said in reply "the Uchiha police force, bring it back, but include some of the other clans, come up with a training program for fresh academy students"

Mikoto sat there thinking for a minute and said "Who would lead the police force because I bogged down with paper work of the clan and as the new academy head mistress I don't have a lot of time on my hands right now." She said placing her elbows on the table clasping her hands in front of her mouth.

Naruto just sat relaxed and said "Sasuke will lead it, just like his father did, it will also keep him busy and out of trouble from the likes of a certain snake." Was all Naruto said before gaining a massive grin as Mikoto's eyes widened a bit at what he said.

Mikoto then looked him in the eye and said "why, why are you helping my clan so much by suggesting these things." She demanded.

Naruto sighed and said "well one of the reasons is that according to mum and my siblings you were good friends and nice to them that and you fought by Kushina's side during the war, the other reason would be to see Danzo, Jiraiya and Namikaze's face when all the clans vote it through. And lastly have you been through some of the more…colourful parts of town lately, quite frankly the village needs the police force, that and the ANBU would be better suited to doing actual missions not village patrols." Finished Naruto.

Mikoto then nodded when she heard that and said "I will tell Sasuke that I plan to bring the police force back and tell him as Clan heir and that I already have too much on my plate that he will lead it and that he has to come up with a training program, a selection process, and it has to be open to anyone who is willing to do it" she said already thinking of other factors she may be missing mentally making a list, Naruto spoke breaking her from her momentary stupor "Very good, now the reason I have bought you all here" he began until his mother spoke "I assume it has to do with why the demon brothers are here."

Naruto nodded and said "right I will ask that everyone hold questions till I am done explaining…" looking around the room he saw everyone nod, he then began pretty much telling them all what he told Yuugao that morning and the Demon Brothers mission. At the end he said "…so it makes it easier we will go clockwise around the table starting with mum."

Kushina sat there digesting what she had just been told before speaking "I remember Ashina Jiji telling me about those fortresses, I guess this is going to the same question everyone has… why?"

Hearing the question Naruto nodded "the same reason Danzo has his ROOT, Power, Influence and Safety. It will also help me keep an eye on the other Jinchuuriki out there, and according to my clone spies there is a group called Akatsuki made up of around 10 S rank criminals looking for them and I don't need to tell you how bad it would be if they managed to gather all of them." He stated.

Kushina just nodded and said "well I guess your reasons are valid I'll join and I'm sure Nayoko and Akio will join as well"

Nayoko and Akio just nodded going round the various people he got to Mikoto who sat there thinking and said "Now that sounds like fun, I'll join and as I am the head mistress I have certain privileges that may be helpful to your cause." Naruto hearing that smiled and nodded his head he then skipped everyone else seeing as he knew they were joining him. At the end he said "now for you Ex-Root shinobi I think from now one we will call you guys collectively as the 10 Guardians with Hotorubi and Sai as the leaders, you will have the same uniform as the demon brothers and it is all waiting for you on your beds, I think that is all your all dismissed seeing as there is nothing else but I would like my Fiancé, mum, Akio and Nayoko to stay behind for a minute."

All the people who weren't asked to stay filed out the room to do what they were doing before.

Naruto then said "I know what our training for this month is…" pausing for effect he looked and started to see his mother's eye twitch deciding he didn't want a fist to the face he spoke "were going to recruit Tsunade Senju into the organisation and get her to become the head of the hospital."

When he finished his sisters were wide eyed and mouths wide open, Yuugao wasn't much better and Kushina hit him over the head and said "BAKA, no one has been able to locate Tsunade in the last ten years"

Naruto rubbing his head and said "well you know how when we first came here I made lots of clones every morning and placed those seals on them" he got a nod "well those seals hold a permanent transformation over them, and convert Nature energy into normal chakra making them near impossible to run out of chakra so I sent them all over the elemental nations and they dispel every now and then after making a new clone and placing the seal on the new one so in other words I have an amazing spy network, and one of my clones has been tailing Tsunade and who I believe is her apprentice for the last week and a half." Said Naruto gaining a very smug grin while rubbing the lump that started to form on his head. Kushina hearing that smiled and said getting into sensei mode "we leave in two days' time, to find Tsunade."

Ignoring her mother Akio asked "why do you want to find Tsunade", naruto pouted slightly "Ah I found it kind of unfair that Minato had a Sannin, Orochimaru has gone rouge and has a village of his own, so I wanted one that and I want her abilities"

Akio nodded and sighed, Nayoko was nodding in a sage like way, Kushina was thinking about what they would need for this little training mission and Yuugao was looking at the scene highly amused. They spoke a little while longer until Nayoko walked off along with Akio, Kushina let to make dinner. Naruto then sat in the window chair and motioned for Yuugao to sit with him. Once she was sat Naruto spoke "I take that you will be doing an all-nighter with Kurenai, Anko and Hana and some of the other Jonin."

Yuugao nodded but said "If you don't want me to I won't" Naruto waved her off and said "no it would be better if you did, you know earlier when you showed mum and the others the ring… well Kushina got upset and started blaming herself for the fact I lost my child hood and so much else and I told her I would keep her company tonight." Yuugao nodded in understanding gave him a kiss and said "no that's fine honey, but you know how you have to have a child before twenty well I kind have always wanted a kid for a long time now and I was wondering if we could start trying for one" she said. Naruto smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips and made his way down her neck and between kisses said "I would love that" after making out for a further 20 minutes Yuugao got up to get ready for tonight.

 **Later that night with Yuugao.**

Arriving at Kurenai's house where they were all meeting that night she knocked on the door and waited.

About a minute later Kurenai opened the door and let her in the house. Finding a seat on the couch between two of Hana's dogs Yuugao waited for Kurenai to come in from the Kitchen. When she arrived Yuugao spoke "Hey guys I got some news like big news"

Anko being impatient self said "Well what it is" Kurenai elbowed her and asked in a nicer way, and Hana looked curious. Yuugao didn't say anything she just raised her hand showing them her engagement ring.

The reactions were comical Hana fainted, Kurenai spat her drink out covering Anko and Anko was cursing Kurenai and praising some god out there, Yuugao was giggling to herself at them.

You can see what vein the rest of the night is going to be like.

 **At the Dark palace**

Akio, Nayoko and Tetsuya were all fast asleep in their room leaving only Kushina and Naruto up watching a movie together and stuff just like he promised her. When the movie finished Naruto lent of and kissed Kushina on the lips eliciting a moan from the woman, he then pulled her on to his lap and continued kissing her and her him licking her lips she opens as his tongue invades hers tasting every inch while her tongue pushes back dancing with his. His hands slowly rub hers sides slowly drifting down her body until he firmly cups her ass and starts massaging it, Kushina meanwhile wraps her arms round his neck and grabs a handful of his hair and presses herself flush with his body and moans as she feels her ass getting some attention. Pulling away for air after a minute or so, Kushina lets go and undoes the lacey string allowing her to pull down top half revealing her braless D cups bouncing around as she throws her top away, gazing at her bountiful chest Naruto leans forward and starts sucking on each boob while still massaging her round bum eliciting a string of pleasure filled moans, causing him to get uncomfortably hard in the confines of his pants, but feels the wetness of her core seeping through her pants.

Picking her up with her legs wrapped round his waist he carries her to her bedroom. Getting there he places her on the bed and steps back undoing his pants and dropping them along with his boxers to reveal his 10" cock standing to attention, Kushina seeing this hurriedly removes the rest of her leotard type clothing as well. Sitting on the edge of her bed he motions for her to sit on his lap, Kushina seeing this moves to in front of him and placing her knees either side of his thighs she slowly lowers herself down onto his hard member getting a moan from both as she fully sheaths him inside her, feeling him twitch within she moans as he rubs against her g-spot by her cervix, placing his hands on her waist he helps her raise up and down slowly while they kiss each other passionately, breaking the kiss while she slowly slides up and down him he goes back and services her right boob with his mouth and the left boob with his left hand. His right hand wasn't idly as it slowly started circling her ass hole making it all wet with her pussy juices, not giving her any warning he plunges two fingers into her ass hole pumping in and out in rhythm with their love making, causing her to take a sharp intake of breath as he did. After a couple more minutes both could feel their end upon them, speeding up they started to make lewd slapping sounds as they connected with each of her downward thrusts, a minute later they both tensed busting their load inside her, letting the ecstasy of the orgasm pass Naruto extricated himself of Kushina and had her bend over the bed while he positioned himself behind her, spreading her ass cheeks he could see her semi widened ass hole and proceeded to rub the head of his cum soaked cock on it getting her to whimper a little, he slowly started nudging against her ass hole getting her to whimper in pleasure some more until finally he pierced her ass ploughing his way in until he was buried completely in he started thrusting back and forth slowly at first but picking up speed all the while Kushina could only see stars as she felt herself being fucked into oblivion. After a minute or so he stop and pulled himself out of her ass and got her to stand up in front of him. Seeing what he wanted she leant into his chest and reached between her legs where she could feel his still hard cock she was practically sitting on and guided it into her wet dripping hole again getting a grunt from him and a moan from her which was quickly stifled from her turning her head and kissing him while his hands roved over stomach and chest as they slowly fucked themselves into oblivion and back.

About 4 hours later.

Laying side by side in bed her head rested on his chest while he ran his fingers through her hair she sighed contentedly. Naruto then decided to break the silence "hey Mum, can I ask you something"

Kushina moved slightly so she could look up at him said "Of course you can, and if it is about what we just did it's weird I know but it is fine really it is"

Naruto shook his head and said "Before Yuugao went out tonight we decided we're going to try for a baby and when it's confirmed she's carrying we wanted to get married a week later, what I want to say is when we find out she's pregnant can ah uhm…" he then started blushing a little bit, seeing this Kushina smiled seeing where he was going with it and said "You know I've always wanted another little baby to play with, I know what you're trying to say of course I will have your child"

Naruto grinned a little and leant down a little and kissed her before laying back and saying "Goodnight Kushina-koi, I love you" before closing his eyes missing the lone tear that made its way down her face in happiness at what he said.

 **Two days later**

Front gate the four Uzumaki of team 11 were getting ready to leave on a sanctioned training trip. They turned and waved to Tetsuya who was waving at them while sitting on Yuugao's shoulders having taken the news she would be marrying Naruto surprisingly well, while Yuugao smiled and blew a kiss to Naruto as they walked out the gate.

Looking up at Tetsuya "Hey buddy do you want to get some ice cream and then visit aunty Kurenai, Hana and Anko, and then I will take you to Grampa's house to play with Konohamaru-kun, how's that sound" all she got was an excited squeal from the toddler above her.

Walking down the path to Tanzuka town where the latest Naruto clone spy (NCS) said Tsunade was team 11 and their Sensei just idly talking to each other like normal families except Nayoko had somehow convinced Yuugao to make her chief wedding planner and would shut up about the whole thing. Pretty boring walk for Naruto until he felt something heading for the back of his, turning he caught the object which turned out to be a scroll, opening the scroll he saw it read

' _ **Blood healing palm technique**_ _, sort of like the mystic palm used in medical ninjutsu._

 _The blood healing palm requires the user to do the hand seals dog, rabbit, ox then snake, cut the palm of their hand to activate the dormant healing properties within the blood using their chakra. Pressing the bloody hand on the particular wound the user has to then pour his chakra mixed with the blood, healing the wound in a matter of minutes no matter how grievous it may be.'_

Looking back at his mother he said "you realise this could put me on equal footing with some of the top medics in the nations with this one technique" Kushina just nodded and grinned the patented Uzumaki grin that made them look insane.

Kushina returned the grin and tossed him another scroll and said "this one will help against the sand Jinchuuriki in the third exam if you face him"

Catching the scroll he opened it and started reading _'_ _ **blood chain prison**_ _an S rank capture and contain ninjutsu, doing the hand signs snake, tiger, horse, monkey, dragon, snake followed by slamming both hands on the ground it will cause six blood chains to erupt from the ground wrapping around the arms, legs, neck and waist of your target. Once the target is captured repeat the hand signs in reverse snake, dragon, monkey, horse, tiger, snake to create a further 20 chains to form a chain box around your opponent, once the box is formed nothing will break through it unless possible the 5 tails and above tried to. Depending on your elemental affinity you can channel it through the chains giving whoever is trapped a nasty surprise.'_ Once he finished reading he started giggling evilly to himself which soon erupted into full blown laughter wiping away a fake tear he said "just when I thought you couldn't find a capture and torture technique on par with the Nara or Ibiki, our ancestors come up with this our clan definitely reserved a place in hell, but then again I couldn't ask for anything more."

Kushina then threw two scrolls to Akio which were **Dark style: swarm of the dead** (Daku: Shi no mure) and **dark style: forest of nightmares** (Daku: Akuma no mori).Nayoko's two scrolls were **dark style: scream of the Banshee** (daku: Banshi no sakebi) and **dark style: Maze of horrors** (daku: Kyofu no Meiro).

Naruto then went over in his head exactly what jutsu he had:

' _Let's see:_

 **Dark style sword dance Dark haze combo** _(Daku: Ken'nomai dākuheizukonbo)– B rank_

 **Dark style sword Dance of the 5 Hazy black crescent moons** _(Daku: 5 Bon'yari to shita kuroi mikadzuki eisei no ken dansu) – A rank based off leaf style dance of the crescent moon._

 _ **Dark style sword dance dark ripple slash**_ _(Daku:_ _Ken'nomai kurai rippurusurasshu_ _)– A rank_

 _ **Dark style: dark clone**_ _(Daku: Daku bushin)–A rank same function as shadow clone, only mortal wound can dispel it._

 _ **Dark style: deaths judgement**_ _(Daku: Shibo Hantei)– A rank wide area attack_

 _ **Dark release collaboration: tri headed black dragon jutsu**_ _(Daku: tori wa kokuryu ni muka~tsu)—A to S rank collaboration with sisters._

 _ **Dark release: black dragon jutsu**_ _(Daku: kokuryu)– A to S rank like all dragon jutsu_

 _ **Dark release: shadow hounds**_ _(Daku: shado ryoken)– C rank jutsu_

 _ **Dark release: hells darkness**_ _(Daku: jigoku no yami)– C, B or A rank chakra dependant_

 _ **Dark style: Shunshin**_ _– C rank jutsu_

 _ **Blood style: Shunshin**_ _– C rank jutsu_

 _ **Blood release: sword of blood**_ _(Chi: ketsueki no ken)– B rank jutsu_

 _ **Blood release: blood whip**_ _(Chi: ketsueki muchi)– D rank jutsu_

 _ **Blood release: blood whip bind**_ _(Chi: ketsueki hoippubaindo) – C rank jutsu derived jutsu from number 12._

 _ **Blood release: blood whip strangle**_ _(Chi: ketsueki hoippusutoranguru) – B rank jutsu precursor jutsu derived from 13._

 _ **Blood release: blood clone**_ _(Chi: Chi bushin)–A rank same function as shadow clone only mortal wound can dispel it._

 _ **Blood healing palm technique**_ _(Chi: ketsueki iyashino tenohira)– A rank medic jutsu_

 _ **Blood chain prison**_ _(Chi: ketsueki chen keimusho)– S rank capture & torture_

A.N all translation from google

Shaking his thoughts at how annoying it was remembering every jutsu he had he looked and saw his sisters going through each hand sign, copying their lead he then slowly went through the different hand signs getting familiar with them and making sure he wouldn't make any mistakes when he went to practiced it for real.

 **A week later in Tanzuka town**

Sitting in their hotel room Naruto hands out the cloaks of the blood darkness organisation to his sisters and mother in preparation for meeting Tsunade that night by the castle. Looking at them on a piece of paper draws the out the plan while describing it to them "when we start you three will stand around 50 meters away in a triangular formation around us, while I talk to her and her apprentice about our offer to join the organisation, if she agrees we can all go for a drink before leaving the next day, but if she refuses well…you can all probably guess what we'll do .he hahahahaha…" he finished with an evil laugh Kushina nodded and asked "And if she senses us then what", calming down from his laugh he replied "Why you join the party and like all good hosts you introduce yourselves of course" he said with an evil grin, Akio then butted in "I know your clone has been observing her and that Tsunade and her apprentice do their evening walk along that path each night of their stay here but how do you know it will be the same tonight", Naruto cocked his head to the side while smirking like a mad man "habit all ninja have some type of habit, like mother she has to brush her hair every night before bed same on missions, Nayoko she takes a bath ritually each night before bed even on a mission, I pray to Shinigami and Yami religiously each night, you Akio have to read a manuscript or something before your head even gets close to a pillow and just like us and every ninja Tsunade and her apprentice take a walk on a pre chosen path each and every night." Naruto said supplying her with a detailed answer. Nayoko then said "I know all four of us when we work together can take on most people but are you sure we can beat her and don't forget her apprentice on whom we know nothing about", Kushina replied instead of Naruto "if it comes to that, then me and Naruto will take care of Tsunade and you two her apprentice, besides I trained you two from the age of six and Naruto has been trained by a demonic being, myself and Yuugao, I think we can handle anything they throw at us." She finished Nayoko and the others just nodded and spent the rest of the day relaxing.

 **Somewhere in town**

Sitting at a poker table a blonde woman with honey brown eyes and *ahem* and exceeding large breasts, was for once in her life actually winning well that might be a bit of a stretch she didn't always lose she just won when something bad may happen the last couple of times she won was the day she got news of her baby brother Nawaki's death and the day before the mission she went on where her lover and fiancé died in her arms both during the third shinobi war. Her apprentice meanwhile standing off to one side could see the look on her masters face and saw it wasn't her usual poker face but that of concern and worry, it was then she witnessed for the first time in all the years she had been the woman's apprentice she one big money and saw her leaving the table with her winnings she was snapped from her thoughts when she heard "Shizune start packing we leave tomorrow morning, I have a bad feeling" said Tsunade whispering the last part to herself but the now named Shizune heard and too started to raise her guard slightly."

 **10:00pm path way by the castle**

Walking down the same path they had done for the last week Tsunade in front with Shizune dutifully following while carrying her pet pig Tonton. Now their walks of late had been peaceful just a comfortable silence between master and student and the nights also didn't seem as cold, dark and blood curdling, Shizune after her masters warning about mid-morning had, had her guard up waiting and watching for anything suspicious _'if anything is going to happen it will be tonight or first thing tomorrow as we are leaving town'_ she thought as she scanned her surroundings, Tsunade herself was having similar thoughts as her student, but for the life of her couldn't figure out who would be after her granted she had debt collectors after her but this feeling of anxiety, tension and foreboding just didn't sit right surely the money lenders wouldn't of hired missing ninja or a village shinobi to apprehend her even if they did who would be dumb enough to take on a sannin by themselves. As they rounded the corner they were assaulted by the most unnatural darkness it was two dark it immediately put them on guard it was then they felt four presences. One directly opposite and three others surrounding them in a triangular shape. Looking round frantically trying to find the person the darkness receded slightly revealing a set of wine red eyes with pink pupils glowing in the darkness before them.

Seeing this Tsunade then said "I know the only people able to manipulate the darkness and shadows come from the Uzumaki and Nara clans so you're obviously a leaf ninja. So who are you?" demanded Tsunade at the end, only to receive a slight chuckle giving away that it was a man in front of her, the mysterious man said "Well I guess it would be rude of me not to introduce myself but first, Tsunade I know of you I mean who hasn't by the way big fan of your accomplishments on and off the field of combat, but your friend I do not have the pleasure of knowing which is a shame really as you look like an exquisite woman, tell you what I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours." Finished you know who.

Tsunade looked at Shizune who looked a little flustered at his comment, snickered quietly to herself but on the inside was laughing her ass off at her, motioning for Shizune to go ahead, speaking she said "my names Shizune Kato apprentice to Tsunade Senju of the legendary Sannin…" The figure thinking she had finished was about to speak when he heard her speak up "… you don't mind if your friends come out and introduce themselves as well" she finished, the man merely chuckled again and flared his chakra. Tsunade could then feel the three other presences make their way to his side. The figure then spoke "As promised… My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Kushina Uzumaki and elder brother to Nayoko, Akio and Tetsuya Uzumaki and Husband to Yuugao Uzuki, as for my associates well their my mother and sisters of course."

Tsunade for her part was at a loss here last she heard was Naruto had gone missing ten years ago, Shizune on the other hand was in the same boat as Tsunade, Tsunade being herself spoke her mind "How last anyone heard you went missing ten years ago where were you all this time", she heard Naruto sigh and say "a story for another time, but now for the reason I came looking for you is simple really I have a proposition for you" Tsunade just raised her delicate eyebrow and said "drop the jutsu and come out of the darkness so we may speak face to face and then I may consider and take this proposition more seriously" as she finished another three sets of glowing wine red eyes but with black instead of pink pupils appeared alongside Naruto's own as he dropped the jutsu revealing them all wearing the black cloaks with green blood spatter pattern on because of the high collar and the fact that his cloak was zipped all the way up his lower face was completely obscured his sisters and mother had theirs unbuttoned so they could show off their cleavage still their excuse to him it was one of their greatest weapons. Looking at the opposite him Naruto saw a light-skinned woman of average height with honey brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair was in two waist-length ponytails with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face and a violet rhombus mark on her forehead, she was also wearing a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" (賭, kake) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she was wearing a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She had open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick. She also used to wear her grandfather's necklace in clear view on her chest.

He then looked at this Shizune woman and had to say found her to be cute she was a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. She was wearing a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi he could also see some fishnet armour near her neck and open-toed sandals with low heels with blue polish on her fingers and toes.

Now the jutsu was down Naruto said "my proposition is simply really, join my little organisation and I will pay off all your debt owed and get what is rightfully yours by birth back from the council after all great, great grand aunty Mito would want family members to look out for one another"

Tsunade was tempted to say yes but started thinking _'all that I get from that is no more debt which would be nice, my grandparents compound but that's not really a loss since I still pay the bills on the town house that I have, and the fact I get some relatives, is my freedom worth giving up to work for him'_ making her decision she spoke "you may have to offer more than that as all the Senju inheritance is land and a couple of rundown buildings, granted having my debts payed would be nice but skipping round the collectors is fun and easy you got anything worth my time" she asked.

Naruto sighed to himself and spoke again "I could offer to help fund a medical ninja program in the village that you could run yourself, but there is one thing but I didn't want to give it to you in case you tried attacking me, oh and if you want we could have a fight first person unconscious or unable to fight but that's it."

Tsunade had her interests piqued when he said he something for her after all information is key, and she needed a little bit of a workout so she would agree to the friendly fight and hell if she got that medic ninja program she would be happy she then spoke "that sound good but I would like to know what this thing you had is and depending on what it is I'll make my decision and I would like to have a fight for the hell of it". Said Tsunade, Naruto smiled and unzipped his cloak fully revealing his usual attire getting a blush from Shizune that no one else caught he then reached in to his inner cloak pocket and produced two medium size files with S printed on the front of each. He then walked forward and handed them to her before returning to his spot.

Tsunade then read the first file causing her eyes to widen and gain tears while her fist clenched as she read further moving on to the second folder she pretty much collapsed to her knees, seeing this Shizune panicked and picked up the files to see what had caused the reaction from the strong woman she then gasped out "It can't be"

Naruto then spoke "it is the truth we also have a little bit of proof that the third was placed under genjutsu when he signed the documents approving them, I am truly sorry for what it is worth I can't help but think that if you got married to Dan we could of all been related by law, yet another family that Danzo, Jiraiya and Minato have ruined, so Tsunade what is your answer and I promise that one day you may get revenge if you wish it and also I will outline your job within the blood darkness organisation as for you Shizune chan you can stay as Tsunade's assistant or become my personal medic seeing as my sisters already share one."

Tsunade who was now standing nodded her head and said "I'll join but I want that program, Senju inheritance, debts cleared, I want the Senju seat on the council, that fight you promised and… revenge on the pervert, Danzo and Namikaze"

Shizune had to fight down a blush when he said he wanted her as his personal medic and besides he seemed genuine and Tsunade looked like she trusted him so she nodded and said "I will take the position as your personal medic if that's alright with you"

Naruto and his family walked forward Naruto shook both their hands and as he shook Shizune's he whispered in her ear "I'm on CRA I can chose how many wives and I limited myself to five, I have one wife, three arrangements that both parties agree with leaving a spot open you want to give it a shot" said Naruto as he stepped back leaving a red faced Shizune.

Kushina and his sisters just gave the women a hug each then Nayoko said "I'm tired lets go to the hotel and get ready to leave for home tomorrow" as they were walking Naruto spoke "we can have that spar tomorrow and I happen to know the hospitals CEO is retiring in the next couple of weeks so you might want to apply for the position, just a thought" he said before slowing down to stay in pace with Shizune who smiled and said "I would like to give it a shot at being with you if that is alright" Naruto smiled and said "I wasn't pressuring you if you don't want to then I honestly don't mind" he finished

"No I really do, it's just that when I was younger everyone would tease me so this would be my first relationship that all" said Shizune reservedly. Naruto just grinned and said don't worry about it. By that time they reached the hotel and they went to sleep each happy for their own reasons

 **Next morning a forest clearing**

Standing in a clearing just outside the town stood six figures two facing each other and the other four off to one side.

Tsunade then spoke "You know I have a feeling you just wanted to fight me for the hell of it" she said placing her hands on her hips, Naruto just grinned more and shrugged "well who wouldn't snap at the chance to have a friendly spar against the legendary Tsunade Senju, besides I kind of getting annoyed with mum and Yuugao beating me every time who knows may be we may prove closer in skills, just as long as I stay as far away from your Taijutsu then we should be seeing as I left my blade out of this" he finished with his grin somehow getting even bigger.

"Alright then Shizune you will call the match and kid don't hold back" said Tsunade looking forward to the fight.

Shizune then stepped forward looked at both of them and said "No kill everything else goes, hajime"

With that Tsunade leapt into the air and came down shouting " **heaven spear kick** aimed right for his head, Naruto looked shocked thinking _'so fast'_ it was then he felt her foot impact on his skull knocking him back a few yards getting gasps from everyone but Tsunade knew better it was then the Naruto she hit disappeared into a black wisp of smoke looking round for him she jumped out the way as he appeared above her aiming to do the same she did they then started to trade a bit of Taijutsu mainly Naruto staying on the offense trying to catch her off guard, seeing it wasn't working he was about to jump back when he felt something tap him on the chest looking down he saw a Tsunade shadow clone appear out of the ground sending him along the ground landing in a massive heap.

Dismissing her clone Tsunade said "you got some talent kid but I think I'm still outta your league" it was then she saw him moving followed by him laughing, getting up he stretched and sighed as he felt kyuubi's chakra wash over him in a warm embrace healing his large bruise on his chest right before Tsunade's eyes he then said "finally someone else that can hit me but know how about we get the party started **Dark style: Shadow hounds"** with that ten of the biggest hounds you would ever see appeared next to Naruto and then charged at Tsunade, seeing the immediate danger Tsunade charged her chakra scalpels and started to deal with the hounds while Naruto watched and laughed.

About five minutes later Tsunade had dealt with the bothersome hounds and charged at Naruto determined on ending the fight. Naruto was about to launch his blood whips but Tsunade disappeared from in front of him only to realise that he was caught in some kind of paralysis jutsu, smirking and dispelling he was about to move but he lost his smirk as he felt a punch impact on his back sending him into a nearby tree. Grunting he got up out of the tree and fired his blood whips at her ensnaring her arms and legs Tsunade not realising it was blood channelled lightening chakra through them causing Naruto to scream in pain and release the technique causing the blood whip to splatter all over her and at the same time Naruto hit the ground with his nerves not responding properly, Tsunade collapsed to her knees and started shaking Shizune seeing Naruto was in more need said lady "Kushina could you go look after Tsunade her hemophobia is acting up I need to check on Naruto and help unscramble his nerves from that last attack." Kushina nodded and with Nayoko went to Tsunade while Shizune went to sort out Naruto with Akio.

Getting to Naruto asked straight away "What's wrong with her I didn't do anything that drastic other than use my blood whips on her" Shizune heaing this while she was getting him back in running order eyes widened and said "ever since my uncle died in Tsunade arms she has gained a phobia towards blood it called Hemophobia" Naruto now understanding asked for help over to her. Nodding Akio and Shizune helped him over arriving over to Tsunade's shaking figure which was wrapped in a hug from Nayoko and Kushina they knelt Naruto down next to her, speaking he said "If I knew you were afraid of blood I would never of used that half of my bloodline, I concede the fight I never wish to beat an ally using their own fears against them."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **4 days later**

Gates of the hidden leaf. Walking through the gates they are met by a special jonin who says "Sorry for the interruption but all registered jonin reserves and active are to report to their posts on the wall, because we have gotten word that the sound and sand could invade at any moment, also jonin commander Shikaku said it may be 'troublesome' but a council meeting is being held now" he finished.

Kushina sighed and said "I will go straight to my post and seeing as he will be the next head Naruto you will go in my absence also I assume lady Tsunade will be joining you as well"

The jonin nodded and disappeared while Naruto and Tsunade nodded and disappeared in their respective shunshin Kushina then turned to Nayoko and Akio and said "Get to the palace and have that place locked down and one of you get Tetsuya from the day care" with her piece said she went to her post Akio looked at her sister and said "I'll get Tetsu and you sort out the Palace" Nayoko nodded "right" and went to her task, Akio to went.

In the council chambers

Naruto and Tsunade arrived and were let in when Naruto explained to the guards why he was attending instead of his mother and they just bowed to Tsunade, walking through the doors they both headed to their respective clan seats gaining wide eyed looks from everyone present when Naruto sat Mikoto leaned over and whispered "so you persuaded her, and she is also adding a vote to the council, very smooth." The acting hokage Sarutobi smiled at seeing his old student take her rightful place and said "Now before we discuss the invasion is there anything anyone would like to say."

Tsunade seeing her chance spoke "I would like to have all the councillors that have embezzled money from the Senju account to pay it back by Friday or so help me not even the gods themselves will be able to hide you from my wrath" she finished with a glare at the civilians, one bravely stupid one spoke "and how do you know which ones have taken your money."

Naruto wanting to say put up his hand waving it around grinning "Tsunade seeing this waved him to speak, doing so with his ever present grin "you see my mother's cousin the fire lords wife was very helpful in… persuading the bank to hand over all the names of the guilty parties, we could publically announce this saying that you stole from our very founders think of how tarnished your names will become, but instead doing it that way Tsunade twisted my arm into letting you do it this way, but anyway there will be… pain if you don't follow what she said" he finished with his grin becoming savage as he licked his lips and giggled a little freaking everyone out.

Sarutobi sighed at this and said "you have my full support and authorisation to follow out your threats if all the money isn't paid" he said he was about to continue when Tsunade spoke "they say money and information is power I would like a 50% interest on top of what they stole as… compensation as well" she finished with a grin of her own, the civilians who all took money nearly had heart attacks and mental break downs at the enormity of the money she was asking for.

Seeing as she was finished Sarutobi spoke "Moving on anything else" he then saw Naruto rise again and shivered and sighed at the same time.

Naruto still grinning said "Yes I would propose that we start a medical program in the village and seeing as Tsunade the legendary healer is back I thought and spoke with her about it and she has agreed to but we were going to be asking for village funding but if that is not possible the Uzumaki is willing to pay for everything, that and with the threat of invasion I think it would be good if she furthers existing med ninja skills until the invasion start, would anyone like to add anything as I said Tsunade is on board and is willing."

Shikaku spoke up and said "as bothersome as it is I have to agree with you I say we get this running as soon as possible and seeing as all missions have been suspended and any and all shinobi outside our walls are being called back you could ideally run the hospital on a skeleton crew swapping them every so often… if the village is unable to fund this I will be happy to split the finances of the whole project" he finished with a smirk as Naruto grinned at him and then gave a unexpected bow "thank you Shikaku-Sama your to kind".

From then on in all the clans that were able to offered money aid mainly the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Nara, Uzumaki and Senju as they were the more financially sound of all the clans but the rest gave their support of the idea.

Tsunade then asked at the end "I heard that the current head of the hospital is retiring in a week I would formally like to submit my application in front of the council" she said, Hiruzen then said "your application has been accepted and the current head will overlook the any and all submissions for the next couple of days" he said Tsunade nodded and sat down again.

Mikoto also seeing an opportunity stood and said "me and some of the senior members of the Uchiha have been talking we believe we should bring back the military police" as she said that the civilians were in an uproar the shinobi side however digested the info calmly. Hiruzen sat there and thought _'why do I get this feeling you have been planning everything you have done so far for the past ten years, what are you playing at Naruto'_

Hiashi then stood and said "But Mikoto how do you plan to run the force when you have to run the clan and on top of all that you are the new academy head mistress, you won't be able to run it effectively."

Mikoto smiled and said "No you're quite right there, but the person I have chosen and has agreed to take the job is someone I have trained to govern our clan since the massacre, to lead people as well and to top it off what better way to keep tabs on the person some of you may see as a flight risk… since his little gift from the snake, also think of it as a way to keep him loyal." She said, Choza then said "you're talking about your son Sasuke aren't you" he said just getting a nod in return. The council was about to refuse the idea until Mikoto continued "now you may think we aren't trustworthy or we don't have enough people to run at 100% but we wanted to give the other clans and academy graduates a chance at joining this time."

Hiashi spoke up "I think it is a sound plan we can keep a closer eye on Sasuke, and our village will be safer again freeing our ANBU to do what they are trained for, I support the idea on one condition my youngest Hanabi must be allowed entry when she graduates I will also throw in five Hyuuga jonin and Chunin to get you started" he finished, Hiruzen nodded and said as the acting Hokage I agree to this anyone else willing to add to Hiashi own". One by one the other clan heads stood and offered people to help get everything started, Naruto stood up and said "the Uzumaki at this moment in time is too small to offer any man power, but I may make a suggestion focus on the slums and red light areas of the village and the bare minimum in the middle class and above" Mikoto nodded and wrote down everything that was said and spoke "I will pass this on to Sasuke and if you would be so kind is to have people pass the word round we are looking for recruits" she finished. Hiruzen and everyone else nodded.

Hiruzen then dismissed everyone Naruto however stayed until the end and spoke up "Hey gramps you mind if we talk… privately" not waiting for an answer he disappeared Sarutobi did the same knowing he went to the office of the hokage.

 **Hokage's office**

Appearing at the same time in the hokage office Hiruzen sat in his old chair while Naruto sat on the couch in the office looking at Sarutobi he then said something that would throw him through a loop "I want to talk to Yakumo Kurama and offer her my… expertise on inner demons"

As he finished Hiruzen was standing and said "No absolutely not she is liable to kill you on sight" he said angrily

Naruto shrugged and said "If she tries… I'll deal with it when it happens, regardless of those ANBU goons you have watching her I will talk with her I just want directions to where she is being held that's all you wouldn't be liable for anything that happens."

"Naruto it's not that and you know it you obviously know more than you let on, Yakumo killed her parents and she may have a personal vendetta against me and Kurenai as I was the one who ordered her sealing and home detention and Kurenai is the one who did the sealing of her inner demon" said Sarutobi gravely.

At this Naruto stood full height and stared the Third right in the eye and started leaking his KI all over the place enough to make the hidden ANBU and Third to sweat and with some ANBU and shinobi close to the area start to get shaky legs from it Naruto then spoke for the first time in a voice that was between and angry and upset "YOU KNOW FULL WELL SHE DIDN'T KILL HER PARENTS AND THAT SHE LOST CONTROL OF THE IDO DEMON, YOU ALSO KNOW FULL WELL THAT PLACING HER UNDER ANBU GUARD 24/7 IN A SECLUDED MANSION WASN'T HELPFUL WHEN YOU SEALED ONE OF THE ONLY THINGS THAT MADE HER UNIQUE, SO I'LL ASK ONE MORE TIME NICELY BEFORE I GO AND RIP UP HALF THE VILLAGE OR SURRONDING AREA LOOKING FOR HER, WHERE. IS. SHE! SARUTOBI" said Naruto really pissed off.

Hiruzen for his part was surprised, really he wasn't given much choice in the matter at all so sighing he went to his desk and wrote on a piece of paper he then handed it to Naruto and said "give this to the ANBU guarding her… and Naruto don't kill anyone" Naruto just grunted and took the piece of paper before leaving without a word.

When he was gone all the ANBU let out an audible breath causing Sarutobi to laugh a little before saying "come now inu, tora, tori, hebi he's not that intimidating and scary"

He heard three snorts and the fourth just said "yeah well most of us ANBU wouldn't hold a candle to this kid if he drew that sword of his and coupled with his bloodline I wouldn't be surprised if in a few more year if he wasn't being selected as the godiame or Rokudaime Hokage"

In the forest

Walking down a forest path he came across a signal wire deciding to humour them he triggered it and waited for the ANBU guards to arrive. About five minutes later 3 ANBU surrounded him with his hands up he said "fella's I have a letter from the third saying I can speak with Miss Yakumo Kurama" when he said that he through the scroll note to the feet of one of the ANBU who picked it up and read it before signalling to the others to stand down he then turned to Naruto "If you knew where we were why not come to the building"

Naruto shrugged and said "I thought it may be safer to do it this way" the ANBU just nodded and they started to escort him to the mansion.

Arriving at the mansion Naruto notes that it is very nice, large, beautiful gardens, good décor. Looking at the ANBU he said "if you guys ever get bored being ninja you should definitely become interior and exterior designers", one of the Anbu who was a woman blushed behind her mask and muttered a quick thanks not that anyone other than Naruto heard her.

The ANBU that was in charge said "her room is the one with big double doors she'll be in there or on the balcony" Naruto just nodded and walked off down the gloomy hallway.

Coming to the double doors he opened them and strode through closing them behind him. Looking around the room he saw Yakumo sitting in her bed holding her covers around her looking at him. He saw she had pale skin, large pale brown eyes, brown hair with a braid on one side and not much else.

Yakumo on the other hand saw a boy, no man standing by her bedroom door in semi loose leather pant, with two leather straps creating an X shape on his torso showing off his semi see-able six pack with a bloody black rose tattooed on the far right of his stomach making it look like it was tucked into his pants, she also noted he wasn't bulky but lithe and muscular, she also saw his sword strapped to the back of his waist, finally done with looking at his body she then went to his face, he had skin the same as her, wine red eyes with pink pupils and black hair with what looked like firiy red streaks running through it.

Naruto seeing she was done looking him over took a seat by her bed and spoke "Do you know my name Yakumo" he said gently like he was telling tetsu a bed time story

Said woman just shook her head in reply, Naruto smiled and said "my name is Naruto Uzumaki and like you I have been sealed" hearing his name she knew who he was he was the talk of the ANBU the demon swordsman of the black rose and the nine tails Jinchuuriki. Seeing her face was for Naruto was priceless and said "What if I told you I could help you defeat your demon rendering the seal on you as useless." Hearing that Yakumo thought her world was ending she had been for as long as she remembered trying to find a way to be rid of her demon said "I would do anything to be rid of it, please name your price." Hearing that Naruto said "when we have beaten your inner demon then we can talk about things like that but first _'hey oba-chan I'm coming with two guest one friendly and the other not so much she's a Kurama and has the ido spirit I think you know what that means'_

" _ **Yes kit I know and I will help this poor girl out okay I'm ready bring her in'**_

Mental nodding Naruto placed his hand on her forehead and said "this may feel weird" with that they both went dead still.

 **Mindscape**

Appearing on the throne Naruto usually sits on Yakumo stood up and looked around only to see Naruto talking to some red headed lady who was way too underdressed. Getting up she walked over to the two in front and spoke "Hey Naruto where are we and who is that and how is this going to rid me of the ido" she said curiously.

Naruto smiled and said "to answer in order, we are in my mind, this woman is my adopted aunty the kyuubi and as to how well your ido spirit will appear right about now"

Hearing they were in his mind she understood and could deal with, but him calling the 9 tailed fox his aunty and that she was a scandalously sexy woman was too much and would of fainted had it not been for the fact that her Ido appeared around 30 meters away looking like a demonised her seeing the creature appear Kyuubi wrapped it up in her tails while Naruto did some hand signs and said "blood chain prison" causing six chains to appear from the ground holding each limb, as well as ido's neck and waist. Rendering any movements impossible for it. Ido meanwhile was cursing enough to make a sailor blush as it knew what was about to happen. Staring at the creature that ruined her life she couldn't help but be scared she just wanted to run and was about to when Naruto said "Yakumo it can't hurt you, take a kunai from my pouch and kill it so you may be free once more" hearing that it couldn't hurt her Yakumo nodded and took a kunai.

Walking up to the ido she stood in front of it and said "this is for ruining my life" and with that she plunged the kunai into its head killing it. Seeing she had done it Naruto gave Kyuubi a peck on the cheek and disappeared with Yakumo. Kyuubi was happy her little baby was growing up and being good.

In the real world

Removing his hand from yakumo's head he quickly braced himself as he felt her impact against him wrapping his arms around her he saw that she was crying and repeating thank you over and over. Seeing she was distressed he said "how about we go for a walk around the village and I can introduce you to my little brother and sisters as well as my wife and mother who will be at the dark palace" he then gave his grin cheering her up.

She nodded and said "Hai" she then ran to her bathroom to get changed into something better. While she was gone he created a clone to tell the ANBU that they had killed her inner demon. He then made another which went to Hiruzen and told him he was successful in his endeavour. As she came out of the bathroom she was wearing a rather formal kimono in a pale, white-colour. She also wore a thin red ribbon around her waist with a bell attached to it. She was also wearing white strappy sandals. He also noted she was reasonably tall around the same as himself minus a cm or two

They then left the mansion and made their way to town where she could get used to her surrounding more. While they were walking Naruto asked "so are you going to take back your clan you are the rightful leader", Yakumo who was feeling more confident now said "you're the heir of the Uzumaki right…" he nodded "…how about this help me gain control of my clan again and we will follow you completely, it's the least I could do" she finished.

Thinking he said "I'll help just let's wait for now I'll take you to the dark palace to meet everyone"

Yakumo nodded and they left in the direction of the palace. Ignoring the whispers.

One Kurenai Yuuhi was shocked to see her and went straight to the third for answers.

 **The dark palace**

Arriving at the dark palace with Yakumo by his side they entered through the front to see his sisters standing in the lounge talking to one of the cloaked guardians while Tetsuya ran up to Naruto shouting "BIG BROTHER hello" he then crashed into his legs before looking to his left and seeing a young woman around hi brothers age in a pale white kimono with a thin red sash "Hey big brother who's the lady."

Chuckling at his brother he patted him on the head and said "hello little man, and this lady is Yakumo Kurama the last person of the Kurama main branch family she is here to request our help that and she is a friend of mine, why don't you introduce yourself to her" he said looking at Yakumo who smiled and knelt down saying "Hello, my name is Yakumo Kurama the rightful head of the Kurama clan and you are…" hearing it Tetsuya beamed and said proudly "I am Tetsuya Uzumaki fourth child of Kushina Uzumaki and fourth in line to become clan head, or until big brother and his wife have a child."

Yakumo smiled and shook his hand.

Naruto then told Tetsuya to run along and play out the back or practice his shuriken and kunai throwing nodding he ran to his room to get his gear he then made a dark clone to supervise him. He then led Yakumo to the meeting room where he told her to take a seat in the window chair when he saw she was comfortable he flared his chakra making his sisters and the nine Guardians appear in front of him, he then smiled and said "We the blood darkness organisation have our first mission, I will be taking Guardians Griffin, Lust, Wrath, Envy and Raven along with the Queens, the rest stay here and keep watch over the palace" not even uttering a word the five mentioned guardians went to the front gate and waited for the high king (Naruto), his Queens (Akio & Nayoko) and their client.

Changing into their cloaks and placing their organisation headband on instead of the leaf head band they escorted Yakumo out the front with Nayoko saying as they went "Sorry we couldn't have dinner but brother said if we get this out the way quickly you are most welcome to the Palace anytime." Hearing that Yakumo smiled and said "I thank you and your family for all you have done and the same offer applies you will be able to visit the Kurama compound anytime as well but I do have one more favour to ask but that can wait until this business is all over"

Naruto and the others arrived with the five guardians and nodded them then formed a pentagon pattern around them with Naruto and his sisters forming a triangle around Yakumo as well. They then made their way to the Kurama compound which was with all the other compounds round the outskirts of the village to the west granted it was a 20 minute walk they were on edge cause there was no doubt that the faction within the Kurama clan that supported the decision of imprisoning Yakumo would have gotten word of her release and would stop at nothing from stopping her from reaching the complex and meeting up with her supporters that want to see her given her birth right.

 **Kurama compound**

Arriving at the compound they saw it was quiet to quiet to most but Naruto signalled to move forward as they got half way across the courtyard Unkai Kurama appeared with around 15 which was subsequently all his supporters of the 30 strong clan. The rest of the clan members saw their heiress arrive with some cloaked shinobi.

 **The Kurama members watching**

"Hey Murayama Sama that's Yakumo Sama but who are the others" said a clan member the now named Murayama smiled and said "Kusuke gather the others we need to go and help Yakumo chan and her defenders", the now named Kusuke smiled and nodded and ran off to the other side to spread the news of Yakumo's return.

 **Back in the courtyard**

Unkai, Yakumo's uncle spoke "Yakumo you are not welcome the clan has been peaceful since you left now take your men and leave"

Yakumo then spoke in an aloof way and said "Unkai you should know the ido has been killed and I intend to take my place as clan head and if you don't move aside I will be forced to use lethal force, and I assure you my…friends are very capable of doing so"

Some of the weaker willed of Unkai's followers stepped back and walked off to observe what was going to happen leaving around 10 left including Unkai.

Unkai was about to speak when the remainder of the clan appeared behind Yakumo kneeling with Murayama standing she was a middle aged woman white hair, pale skin, grey eyes and was wearing a kimono in black with white trim she then said "Yakumo chan it's good to see you again me and the rest of us would like to welcome you and invite you to do as you see fit with Unkai and his traitors" she spat out his name with a lot of venom when she finished the kneeling figures stood up behind her. Yakumo smiled and said "Aunty Murayama it's good to see you again and I intend to let my friends here take very good care of Unkai and any of his followers" at that Naruto signalled to his followers who immediately stood in a line next to him facing him they then all drew their swords or in the case of Nayoko her extra-long kunai knife.

Naruto smiled predatorily, then spoke with a seal that distorted his voice to make him sound human but with a clang that made the people present shiver "Yakumo-sama with pleasure do you want any left alive or the alternative"

Yakumo smiled and said "the Alternative"

With that Naruto and his two Queens and five guardians charged forward at the stunned men that Yakumo would actually order their deaths, taking their shock as an advantage Naruto dispatched two evening the field but resulted in the others fighting back but unfortunately none of them were very skilled and it didn't take long for the eight ANBU level shinobi to decimate them leaving only Unkai alive. Naruto then ordered Wrath and lust to grab him. Walking over to Yakumo, Naruto said "we thought you would like to deal with him personally"

Yakumo nodded in appreciation and said "thank you, is there any way you can send a message to the Uzumaki clan…" she got a nod "…could you ask them to formally invite me to the next council meeting and get me a seat on the council, oh and before I forget how will I contact you if the need arise."

Naruto nodded and replied "I will pass the message onto them, if you want to contact my organisation again…" he tossed her a scroll "…sacrifice some blood in the shade of a tree and write the mission or problem and some of my men will arrive within a day or two." Yakumo nodded and watched as the eight cloaked shinobi disappeared into thin air. She then turned to her loyal clans men and said "Let us celebrate"

 **Back at the palace**

Sitting in a small private sitting room Naruto was sprawled out on a couch while Nayoko was sharpening her knife and Akio reading a book. Yuugao then walked in and sighed and saw a snoozing Naruto on the couch and laid down next to him making sure not disturb him but unfortunately he did wake but just pulled her on top of him and sat up making her on his lap, she then whispered "how was the council meeting" Naruto smiled and said very fruitful but the civilian council could have been less loud" she giggled at his comment on the civilians, he was about to say something when Kushina stormed in and said "Naruto Uzumaki what were you thinking in meddling in the Kurama clan, thanks to you half their clan is dead and Yakumo is now leading and on top of that we are supporting them getting a seat on the council, what were you thinking she is unstable with her ido spirit."

Naruto sighed knowing this would happen said "first of all she is not unstable I helped her kill her ido, secondly they can't trace it back to us as we went under the cover of the organisation so chill and having the Kurama on our side will be a boon especially on the council, besides that I got everything we wanted from the council earlier today so that will make up for it" he finished then started to nibble on Yuugao's earlobe.

Kushina just sighed and sat in the spare armchair in the private room and said "I'm not angry at your actions but you have to realise I am still your mother and I worry every time you get in harm's way, just tell me when you go and do something like this" she said worriedly. Naruto hearing her nodded and said "it wasn't my intention to make you worry but I will make sure to tell you beforehand"

Kushina just nodded and said "is there anything else I should know". Naruto nodded and said "I am going to the mask shrine to talk with Yami and Shinigami, you know why as well because of my bloodline extension" Kushina nodded and said "you also need someone to accompany you as well who are you going to take"

Naruto just said she would be the one coming with him and that they would be going to tomorrow.

 **Later that night**

Lying in bed Yuugao looked at Naruto and a said "do you want to try for that baby tonight", Naruto just smiled and his answer was kissing her on the lips.

Lemon scene


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Mask shrine a day later.**

Walking through the threshold of the mask shrine with his mother close to him he walks to the centre and looks at the wall covered in masks, he then feels a spiritual pull of sorts to a mask that is held upon a pedestal at the far end walking over to it he looks back to see his mother waiting at the far end of the building as she is only their if he passes out from the spiritual exhaustion he may feel at the end of what he is thinking of doing. Turning and picking up the mask he puts it on and methodically goes through a long series of hand signs **tatsu, mi, inu, ushi, tori, I, Hitsuji, U, tora, uma, ne, saru, Tatsu, tatsu, mi, U, I, hitsuji, ushi, inu, ne, saru, tora, mi, tatsu, tora, tori, tatsu, mi, ne, U, Uma, Saru, Tatsu**

When he finished the hand signs he knelt down and placed both hands on the floor, after doing that he removed the mask and jumped back to the middle of the room as two figures appeared just in front of the pedestal the figure on the right was a woman she had pale skin, flaming black eyes, jet black hair, her body well was that of a goddess she was around 6ft perfect hourglass figure large set of breast a little smaller than Kyuubi's a perfectly round and perky bum and legs that would run for miles. If Naruto didn't read the scrolls of his ancestors about this particular jutsu he would have fainted at her beauty, but he kept his composure in front of the woman he summoned.

The figure on the left was a man of 6'5" stark white hair, gleaming sickly yellow eyes that peered out behind an demon mask, this man had purplish skin covered in ancient runes and was covered in white robes that seemed to be draped over him more than anything. Another thing was in his right hand was a set of prayer bead and strapped to his hip was a wicked looking knife.

Now if Naruto wasn't insane and an Uzumaki he would have run in the opposite direction to these two powerful looking figures but he did the unexpected something that would never happen to Naruto Uzumaki he knelt in front of them and bowed, Kushina at the far end of the room was also sprawled across the ground submitting to them.

Naruto then spoke "Yami-sama, Shinigami-sama" it was then the two figures actually took note of the mortal in front of them and Yami smiled at his prone figure and said **"Now Naruto-kun we've been watching you and we know how much you hate bowing or showing much respect so just stand"** said Yami in a weirdly warm tone, Naruto heeding her word stood up and looked at them when he was stood Yami moved forward and circled him as if she was sizing him up or something seeing this Shinigami spoke **"Yami dear please stop we need to bless Naruto so he can continue using his blood release without repercussions"** he said in a chilling voice that made Naruto shiver causing some of his more defined muscles to ripple a little causing Yami to smirk she then made her way back to stand by her husband god and said **"Yes quite right but I have a proposal for young Naruto here"** hearing this Naruto rose he visible brow in curiosity at what she said. Deciding to speak up "Ah what would this proposal be my lady."

Yami smiled and looked at her husband who looked like he wanted to know as well broke their curiosity **"Well I want our daughter to get some experience with humans so I propose we let her join Naruto's organisation, as one of his princesses that runs a fort"** she said grinning at Naruto and Shinigami's faces. Naruto looked like his eyes would pop out and lower jaw would drop off, Shinigami his eyes widened before sighing and saying **"your set on this aren't you"** he stated more than asked, Yami gave a happy **"Yep"**

Naruto gaining his composure said "I don't see any problem with that but she has to follow my orders not that I will be bossing her around a lot it is she would just have to obey some rules" he said to the two ethereal being before him Yami smiled and said **"she will follow any rules you set and will take orders within reason"** Naruto nodded and asked "by the way what is her name"

Shinigami smiled at this not that you could see it behind his mask said **"her name is Jashin-chan the goddess of chaos and slaughter"**

Naruto stared dumbly at them for a second and said "well that's a surprise well I guess with her she can control her cultists and have them live at the fort she commands almost like her own personal body guards."

Shinigami liked the way he thought as he did so he said **"I'll do the blessing you go get Jashi-chan and tell her on your way here"** Yami nodded and went to get her daughter

Shinigami looked at Naruto and said **"now for the blessing, I will do a series of hand signs and place my hand over your heart, my blessing plus the healing power of my niece within you will give you nearly unlimited opportunity with the blood release that being said let us begin, oh it might sting a little"** he finished before doing ten hand signs **Tatsu, hitsuji, mi, tora, ne, ne, tora, mi, hitsuji, Tatsu** and then placed his hand over Naruto's heart causing a sickly red/pink glow to emanate from Naruto.

Naruto for his part was gritting his teeth in pain but refused to cry out in pain it felt as if he was being drained of all his blood and being resupplied over and over again the pain lasted about six minutes the light faded after ten. When the blessing was finished Shinigami returned to his original spot but this time he was next to Yami and Jashin who were impressed that Naruto didn't cry out but was standing their looking at the Shinigami almost to say 'that all you got' it was then he turned his wine red eyes on Jashin who was pale skinned like Yami, with the same eye and hair colour as Shinigami. Her body was a smaller version of Yami and her clothing was a top that covered her neck, shoulders and full length of her arms, her assets were being held at bay by a white strip of cloth that was straining and was done up in a bow at the front which rested between her boobs, her midriff was completely exposed further down she had a black pair of thong like panties which were on display as she wore full length chap like pants over the top that only fully covered up to her knees, the rest from knees up to below her pussy was three belt like buckles holding the leg part of her pants together and on her hips was a belt holding it all up.

Naruto then said with a smile "so this is your daughter, well I'm going to have to find a cover for you seeing as you will be staying in the leaf for a while until the demon brothers can finish their mission"

Yami nodded and Jashin spoke and walked over to him **"hello, mum told me all about you, if I need a cover why not claim I am a cousin or something while you were visiting the shrine here"** she said as she gave Naruto a smile, Naruto then said "huh that will actually work…" he then looked at Yami and Shinigami and bowed "…thank you for blessing me it is much appreciated and don't worry your daughter will be kept safe" the two ethereal figures waved and disappeared.

Turning back to Jashin he said "before I forget the woman behind me is my mother" Kushina who was now standing up smiled and waved to Jashin who smiled back as well Naruto then said "I want to go home and sleep next to my wife Yuugao" which was followed by him leading both women out the building.

The next day when Naruto woke he looked over to see Yuugao still sleeping with a content and happy look on her face, getting dressed he quietly left the room and went to the kitchen where he was met by his mother and Jashin he accepted a cup of coffee he then motioned for them to follow him, walking into the meeting room he stood in front of a map of the elemental nations with each of the strong holds marked on them he looked at Jashin and said "I want you to round up all you followers and choose a strong hold to operate out of"

Jashin just smiled and said "sure honey I can do that, I take it I will receive orders via your summons" asked jashin, Naruto nodded and said "yes you will and please try and restrict your followers to sacrificing missing ninja, bandits and wanted criminals" Jashin smiled and said "will do I'll take the fort in the land of earth" she said, Naruto smiled and told her to go she then disappeared in a black mist. Naruto then left the room, he then sat on the couch. Waiting for the others to wake.

An hour later

Sitting in the living area Naruto was sitting on the couch between his two sisters who were snuggled up next to him. Kushina was playing with Tetsuya by the piano, Haku was reading a book, Shizune, Tsunade and Yuugao were talking and Sai and Hotorubi were standing behind Naruto with their hands behind their backs. Letting them talk awhile longer, Naruto spoke catching their attention "does anyone know what Orochimaru is up to"

Hotorubi from behind him answered "well my king, from our time in ROOT we know Danzo is working with Orochimaru for what purpose we don't know, but the last time we were there we heard rumours that Orochimaru was gather followers to his cause, but my king he also bears a great hatred for both the third and fourth Hokage's, if I were to hypothesise here since the fourth is out of the country Orochimaru may try something during the third round of the exams possibly invade maybe even try to end one of the people who denied him the position of Hokage" finished Hotorubi

Naruto nodded and looked at the rest of the people in the room who seemed to agree with what Hotorubi said. Naruto then turned to Sai "Sai-kun keep a close eye on Sasuke for me I know Mikoto-chan has him too busy with starting the police force again but one cannot be too careful" Sai nodded to his commander and friend.

Kushina then spoke "how do you think the brothers are doing and what about Jashi-chan"

Naruto once again answered "the brothers sent me a scroll with via the reverse summoning seal on them when they were in wave they managed to get the services of a boy named Suigetsu Hozuki and a group of hopeless ninja the Magaki group made of four members Akaboshi, benten, chushin and nango, who went to the fort in wave along with some average Ronin, they were able to convince ten or so orphans who are at the fort being trained that's it so far, I'm sure when they go to some other nations the brothers will be more successful, as for Jashi-chan, she said she found one of her more powerful followers a man named Hidan supposed S-rank criminal, she also has found around ten other followers since she left this morning, so I would say she's doing very well" hearing his answer Kushina smiled and went back to half paying attention to everything while playing with tetsuya

Haku seeing the opportunity spoke "Naruto Kun, I have the hospital wing of the palace set up now so any injuries just come there" at this everyone nodded thanking her that they didn't have to walk to Konoha general in the middle of the village. Naruto then stood making his sisters pout "well Akio, Nayoko you two should get training for the finals in a couple of days, Yuugao, Shizune could you please follow me" when he said that he took both the women's hands and walked out the room and into the clan head office.

In the office

Leaning against the desk Naruto looked at Yuugao and asked with concern "Yuugao dear, have you been for a check-up yet".

Yuugao shook her head "no naruto I was going to do it this afternoon but seeing as Shizune chan is here I guess she could take a look", Shizune who didn't know they were trying for a baby let her hand flare to life coated in green chakra and started running a diagnostic over her. When she got to her stomach she thought she felt another chakra signature holding the jutsu a little longer she felt the creation of another chakra network as well as another very small heartbeat, looking up from her work she saw the worry on his face smiling for her friend/husband and fellow wife to be she announced happily "well I'm happy to announce you are pregnant I would say about three weeks"

Hearing the news Naruto walked over to Yuugao and embraced her lovingly while kissing her, he then turned to Shizune and kissed her while bringing her into a dip, Shizune who was shocked by the action was left dazed but happy at the outcome when he finished, as he bought Shizune up from the kiss the office door slammed open revealing his sisters, mother, Haku and Tsunade grinning at them before rushing over and congratulating them.

Meeting with Mikoto

Late at night Naruto was standing in a tree near the middle of the forest of death waiting for Mikoto who asked him to meet her here. He was going to tell her about what he found on the curse mark after getting some clones to trawl through the scrolls his great grand Aunt Mito had stored in the palace _'she's not going to like what I say, this is so…embarrassing having to tell her, her son is mated to Orochimaru'_ hi inner thoughts were cut short when he heard his aunt Kyuubi tell him that Mikoto was about to land behind him, turning to her he smiled one of his awkward smiles before letting his face return to its slightly psychotic impassive look. "Mikoto-chan how are you tonight" said Naruto hoping to put off the awkwardness of the situation.

Mikoto however looked a little nervous which confused him a little as he still wasn't very good with people's emotions, Mikoto smiled and blushed a little at his greeting "hello Naruto kun you look good tonight and I'm very happy" once she said that Naruto couldn't help but feel that what he was going to say would ruin the mood but he was curious as to why she called him to the forest. He originally assumed it was to tell her of his findings with the curse mark, but with the way she was acting all nervous, the large amounts of pheromones she seemed to be emitting and the fact she was wearing a trench coat that covered everything, he wasn't sure.

Deciding to voice his thoughts "ahh…Mikoto-chan why did you call me here and why are you nervous" he said in his usual voice.

Mikoto hearing his question lost her nervousness and sauntered over to him in an erotic fashion, Naruto not sure what was going on well he had an idea backed up so his back was pressed against the trunk of the tree he was, it was then Mikoto appeared right in front of him, she then pressed her body against his wrapping her arms around his neck and her knee gently rubbing against him. Naruto who was no stranger to the other sex's body was surprised at Mikoto's breast size and her body shape when she pressed against allowing him to feel nearly every curve of her body. Mikoto put her mouth next to his ear nibbled on his earlobe making him shiver and groan a little as she upped the pressure a little with her knee she then whispered huskily "it's rather simple ever since it was announced you were on the CRA I couldn't stop thinking about wanting to join your little harem, being able to get more…acquainted with you, so what do you say big boy."

Naruto hearing what she said couldn't really believe she wanted him, deciding not let his rational mind take over he gave in to his carnal instincts and grabbed her around the waist pulling him closer before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. After kissing her roughly he let go and stepped back looking her over making Mikoto feel like she was in the presence of a beast which turned her on greatly, seeing the look of lust in his eyes Mikoto smirked and undid her trench coat slowly, making Naruto growl in frustration as he watched her. Mikoto who undid the last buckle pulled her coat wide revealing black lace bra that concealed d cup breast and see through panties showing off a trimmed pussy that was soaking wet, she then let the coat fall to the floor before stepping toward Naruto.

Naruto looking at her reached out as she came over to him when he finally got her, he ripped away the bra letting her boobs bounce free he then started to play with right one while sucking on the left, Mikoto when she felt him latch onto her nipple hadn't felt so much pleasure even with her husband, groaning out happily she reached down and unbuttoned his pants dropping them to the ground leaving him clad in a pair of boxers. Not satisfied with just her breasts being played with she pulled him away and made him kneel in front her as she pulled down her panties revealing her hot wet core in all its glory, getting the idea Naruto moved in and started sucking and licking her folds and clit causing her moan out in ecstasy, after five minutes of eating her out Naruto felt her pussy tighten around his tongue that was exploring her inner cavern the tightening was followed by her squirting all over his face, gulping down and licking some of the excess on his face he stood up and pulled his boxers down revealing his 12 inch cock, not giving her a chance he swapped places with her so she was leant up against the tree trunk, grabbing his cock he guided it into her pussy making her gasp in pleasure, he then started pumping in and out of her slowly as he engaged her in a tongue war.

Mikoto when he entered her felt pure bliss and full which hadn't happened even with her husband, needing to do something with her hands she used her left and grabbed a handful of his hair while the other hand started digging her nails into his back, it was after about ten minutes of him continuously pumping in and out her gradually speeding up until she felt she was slowly being hammered into the tree trunk itself felt her release upon her, the only indication he gave her was a grunt and hers was her pussy tightening around his member milking him for all he's worth it took a further minute before they both released with Mikoto first and Naruto soon after her.

After their love making Naruto pulled out of her with a squelch allowing fluids to run down her legs they then readjusted what clothes they had in Mikoto's case her coat and Naruto his pants, when they were fully clothed Naruto finally spoke "so I guess that means your now… ah… my new wife to be then" he said before pecking her on the lips.

Mikoto smiled at his words and more so when he kissed her again, she then spoke up voicing her concerns "there is a complication with this though…" she paused looking at Naruto to gauge his reaction, seeing him nod she continued "…as a clan head and you a clan heir people may not be happy at the fact this is happening, also my son Sasuke, if he found out it won't end well he will do something and come after you and if any children were to result of this arrangement I'm afraid of what the council will do"

Naruto who was listening to her concerns nodded at each one before answering "humph I could care less what others think of me and you shouldn't care either, as for Sasuke he knows that I am not to be messed with besides he doesn't have to know and the council they would have to go over my dead stone cold corpse before they even thought of going near my family or children" he said at the end with a growl as he thought of the annoyance that was the civilian council and Danzo.

Mikoto hearing Naruto's reassurance nodded "look it's late I need to go, just remember I love you don't be mad if I don't show it in public I would like to keep the relationship a secret, I know you will be telling the others at the palace just don't let them spread it or anything" she said asking him nicely at the end before kissing him and disappearing off into the woods in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

Back at the palace

Arriving at the palace he was confronted by his mother and Yuugao making him sweat drop a little as his mother was tapping her foot impatiently and Yuugao was standing with her weight on one leg and her arms folded under her chest unknowingly pushing them up and together. Sighing he asked the inevitable question "so what seems to be the problem"

Yuugao then walked up to him and sniffed the air around him "yep Kushina-chan he was having sex" when she said that Naruto sighed and Kushina rose and eye brow and asked "so who was the lucky lady"

Naruto sighed once more getting ready for the shit storm that may or may not happen "well you see Mikoto called me to the forest of death, before you say anything I thought we were going to discuss the curse seal on Sasuke…but she had other ideas in mind she asked if she could be my 6th and last wife." When he said that, Kushina looked at him incredulously before smirking at the thought of teasing her best friend, Yuugao for her part was shocked the proud and powerful un-bowing and unyielding Uchiha Mistress would want Naruto.

Seeing the smirk on his mother's face appear he spoke dashing her thoughts of teasing in public "Kaa-koi you realise a heir of one clan and the head of another going out like this and possibly having children in the future will cause the council to do something stupid and as for Sasuke he stupid enough to try something so for the time being we are keeping it a secret from everyone so if you could please keep this between us"

Kushina hearing him nodded in understanding, but looked a little miffed at what he said, Yuugao walked over to him and stood by his side being pulled into a one armed hug. Seeing the time they decided to head to bed.

Two days later Chunin exam finals


End file.
